


Second Chances

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels, NinjacookieXD



Series: Traduction Anglais-Français [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Smut, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de NinjaCookieXD sur Fanfiction.net</p><p>Post-Iron Man 3 - Après les évènements de New York, Loki fait sa peine dans les prisons d'Asgard (Pendant son emprisonnement, Stark combat le mandarin) et se fait bannir sur Terre sans sa magie. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il rencontre Tony Stark et qu'ils se côtoient ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37876) by NinjaCookieXD. 



Note : Cette fiction ne prend pas en compte les évènements de Thor 2 (tout spécialement les raisons pour lesquelles Loki a été enfermé) Également, parce que la fiction se déroule après Iron Man 3, Tony n'a plus son réacteur Arc et ses armures. Les Avengers vivent maintenant dans la tour reconstruite renommée la tour Avengers, même si Tony en est toujours le propriétaire.

**Second Chances — Chapitre 1**  
  
Les yeux verts de Loki lancèrent des regards noirs à la foule, tentant de leur render leur regard haineux du mieux possible, mais il échoua lorsqu'il ne parvint à échapper à la fatigue qui l'avait envahit. Il claudiqua jusqu'au trône du Père de Tout, son frère Thor marchant à ses côtés pour l'épauler et l'aider face à la foule déplaisante, se faisant davantage protecteur que colérique à propos des derniers actes de son frère.  
  
Loki tenta de tousser mais échoua lamentablement à cause du bâillon de métal de nouveau attaché à sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas porté cette muselière depuis sa capture, une année auparavant, lorsque lui et Thor étaient revenus à Asgard après les évènements sur Midgard. Loki s'était tenu à peu près de la même façon lors de son jugement, mais la dernière fois était différente. Cette fois-là, il avait été condamné à une année dans les prisons Asgardiennes, pour se repentir de ses crimes tout en étant torturé presque chaque jour.  
  
Ça avait été horrible, son corps malnutri était marqué de cicatrices rouges davantage visibles à cause de sa peau pâle. Ses yeux habituellement clairs et verts étaient injectés de sang et cernés, arborant un vert plus sombre qu'avant. Il ne portait qu'un bout de tissu autour de sa taille; vêtements habituels des prisonniers, ce qui montrait malheureusement toutes ses cicatrices au monde extérieur.  
  
Même s'il n'aimait pas son frère, il devait admettre que c'était agréable d'avoir au moins une personne qui voulait encore lui parler et qui avait la moindre influence pour obtenir sa libération.  
  
Autour des deux frères progressant vers le trône, la foule devenait furieuse, leurs cris de déception et de méfiance se faisant de plus en plus bruyants à leur approche du trône.  
  
Juste au moment où Loki se sentit faillir, croyant qu'ils ne pouvaient être plus bruyants, la voix d'Odin perça au travers de la foule, coupant court à toutes leurs plaintes disgracieuses.  
  
« Loki Odinson, il y a une année qui s'est déroulée depuis la dernière fois où tu t'es tenu face à nous, as-tu eu suffisamment de temps pour songer à tes actes? »  
  
Loki roula des yeux au nom qu'on lui avait donné. Odinson. « Je ne mérite pas ce titre, je suis un Laufeyson. C'est un nom plus approprié pour le monstre que je suis… » pensa-t-il tristement tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil tout en haussant les épaules en réponse à la question d'Odin.  
  
Odin regarda Thor et acquiesça, lui signalant qu'il pouvait retirer le bâillon de métal. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit en un bruit puissant, Loki inspira une grande bouffée d'air et expira bruyamment, malgré qu'il soit heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de cette chose affreuse.  
  
Thor plaça le bâillon sur le sol près de lui avant de reprendre sa position fière, tandis que Loki tenta de ramener sa mâchoire à la vie, ne voulant avouer qu'il était si faible. Il ne pouvait même pas lever une main pour toucher son visage…  
  
« Alors? » répéta Odin lorsque Loki le regarda avec fatigue.  
  
« Ne… m'appelle… pas ainsi… » dit-il en respirant difficilement, incapable de terminer sa phrase qu'il toussa à cause de sa gorge sèche. Thor et Frigga froncèrent les sourcils d'inquiétude alors que tous les autres l'ignorèrent, la foule près de Sif et des guerriers leur jetant des regards méprisants tandis que Loki se penchait et toussait difficilement.  
  
Thor regarda un serviteur sur le côté de la pièce et l'invita à emmener une boisson pour Loki. Le garçon jeta un regard à Odin qui ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, pinçant l'arête de son nez d'ennui.  
  
« Loki, cesse ça. Tu sais que tu es un Odinson que tu le veuilles ou non. »  
  
Loki ricana. Tout le monde à Asgard connaissait son vrai héritage, gracieuseté d'un certain prince blond à la grande gueule… et ça avait été une raison supplémentaire contre lui en prison. Il tourna la tête pour regarder dubitativement au garçon qui revenait avec un verre rempli d'eau. Loki regarda le verre puis, à sa plus grande honte, regarda Thor qui comprit que son frère était trop faible pour soulever le verre.  
  
« Ce n'était pas une sentence pour me repentir mais plutôt une torture froide et sanglante… »  
  
Derrière lui, il ne put manquer la foule qui murmura des choses à propos de lui qui devait en savoir plus sur le froid que quiconque. Loki regarda par-dessus son épaule et leur jeta un regard noir.  
  
« Vous avez raison, je connais la vraie signification du froid. Ici, laissez-moi vous le démontrer. » Dit-il en prenant sa forme jotun. Tandis que sa peau claire et cicatrisée devenait bleue et rigide, la foule hoqueta de choc et de dégoût. « C'est ça, regardez-moi comme le monstre que je suis… » pensa-t-il, souriant d'un air narquois lorsqu'il vit les expressions perturbées sur leurs visages.  
  
« Loki, cesse ça. » Dis Odin fermement. Loki hocha la tête, amusé.  
  
« Oh oui, j'imagine que j'effraie les enfants n'est-ce pas? Le même monstre qu'ils craignent, sous la forme d'un prince d'Asgard se tenant debout pour son procès » Cracha-t-il faiblement, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Odin à sa formulation.  
  
« Tu es toujours un prince, et mon fils. Tu n'es pas un monstre Loki. »  
  
Loki se moqua et roula des yeux, secoua la tête par déni. « Non, c'est ce que tu voudrais penser de moi. La vérité c'est que, vous êtes tous effrayés. Effrayés de ce que ce monstre pourrait faire ensuite. »  
  
Odin se releva soudainement lorsque la salle commença à être dérangée par des murmures. « Silence, cette audience n'est désormais plus publique »  
  
Des grognements de déception résonnèrent au travers du hall tandis que la foule murmurait diverses choses entre eux tout en jetant des regards noirs à Loki, qui avait depuis repris son apparence Ase. Il les ignora en se mettant dos à eux tandis que la foule quittait le grand Hall.  
  
Une fois que la pièce fut vide, Odin marcha vers Loki et s'agenouilla près de lui. « Loki, tu ne nous laisses pas trop le choix. Ne vois-tu pas que nous essayons de t'aider? »  
  
« Vous ne m'aidez pas. » Parvint à ricaner Loki. « Vous ne faites que vous montrer en spectacle devant votre peuple pour qu'ils croient que vous êtes un roi clément. »  
  
« Toi, insupportable enfant, pourquoi te refuses-tu à nous? » Odin se redressa et se retourna avant de regarder sur le côté. « Nous voulons t'aider à retrouver la vie que tu avais avant! »  
  
« Vous croyez que m'enfermer dans une prison, me laissant être battu, marqué, blessé et mal nourrit aide? » Loki secoua la tête d'incrédulité. « Oh non père, je dirais que c'est même l'opposé d'aider! »  
  
« Père, même si j'ai cru que Loki devait subir toute forme de punition pour ses actes, je ne crois pas que la méthode que vous avez utilisée ait eu un quelconque effet, alors pourquoi avoir laissé ça se produire? » Demanda Thor en s'avançant.  
  
Odin se retourna et regarda les frères de son seul œil valide.  
  
« J'ai permis cela parce que j'ai cru que ça le changerait! J'ai clairement choisi la mauvaise option. »  
  
Loki roula des yeux et se claqua mentalement le front. Bien sûr que cette option ne fonctionnerait pas. Bien sûr, l'emprisonnement aurait été plus gérable s'il n'avait pas été si durement maltraité, même s'il a tout de même repenti un peu. Il développait maintenant une rage contre cet homme qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son père.  
  
Ce fut à cet instant que Frigga s'avança loin de son trône et près de l'endroit où Loki était maintenant assis, sur le sol, ses jambes l'ayant lâché il y avait un bon moment.  
  
« Mon fils… » dit-elle doucement tandis qu'elle essayait de le toucher.  
  
« Non. » Siffla Loki, retirant sa tête de son toucher ce qui la blessa. « Je ne suis pas votre fils, je suis un monstre. »  
  
Frigga secoua la tête et prit son visage en coupe malgré ses protestations. « Non, tu seras toujours mon fils et le jeune frère de Thor. Mais tu dois comprendre que ton — le Père de Tout à fait ce qu'il pouvait pour t'apprendre à retenir tes leçons des actes passés. »  
  
« Il n'a clairement pas appris alors ramène-le à sa cellule. » Dit Odin mais il fut coupé par la voix très forte de Thor.  
  
« Non! Mon frère a suffisamment souffert des mains des gardiens. Si vous croyez qu'il a toujours besoin d'être puni, ce que je désapprouve, alors bien, mais ne le soumettez pas à nouveau à la torture! »  
  
Loki regarda, amusé, Thor défendre sa cause. Aussi attentionnées ses actions puissent être (Attentionnées? Devenait-il sentimental lorsqu'il était dans cet état?) il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter l'inévitable.  
  
Odin sembla penser un instant avant de soupirer et faire face à nouveau à Loki. Loki le regarda avec doute d'abord, mais ses yeux s'élargirent d'incrédulité aux paroles qui vinrent.  
  
« Loki Odinson, tu n'as clairement pas appris ta leçon et les autres ont défendus ton cas pour ne pas que tu retournes en prison, alors j'ai bien peur de n'avoir d'autre option que de te bannir sur Midgard, la seule place où tu as tenté de diriger. »  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'écartillèrent et la mâchoire de Thor tomba d'incrédulité tandis que Frigga retenait son souffle, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.  
  
« Père, je crois que c'est un peu — »  
  
« Tous tes pouvoirs magiques te seront enlevés. » Continua Odin, coupant la phrase de Thor. « Exceptés pour tes pouvoirs de transformation et ton héritage naturel, sur lequel je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Tu vas vivre là-bas et apprendre à te débrouiller pour prouver que tu es un nouvel homme et tu ne seras pas le bienvenu à Asgard avant cela. Je vais envoyer Thor pour te visiter quotidiennement. »  
  
« Père, je »  
  
« SILENCE! Mes mots sont les derniers. Thor, emmène Loki à sa chambre et rend-le présentable avant de l'emmener au Bifrot. Tu seras en charge de l'emmener à Midgard et de le laisser là-bas, est-ce clair? »  
  
Thor baissa le regard impuissant, un peu humilié que son père l'ait engueulé et désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour son frère, même si visiblement il ne pouvait rien faire. « Compris. »  
  
Thor regarda Loki tandis que le père de tout lui enlevait sa magie, il regarda lorsque la lumière verte scintilla et s'envola vers la main ouverte d'Odin. Loki garda les yeux tournés vers le sol, ne bougeant que pour respirer.  
  
« La séance est levée. » Dis Odin avant de disparaître. La salle se vida, ne laissant que Thor et Loki. Thor se pencha pour offrir à Loki de le relever, ce qu'il accepta.  
  
« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela Thor? » Demanda Loki en se relevant, gémissant légèrement d'une douleur qui le parcourut. Sans sa magie, guérir prendrait plus de temps et serait plus douloureux. Joie.  
  
« Pourquoi? » rit tout bas Thor, même s'il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour. « Parce que tu es mon frère et je me soucie de toi. »  
  
« Hmm. » Répondit Loki, trop fatigué pour discuter, ce qui était une première.  
  
Thor se figea une seconde avant de toucher délicatement le dos de Loki. « Allez, aide-nous à te préparer pour Midgard. » Dit-il et Loki acquiesça, aidé de Thor pour se rendre à sa chambre.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

 

 **Second Chances — Chapitre deux –**  
  
 _ **Un mois plus tard**_  
  
 _Tomber dans une noirceur sans fin,_  
  
 _Une invasion douloureuse de son esprit,_  
  
 _La pression de l'échec sur ses épaules tandis qu'une armée entière était sous ses ordres_  
  
 _La douleur_  
  
 _Tant de coups de la part de ses ennemis_  
  
 _La bête sans cervelle qui l'utilisait comme un jouet sur le sol de la tour Stark_  
  
 _La douleur_  
  
 _Le procès_  
  
 _La Honte_  
  
 _La torture_  
  
 _Le regret_  
  
 _La douleur_  
  
 _La DOULEUR_  
  
 _LA DOULEUR_  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il s'éveilla et qu'il s'assit dans son lit, trempé de sueur face à l'intensité de son rêve et de sa respiration difficile. Il prit un moment pour prendre de grandes inspirations et calmer son souffle, fermant les yeux et pinçant l'arête de son nez avant de se laisser retomber entre les draps.  
  
Il était sur Midgard depuis un mois, et il avait réussi à se trouver un appartement et même un emploi (avec l'aide de l'amie de Thor, Jane qu'il avait appris à connaître à l'aide de Thor) Thor lui-même venait voir Loki tous les jours, à la demande du Père de Tout, et même si Loki n'était pas le plus sociable, les deux avaient lentement reconstruit leur fraternité d'autrefois. Loki trouvait toujours que Thor était ennuyant par moment, mais même s'il s'habituait à sa présence dans ce monde, il aimait s'accrocher à ce qui lui restait de sa vraie maison.  
  
Jane lui avait trouvé un petit boulot dans une librairie tout près qui était en fait une boutique internationale. Grâce à son amour de la littérature et après avoir découvert à quel point la littérature midgardienne était merveilleuse, Jane avait pensé que ce serait l'emploi parfait pour Loki et elle avait raison.  
  
Loki aimait son travail, malgré son manque d'enthousiasme à propos de cette situation, mais il devait admettre que c'était bien mieux que le châtiment enduré à Asgard. Après avoir été forcé de manger les différentes nourritures que ce monde avait, et qu'Asgard n'avait pas, et reçu quelques soins mineurs par Jane, il vivait maintenant plus sainement. (si on oubliait le nombre de Pop Tart qu'il avait mangé lorsque Thor les lui avait montrées)  
  
Il lui avait fallu un moment pour s'y habituer, mais rapidement il avait pris le rythme de la vie Midgardienne et était tombé dans une routine quotidienne.  
  
Il soupira et s'assit lentement sur le bord du lit avant de se lever. Il s'étira avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Depuis qu'il vivait seul, et que ses seuls visiteurs étaient Thor et Jane, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir nu; pratique pour les fois comme aujourd'hui où il voulait tout simplement entrer dans la douche sans avoir à se déshabiller.  
  
Aussitôt qu'il eut fini, il sortit de la cabine et se sécha avant de jeter un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Même s'il en voulait toujours à Odin pour lui avoir enlevé sa magie, il lui était au moins reconnaissant de lui avoir permit de garder ses sorts de transformation.  
  
Mais voir son reflet lui rappela ses erreurs passées et ce qu'il était vraiment et rigola avant de retourner à sa chambre afin de s'habiller pour aller travailler. Le seul uniforme qu'il devait porter était un tablier qu'il gardait au magasin et un polo noir arborant le logo de la compagnie dessus. Il avait également un badge avec un faux nom dessus afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur son passé. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait coupé ses cheveux plus courts, de la même longueur qu'au moment où il avait découvert sa vraie identité. Il frissonna au souvenir puis sortit une paire de jeans skinny noirs et une veste verte à laquelle il était maintenant attaché avant d'aller dans sa cuisine.  
  
Après avoir mangé un petit-déjeuner composé d'une rôtie avec du jambon et un verre de jus d'orange, il jeta un regard à l'horloge et vit qu'il avait encore une demi-heure avant de travailler. Il haussa les épaules, attrapa son porte-feuille, ses clés et son téléphone, puis sortit de son appartement pour prendre un peu l'air.  
  
Pour se rendre au travail, il devait traverser un parc qu'il adorait. Il aimait la nature (même s'il ne l'admettrait à personne) et trouvait l'air frais stimulant après avoir vécu la prison.  
  
Il s'assit sur un banc et ferma les yeux tout en souriant lorsqu'il ressentit la légère brise d'automne traverser le parc. Il resta là dix minutes, profitant simplement de son temps seul avant que deux vieilles femmes ne se dirigent vers lui.  
  
« Excusez-moi jeune homme, est-ce que ça vous dérange si nous nous assoyons ici? » demanda l'une d'elles, se penchant pour être au niveau du regard de Loki, qui leur sourit.  
  
« Allez-y » dit-il tandis qu'il se décalait pour leur laisser de la place. Depuis qu'il avait été banni ici, et après avoir aidé des gens à la boutique, Loki avait découvert que s'il était agréable envers les autres, ils étaient habituellement aimables avec lui et il se sentait plutôt… bien. Si les gens connaissaient son vieux lui-même et ses erreurs… mais heureusement ça n'arriverait pas puisque les seules personnes sur Midgard qui le connaissait étaient Thor et les autres Avengers. Il était reconnaissant de ne pas les avoir croisés jusqu'à présent, et pour être franc, il préférait que ça n'arrive jamais.  
  
« Merci » dirent-elles et elles prirent place à côté de lui. Loki sourit lorsqu'il entendit l'une des femmes murmurer : « Il est plutôt attirant, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
C'était une autre chose que Loki avait remarquée lors de son arrivée sur Terre; il était plutôt populaire dans le genre beau garçon. Souvent il attirait involontairement des gens dans la rue ou dans sa boutique ce qui lui rapportait un peu plus d'argent qu'à l'habitude. Il ne s'en rendait pas particulièrement compte mais c'était amusant de voir les filles, et quelques garçons étaient en admiration devant lui.  
  
Il resta assis quelques instants, à écouter les bruits de la nature et ses propres pensées avant de réentendre les vieilles femmes parler.  
  
« As-tu entendu parler de Tony Stark? J'ai entendu dire qu'après son dernier combat, il a accueilli les Avengers dans la tour Stark. »  
  
« Vraiment? Et bien, je crois que c'est une bonne chose pour cette ville. Nous pouvons être surs d'être bien protégés contre ces aliens qui nous ont attaqués l'an dernier. »  
  
Loki tressaillit malgré que les deux femmes ne le remarquèrent pas.  
  
« Oui, c'était terrible. Tant de destruction… mais bon, comme tu le dis, nous sommes maintenant en sécurité. »  
  
Il sourit aux deux avant de se relever et traverser le parc. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée, il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait une conversation à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et les Avengers, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il n'aimait pas lorsque les gens le lui rappelaient mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Dieu merci personne ne l'avait jamais reconnu; personne n'avait dit : » Hey, tu es le mec qui a tenté de diriger le monde n'est-ce pas !» ou quelque chose comme ça ce qui rendait Loki heureux.  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Thor le lui avait procuré pour pouvoir lui texter n'importe quelle demande lorsqu'il n'était pas près et Loki avait trouvé ça utile. Pas pour cette seule raison, mais parce qu'au travail il s'était fait quelques amis qui pouvaient également lui envoyer des messages.  
  
Il le sortit de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour lire le message de Thor.  
  
 _VEUX-TU REGARDER UN FILM CE SOIR? AMI TONY ET CLINT M'ONT APPRIS COMMENT FONCTIONNAIT LES APPAREILS DE LA TÉLÉVISION ET JE CROIS QUE TU AIMERAIS ÇA! – THOR :-)_  
  
Loki roula des yeux mais sourit quand même. C'était amusant de voir que même si Thor avait passé plus de temps dans ce monde, il était plus alerte technologiquement et il avait au moins appris à enlever le mode majuscule. Il secoua la tête et répondit à son message.  
  
 _Okay, ça me va mon frère._  
  
À un moment donné dans le mois, Loki et Thor en était revenu à se qualifier de « frères » ce qui ne dérangeait plus Loki. Thor était davantage attentif malgré ses dernières erreurs et était plus considérant envers son passé, ce qui lui avait redonné le droit de l'appeler son frère.  
  
Loki remit son téléphone dans sa poche et s'étira avant de se diriger vers son lieu de travail pour la journée.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Second Chances – Chapitre trois –**  
  
Loki s'assit avec un soupir épuisé sur son sofa après être revenu du travail. Le travail lui-même n'était pas épuisant, ni la marche depuis son travail, mais quelque chose dans cette association le rendait plus fatigué qu'il ne le devrait…  
  
Il regarda l'horloge et comprit qu'il avait dix minutes de libres avant que Thor n'arrive alors il renonça à contrecœur à sa position confortable et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements de travail et enfila un t-shirt gris et des joggings noirs.  
  
Il alla ensuite à la cuisine et sortit deux boites de pop tarts d'une armoire avant de les placer dans le micro-ondes. Tandis qu'elles se réchauffaient, il revint dans la pièce principale et prit le livre qu'il s'était acheté aujourd'hui.  
  
Grâce à son travail, il avait des rabais sur la marchandise et il utilisait souvent cela à son avantage puisqu'il aimait lire. Le livre qu'il avait acheté aujourd'hui était le dernier de la série des Harry Potter, série dans laquelle il s'était plongérécemment. Il aimait toutes les histoires qui impliquaient la magie, et appréciait le point de vue midgardien de la magie, riant parfois de son inefficacité, même si ça le rendait triste de ne plus avoir ses propres pouvoirs.  
  
C'était une des meilleures séries par contre, et la mort de Dumbledore dans le dernier livre parut l'avait presque fait pleurer. Il prit donc le livre et commença à lire la première page en revenant lentement à la cuisine pour vérifier les pop tarts.  
  
Il n'était qu'à mi-chemin du premier chapitre lorsqu'il entendit un cognement contre sa porte d'entrée, en fait, c'était plutôt une série de puissants coups de poing.  
  
Il soupira et déposa son livre, prenant soin de mettre un marque-page à l'intérieur avant de quitter la cuisine. Il éteignit le micro-onde avant et marcha vers sa porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir.  
  
« Mon frère! » Dit tout fort Thor en serrant Loki dans une étreinte puissante.  
  
« Salut… Thor…! » S'étrangla Loki en tentant de s'échapper de la poigne du dieu.  
  
« C'est bon de te revoir à nouveau. » Dit-il en libérant Loki de son étreinte mortelle et en marchant dans son appartement.  
  
« Oui. Alors tu as quelques… comment les appelles-tu, fit-ilms? » Demanda Loki en fermant la porte derrière lui et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour ramener leur encas.  
  
« Films mon frère. » Corrigea Thor. « Ce sont des images qui bougent et qui racontent des histoires et c'est comme avoir des petites personnes dans ta télévision qui font des pièces de théâtre. C'est une création formidable. » Continua-t-il tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant la télévision qu'il avait achetée pour Loki. Il sortit une petite boite rectangulaire noire d'un sac et l'attacha derrière avant d'allumer les deux gadgets.  
  
« J'ai acheté quelques fils que mes amis m'ont conseillé de regarder. Sens-toi livre de choisir celui que tu veux regarder en premier. » Dit-il en tirant le sac à Loki.  
  
Le dieu l'attrapa et s'assit sur son sofa tandis que ses yeux s'écartillaient de voir autant de boites à l'intérieur. « Thor… tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde… tous ces films, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
Thor se retourna et acquiesça avec un large sourire. « Oui! Je crois que nous pourrions faire ce que les midgardiens appellent un marathon de films, où ils écoutent plein de films à la suite. »  
  
« Mais je travaille demain. »  
  
« Ça va aller Loki! Il existe cette chose appelée café qui »  
  
« Oui, je sais, j'en ai. »  
  
« Oh, alors si nous en avons ça va. » Dit Thor, rayonnant davantage, si possible, avant de s'approcher de Loki. « Alors, lequel veux-tu écouter en premier? »  
  
Loki regarda les divers titres et songea. L'un d'eux lui était familier parce qu'il l'avait vu en roman dans le magasin et il cru intéressant de commencer par lui alors il prit la boite pour regarder la description au dos avant de la tendre à Thor.  
  
« Ah, Sherlock Holmes. Je crois que Tony avait conseillé celui-là, très bien. » Thor se leva et mit le disque dedans avant de revenir au fauteuil et s'installer dedans, s'assurant d'attraper son encas en chemin. Loki rit tout bas et attrapa le sien avant de s'étendre sur le sofa tandis que ça commençait.  
  
/…/  
  
« Très bon. Ç'a bien été écrit. »Dis Loki lorsque le premier film finit.  
  
« J'aime ce personnage, Sherlock, il était clairement unique. » Dit Thor lorsqu'il se leva pour changer le disque.  
  
« Il ressemble à quelqu'un que nous connaissons… je n'arrive pas à trouver qui par contre. »  
  
Thor haussa les épaules puis prit un autre disque. « Steve a suggéré celui-là, qu'en penses-tu? »  
  
« Titanic… » Lut Loki puis haussa les épaules, croyant avoir déjà entendu cette histoire avant. « C'est parti. »  
  
Thor sourit et échangea les disques.  
  
/…/  
  
Près de cinq heures plus tard, ils avaient regardé deux autres films et Loki avait commencé à s'assoupir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas, c'était plutôt que trop de films en même temps c'était trop. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Thor toutefois, parce qu'il croirait sans doute que Loki rejetait le temps passé entre eux. Et malgré la fatigue, Loki appréciait ce moment.  
  
« Mon frère, réveille-toi! Il y en a encore à regarder. »  
  
Loki grogna et se releva pour aller chercher une cinquième tasse de café.  
  
/…/  
  
« C'était bon! Un autre? »  
  
« Thor, il est quatre heures et quatre, je dois travailler à huit heures… »  
  
« Parfait! Ça nous laisse le temps pour un autre! »  
  
Loki gémit bruyamment tandis que Thor mettait le dernier disque mais il tourna la tête et regarda fixement l'écran, déterminé à finir ce marathon de films et en finir au plus vite.  
  
 _À suivre..._  
  
 **Note de l'auteur : Si quelqu'un est intéressé par l'information, les films ont été choisis pour que le timing soit parfait. Voici ce qu'ils ont regardé :**  
  
 **Sherlock Holmes (2 h 3) conseillé par Tony**  
  
 **Titanic (3 h 14) Conseillé par Steve**  
  
 **Retour vers le futur (1 h 40) conseillé par Bruce**  
  
 **Stark Trek 2009 (2 h) conseillé par Clint**  
  
 **Le jour d'après (1 h 14) conseillé par Natasha**  
  
 **Sex and the city 2 (2 h 15) conseillé par Pepper**


	4. Chapitre 4

 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre quatre –**  
  
« Hey l'endormi, tu es certain de pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui? »  
  
Loki releva sa tête de la table sur laquelle il était endormi et rougit d'embarras lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait dû s'endormir après avoir posé ses choses dans son casier. Regardant l'horloge, il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était pile le moment d'ouvrir le magasin.  
  
Il regarda à sa gauche et vit l'un de ses amis, un gars nommé Matt qui avait des cheveux courts et blonds, ainsi que des yeux bruns, qui se tenait là avec un air amusé sur son visage.  
  
« Je vais bien Matt, j'ai eu un marathon de films avec mon frère la nuit dernière et… et bien… tu peux bien imaginer que je n'ai pas dormis. »  
  
Matt rit. « Et bien Len, tu ferais mieux d'aller en avant rapidement ou le patron aura ta tête. »  
  
« Ouais, j'arrive. » Répondit Loki paresseusement avant de s'étirer, attrapant son tablier et son badge avant de suivre Matt hors de la salle des employés.  
  
Tandis qu'ils rejoignirent la boutique, il regarda son badge. 'Leonard Oakley ". C'était le nom que lui, Thor et Jane avaient trouvé lorsqu'il s'était installé mais ses amis l'appelaient tout simplement Len.  
  
Et il aimait bien ça; ça avait une benne intonation, même s'il préférait son vrai nom.  
  
La boutique ouvrit et se remplit lentement de plusieurs clients, plus intéressés à lire des livres lorsque ça impliquait un beau vendeur qui les charmait. Ce n'était qu'une autre journée pour Loki, excepté la fatigue extrême dans laquelle il baignait.  
  
Entre deux clients à la caisse, il posa sa tête dans sa main tout en regardant la pièce, sortant de ses pensées seulement lorsqu'un client voulait payer quelque chose.  
  
Il allait tuer Thor. 'Qu'il soit maudit pour avoir proposé ce marathon la nuit dernière' pensa-t-il en regardant la bande dessinée que le client achetait, portant sur l'un des Avengers; ses humains préférés. Ça l'ennuyait de voir à quel point ils étaient estimés et combien de personnes parlaient d'eux mais il haussa les épaules, considérant que ce devait être normal. Peut importe où il allait, c'était toujours les mêmes choses.  
  
Il sourit lorsque le garçon qui venait d'acheter la bande dessinée courut et montra le sac contenant sa bande dessinée à sa mère, qui roula des yeux avant de prendre la main de son fils et l'entraîner hors de la librairie. Ce fut à ce moment que Loki sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, comme si quelqu'un le regardait. Il regarda tout autour de lui, ses yeux entrefermés. Il manqua rire lorsqu'il remarqua un petit groupe d'adolescentes lui jetant des regards.  
  
Comment avait-il pu confondre un regard espion avec celui des jeunes en admiration? Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil aux filles qui gloussèrent entre elles avant de s'approcher de lui.  
  
"Hum, excusez-moi. Pourrions-nous avoir un peu d'aide?" Demanda l'une d'elles, traînant des pieds et mordillant sa lèvre. Wow, est-ce que cette fille pensait vraiment avoir une chance avec lui? En fait, Loki avait un peu pitié d'elles. Il ne cherchait pas de relation pour le moment et probablement jamais. Sans mentionner qu'il n'était pas trop du côté des filles…  
  
Au lieu de leur dire, il leur rendit un petit sourire. "Bien sûr, comment puis-je aider?"  
  
Les filles lui sourirent. "Et bien, nos examens approchent et nous nous demandions s'il y avait de bons livres que vous nous recommanderiez?"  
  
Loki acquiesça. "Nous en avons plusieurs. Vous les trouverez au fond, près de la section jeunesse." Pointa-t-il avant d'ajouter : "bonne chance les filles."  
  
Elles gloussèrent encore et quittèrent, plutôt rapidement, vers le fond de la boutique où Loki les avait référées. Il les regarda et bâilla avant de s'accoter sur le comptoir, les bras croisés et sa tête par-dessus ceux-ci.  
  
"Je suis trop fatigué pour ça… j'aurais dû prendre ma journée et dormir" pensa-t-il en regardant l'horloge. "Il me reste encore une heure avant ma pause, peut-être que je pourrais dormir un peu à ce moment-là, si j'ai quelqu'un pour me réveiller quand ma pause sera terminée…"  
  
Il jeta un regard à la boutique et fut complètement éveillé lorsqu'il vit une vieille dame chercher à atteindre quelque chose sur une tablette trop haute. Il sortit de derrière le comptoir et s'approcha à toute vitesse de la dame.  
  
"Puis-je vous aider m'am?" demanda-t-il, plaçant une main doucement sur l'épaule de la vieille femme. Elle se retourna, lui sourit et acquiesça.  
  
"Oui s'il vous plait, jeune homme, si vous pouviez me descendre un livre de là-haut, ce serait très apprécié."  
  
Loki hocha la tête et lui sourit. "Bien sûr. Quel livre est-ce?"  
  
"Celui qui est face à nous."  
  
Loki regarda l'étagère et s'étira pour attraper le livre. "Est-ce celui-là?"  
  
"Oui, merci de votre aide." Dit-elle.  
  
"Voulez-vous que je vous l'emmène à la caisse?"  
  
"Pourquoi pas, encore merci."  
  
Après avoir aidé la petite et vieille dame à se rendre à la caisse et terminant la transaction, Loki se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le comptoir avec fatigue. Il ne resta pas dans cette position longtemps, interrompu par Matt.  
  
"Hey Len! Tu as un client!"  
  
Loki se retourna dans la direction que Matt indiquait mais il s'était tourné trop vite et avait envoyé un objet au sol, derrière son comptoir.  
  
"Désolé, je suis à vous dans un instant." Dit-il au client, qui qu'il soit tout en se penchant.  
  
"Pas de problème Leonard, je peux attendre."  
  
Loki roula des yeux. 'Bien, on dirait un autre fan qui connait mon nom…' pensa-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Cette voix lui semblait familière, mais qui…? Un client qu'il avait déjà servit? Probablement.  
  
Il trouva l'agrafeuse qu'il avait balancée au sol et la remit sur le comptoir, à sa place d'origine. Il se retourna face au client avec une expression gentille et désolée mais se figea aussitôt qu'il vit qui se tenait là, arborant un large sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Hey Rodolphe, tu te souviens de moi?"  
  
 _À suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre 5-**  
  
Plus tôt cette journée-là  
  
Tony se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il se tourna à sa droite lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une inspiration et sourit lorsqu'il vit une fille nue étendue sur son lit.  
  
Juste une autre journée pour Tony Stark…  
  
Il s'assit doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, et attrapa une paire de boxers avant de quitter la chambre silencieusement. Une fois à l'extérieur, il les enfila et s'étira avant de descendre à son laboratoire, comme il le faisait chaque matin pour éviter toute situation étrange lorsqu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir de la fille.  
  
Depuis que lui et Pepper s'étaient séparés, il était revenu à sa vie d'avant, couchant avec autant de filles que possible, pour une nuit seulement. Pepper était toujours PDG de sa compagnie, et ils étaient encore en très bons termes, si ce n'était meilleurs amis, mais il sentait bien qu'un couple ne fonctionnerait plus.  
  
En descendant, il lui envoya un message texte.  
  
 _Y'a une fille dans mon lit, protocole habituel. Je serai dans mon lab – Tony ;)_  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à son lab, il se dirigea directement dans sa grande douche vitrée qu'il avait installée en bas. C'était pratique dans des situations comme ça et aussi après avoir passé de nombreuses heures à construire des trucs.  
  
Après avoir fait exploser ses armures, ce qu'il regrettait parfois d'avoir fait, il avait décidé de créer diverses choses plus écologiques avec la technologie de son arc réacteur et parfois, de temps en temps, il aidait avec quelques problèmes top-secret du SHIELD. Il avait aussi construit diverses choses pour son propre plaisir, comme des objets qui lui venait en tête et il avait ainsi construit sa propre voiture.  
  
Après être sorti de la douche, et avoir enfilé une paire de jeans et un chandail serré, il marcha vers son œuvre en court et passa sa main sur le capot. La carrosserie était celle d'une Impala 67 de Chevrolet mais plusieurs pièces avaient été modifiées pour être plus puissantes. Son idée principale était de créer une voiture volante…  
  
Parce qu'il n'avait plus d'armure, Tony s'ennuyait de la liberté de voler dans les airs. Il avait songé à reconstruire sa MK42 avec des panneaux réflecteurs (comme son ami Harley l'avait suggéré) mais n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'en faire encore. Il avait aussi besoin de trouver une énergie pouvant remplacer le réacteur Arc qu'on lui avait retiré lors de son opération.  
  
Il s'ennuyait de ça aussi, même s'il était heureux de ne plus en avoir besoin pour éloigner les fragments de son cœur.  
  
Tant de choses s'étaient passées dans la dernière année, après son combat contre le Mandarin.  
  
Pour en revenir à la voiture, il essayait de développer l'idée pour sa compagnie – peut-être une marque spéciale de voitures Stark écoénergétiques ? Ouais, Tony aimait ça. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer, le moment où il finirait la construction de la première voiture volante bonne pour l'environnement.  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière provenir de derrière la porte.  
  
« Quel était le nom de cette fille? »  
  
Tony sourit. « Je ne sais pas. Elle est déjà partie? »  
  
Pepper soupira. « Oui, elle a quitté la tour il y a quelques minutes. Tony, pendant combien de temps penses-tu continuer ainsi? »  
  
« Continuer quoi? » demanda Tony, se retournant vers elle et haussant un sourcil, seulement pour se faire répondre par un autre haussement.  
  
« Ces coups d'un soir sans significations. Pendant combien de temps penses-tu continuer Tony? »  
  
Tony s'éloigna de sa voiture et s'approcha de l'endroit où se tenait Pepper, accoté au cadre de porte les bras croisés.  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? C'est amusant, et tu sais que je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager. Je ne peux juste pas. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas continuer toujours. Tu as besoin de trouver quelqu'un et te poser. »  
  
« Pepper, tu ne peux pas tout simplement changer le playboy! C'est dans ma nature ! Tu sais déjà ça. »  
  
Pepper ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait dire quelque chose mais secoua la tête de découragement. « Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne me dérange pas. J'en ai marre de t'avertir de changer de vie lorsque tu n'écoutes pas un seul mot de ce que je dis. »  
  
« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai Pep, je t'écoute. »  
  
« N'ose pas m'appeler Pep monsieur. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis descendue. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose, pour moi et si tu le fais je vais arrêter d'être sur ton dos à propos de toutes ces activités de playboy. »  
  
Tony haussa un sourcil, sceptique. « Vraiment ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle à contrecœur.  
  
« Okay… que dois-je faire ? »  
  
Pepper décroisa ses bras et tendit à Tony un bout de papier.  
  
« C'est le titre d'un livre que je meure d'envie de lire. Je voudrais le lire avant d'aller voir l'adaptation cinématographique et on dirait bien que j'ai trop de travail pour ta compagnie, alors peut-être que tu pourrais faire un petit voyage à la librairie ? »  
  
Tony soupira et regarda le bout de papier. « Gatsby le magnifique? » Il haussa un sourcil. « Oh, je vois, tu veux voir ce film à cause de Leonardo Dicaprio c'est ça ? »  
  
« La ferme Tony! » lança Peper en frappant amicalement Tony qui se mit à rire. « Fais-le pour moi s'il te plait ? Ça ne sera pas long et qui sait, peut-être que tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un qui vaille plus la peine que tes one-night. Je veux dire, les filles que tu ramènes ces temps-ci ne sont pas trop intelligentes… »  
  
Tony lui lança un regard pas trop convaincu et soupira avant de la dépasser pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. « Très bien. Je vais le faire. Arrête de m'énerver avec la recherche d'une « personne spéciale » OK ? »  
  
Pepper secoua la tête et s'avança vers l'ascenseur lorsque les portes commencèrent à se refermer. « Peut importe Tony, à plus tard. »  
  
« Bye » dit-il lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'il s'avança dans son garage.  
  
/…/  
  
Lorsqu'il fut dans le garage, il attrapa une veste de cuir noir, une paire de lunettes fumées et une casquette de baseball bleue et sauta dans sa convertible. Même s'il ne voulait pas se faire harceler au magasin, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait conduire avec style.  
  
Il sortit en trombes du garage et se dirigea vers la librairie la plus proche qu'il connaissait, du Blue Öyster Cult crachant de ses haut-parleurs tandis qu'il parcourait les rues de New York.  
  
Il commença à changer et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il fut stationné. Le magasin était à un ou deux coins de rue mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être vu dans ce magasin (ce qui était inévitable avec sa voiture plutôt particulière et sa plaque d'immatriculation)  
  
Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre la boutique, arrêté une seule fois en chemin par un fan qui avait percé son costume. Il prit une photo avec lui et s'éloigna, baissant sa casquette plus bas sur ses yeux avant d'entrer en vitesse dans la librairie.  
  
« Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper, you'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper, Baby I'm your man ! » chanta-t-il tout bas lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique. Il regarda tout autour sur les étagères et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne trouva pas immédiatement le livre que Pepper voulait.  
  
Après quelques minutes de recherche, il soupira et regarda mieux, avant de se tourner vers le comptoir de la caisse pour demander de l'aide, lorsqu'un enfant couru tout près de lui avec une bande dessinée d'Iron Man. Il sourit et regarda l'enfant courir vers la caisse avant de se sentir ennuyé.  
  
Sérieusement… pourquoi avait-il détruit ses armures ? Il était toujours Iron Man, il le serait toujours, mais parfois il s'ennuyait de ses armures. Il ne pouvait même plus se battre aux côtés des Avengers. En fait, il pouvait, mais seulement dans les missions les moins dangereuses et même là, il avait besoin d'un fusil. Ce n'était pas aussi amusant que lorsqu'il portait son armure.  
  
Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il du regarder à deux fois mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, il vit que l'homme à la caisse ressemblait un peu, non, exactement comme Loki… Non… ça ne se pouvait pas. Loki était dans une prison Asgardienne. Enfin, Tony croyait qu'il l'était…  
  
Soit ce gars était un sosie parfait ou c'était vraiment étrange. Tony focussa son regard et vit que le clone de Loki s'appelait Leonard Oakley. Okay, ce n'était donc qu'un sosie. Tony inspira de soulagement et se figea à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit l'homme parler.  
  
« Ça va faire douze dollars »  
  
Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts brillants. Ils étaient bleus la dernière fois non ? Il n'y avait sûrement aucun humain qui avait cette couleur naturellement non ? De toute façon, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Qu'est-ce que Loki ferait à travailler dans une librairie sur Terre de toute façon ?  
  
Il vit l'homme sourire lorsque le garçon rejoignit sa mère et le vit trembler, son expression changeant soudainement. Il avait perdu le regard amical et fatigué pour celui fou et noir du dieu diabolique qui avait essayé de diriger le monde il y avait un an.  
  
Il regarda tout autour avec ce même regard ce qui fit déglutir Tony et se retourner. Par chance, le dieu ne l'avait pas vu et ne le reconnaissait pas de dos- pas qu'il le puisse à cause de sa casquette et de ses cheveux plus courts depuis la dernière bataille – mais lorsqu'il n'entendit rien d'étrange il se retourna pour voir Loki (OK, c'était forcément lui, personne d'autre n'avait ce regard effrayant et lui ressemblait autant) regardant un groupe de filles.  
  
Tony regarda avec amusement le groupe de filles être toutes charmeuses et séductrices à distance puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, surpris, lorsqu'il vit Loki leur sourire et faire un clin d'œil, ce qui semblait faire glousser les filles. Jésus… était-il un charmeur de filles ou quoi ?  
  
Il prit un livre au hasard sur une étagère et le tint de sorte qu'il puisse avoir l'air de lire tout en regardant par-dessus son livre pour espionner Loki et les filles.  
  
« Hum, excusez-moi, pourrions-nous avoir un peu d'aide? » Demanda l'une d'elles, traînant ses pieds et mordillant sa lèvre. Wow, cette fille croyait vraiment avoir une chance avec le dieu machiavélique ? Ou peut-être qu'il cherchait à se mettre en couple… même si, qui voudrait sortir avec un dieu maniaque comme lui ?  
  
Loki lui rendit un petit sourire. « Bien sûr, comment puis-je aider ? »  
  
Les filles doivent avoir répondu mais plus calmement parce qu'après un moment Loki acquiesça et pointa le fond de la boutique. Les filles gloussèrent encore et partirent, assez vite, vers le fond où Loki les avait envoyées.  
  
Tony les regarda faire et retourna son visage vers Loki. Il le vit bâiller et s'accoter sur le comptoir, les bras croisés et sa tête sur ceux-ci. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si épuisé ?  
  
Loki sembla plutôt confus pour un instant avant de retrouver toute vigilance. Tony suivit son regard et vit une vieille femme essayant d'attraper quelque chose sur une étagère. Loki s'avança rapidement vers elle. Merde, il avait du style et un beau cul… attendez, quoi !?  
  
« Puis-je vous aider m'am ? » Demanda-t-il, plaçant une main gentiment sur l'épaule de la femme. Elle se tourna, lui sourit et acquiesça.  
  
« Oui s'il vous plait, jeune homme. Si vous pouviez me descendre ce livre en haut, je serais très heureuse. »  
  
Loki acquiesça et lui sourit. Wow, était-ce vraiment la même personne qu'Avant ? Sérieusement, Tony ne pouvait le dire. Il secoua la tête et replaça le livre qu'il avait pris sur l'étagère avant de s'approcher de Loki en attendant qu'il ait fini avec la femme.  
  
Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, il déglutit nerveusement et marcha vers le comptoir, tout juste pour voir Loki se rabattre à nouveau sur le comptoir, fatigué. Tony attendit devant une seconde, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait le secouer ou pas, mais il fut interrompu lorsque le garçon blond à l'autre caisse le toucha et lui parla.  
  
« Hey Len ! Tu as un client ! »  
  
Tony regarda avec amusement la tête de Loki se relever et regarder l'autre employé, frappant quelque chose qui tomba au sol.  
  
« Désolé, je suis à vous dans un instant. » Dit-il à Tony, ne le regarda pas vraiment en se penchant pour ramasser l'objet.  
  
« Pas de problème Leonard, je peux attendre. » Dit-il en souriant. En entendant sa voix il pourrait vraiment savoir s'il était Loki ou pas, parce le dieu se souviendrait certainement de lui, non ?  
  
Il regarda Loki replacer l'agrafeuse et se retourner vers lui avec un sourire désolé. Aussitôt que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il regarda avec amusement Loki se figer. Okay, alors c'était vraiment lui.  
  
Tony lui envoya un large sourire avant de s'accoter sur le comptoir et hausser un sourcil.  
  
« Hey Rodolphe, tu te souviens de moi? »  
  
 _À suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre 6 –**  
  
Loki se figea sur place lorsque Tony lui lança un large sourire avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Hey Rodolphe, tu te souviens de moi? »  
  
' Ok Loki, reste calme.' Se dit Loki tandis que ses yeux regardaient partout, regardant s'il y avait un autre Avengers ou membre du SHIELD. Il soupira doucement de soulagement lorsqu'il ne vit personne et retourna à Tony avec de grands yeux.  
  
« Stark ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »  
  
Tony haussa un sourcil. « En fait, j'allais te poser la même question. Ne devrais-tu pas être dans une prison asgardienne, ou quelque chose du genre ? »  
  
Loki frissonna au souvenir et regarda tout autour avec inquiétude, croyant que quelqu'un ait pu entendre mais personne n'avait visiblement entendu.  
  
« Non Je… ce n'est pas de tes affaires alors laisse-moi faire, j'essaie de travailler. »dit-il, essayant de fuir le comptoir et dépasser Tony mais il grogna lorsque Tony le suivit.  
  
« Je crois que ce sont mes affaires, t'sais, puisque j'ai aidé à t'y enfermer. »  
  
Loki se retourna brusquement et lui jeta un regard. « Parle moins fort, t'es malade ! tu ne vois pas que personne ici ne sait qui je suis ! Tu serais gentil de baisser la voix. »  
  
Tony relava les mains et souleva ses deux sourcils de surprise à la brusque attitude de Loki. En cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était contacter le SHIELD, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la logique. Il voulait d'abord savoir ce que préparait Loki.  
  
« OK » dit-il avant de s'approcher de Loki et parlant plus doucement, il demanda : « Pourquoi es-tu ici Loki ? »  
  
Loki soupira et pinça l'arête de son nez d'agacement. 'Merde, il est tenace' « Je travaille, j'ai un emploi ici. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Tony roula des yeux. « Non, je vois bien. Je voulais dire, sur Terre. »  
  
Loki soupira à nouveau et se retourna légèrement, jetant un regard en coin à Tony. « Si tu comptes appeler cette sale organisation pour laquelle tu travailles, je préfèrerais que vous en finissiez maintenant. »  
  
Tony souleva un sourcil. « Qui a dit que j'allais les appeler ? J'étais seulement curieux. » Dit-il d'un haussement d'épaules et Loki le regarda avec suspicion.  
  
« hm… aussi intéressante que soit cette conversation, j'ai du travail alors si tu veux bien m'excuser »  
  
« En fait, j'ai besoin d'un livre. » L'interrompit Tony. Loki le regarda et poussa un soupir agacé par ses narines.  
  
« Quel livre cherches-tu ? »  
  
« Celui-là. » Tony sortit le morceau de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Loki. Loki le regarda avec incrédulité avant de le lui prendre, leurs doigts se frôlant un instant ce qui fit rougir légèrement Tony. Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'affectait ?  
  
Loki déplia le papier et haussa un sourcil. « Tu lis ? Et là, je m'attendais à une bande dessinée pour gonfler ton égo ou un manga pervers. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre. »  
  
Tony fit la moue. « Hey, je lis merci ! Et je n'ai jamais lu une bande dessinée à propos de moi de toute ma vie. » Dit-il et Loki souleva à nouveau un sourcil puis, à la surprise de Tony, se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire mégalomaniaque, c'était léger et innocent. Plutôt mignon -'sérieusement Tony ! Arrête ça !' se dit Tony.  
  
« Par ici » dit Loki, commençant à s'éloigner et Tony le suivit. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre la collection classique et Tony le regarda lorsqu'il atteignit l'étage du haut. Il fut distrait un instant lorsque le chandail du dieu se souleva et Tony vit une peau pâle entre le chandail et le pantalon. Attendez, pourquoi avait-il des cicatrices là ?  
  
Tony n'eut pas davantage de temps pour observer Loki tandis qu'il ramenait le livre et marchait jusqu'à la caisse. Tony le regarda aller et le suivit à nouveau.  
  
Loki scanna le livre et le mit dans un sac avant de le tourner délicatement vers Tony.  
  
« Ça va faire dix dollars. »  
  
Tony atteignit sa poche de derrière pour sortir son portefeuille et sortit sa carte. « Je n'ai que ça, ça marche l'Ancêtre ? »  
  
Loki le fusilla du regard. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et ça va, mets-la dans le trou. »  
  
Tony grogna ce qui lui valut un sourcil haussé de la part du dieu, visiblement inconscient du jeu de mots qu'il venait de faire. Loki toussa doucement (d'embarras ?) lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, alors il reformula.  
  
« Mets la carte dans la machine Stark. »  
  
Tony fit un clin d'œil et inséra sa carte, pianota son NIP lorsque demandé. Après avoir retiré sa carte et l'avoir rangée, il regarda Loki.  
  
« Quand est ta pause ? »  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent en grand. « Pourquoi? »  
  
Tony haussa les épaules en réponse. « Je me demandais seulement si tu aimerais prendre un café ou quelque chose. Peut-être qu'après tu pourrais répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions et je pourrais ne plus être sur ton dos ? »  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent de surprise mais il se tourna vers l'horloge. « Hum, j'ai une heure de pause à partir de midi. »  
  
Tony sourit. « Parfait, on se revoit au Starbucks au coin de la rue à midi alors. »  
  
Il allait attraper le sac contenant le livre de Pepper mais sursauta lorsque Loki attrapa sa main pour l'arrêter.  
  
« Je vais te revoir et répondre à tes questions seulement si je peux t'en poser aussi et tu promets de ne pas contacter le SHIELD ou les Avengers. Marché ? » dit-il doucement, très proche de Tony pour ne pas se faire entendre.  
  
Tony sourit. « Entendu, on se voit plus tard, Len. »  
  
Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment que le gérant de Loki tourna le coin et vit les deux à quelques centimètres de l'autre, penchés sur le comptoir et leurs mains se touchant.  
  
« Leonard, arrêtez de flirter avec les clients et retourne travailler. »  
  
Tony regarda avec surprise et amusement Loki se séparer brusquement, le visage soudainement rouge. Il se pencha et sourit à son gérant en s'excusant.  
  
« Dé-désolé monsieur ! J'y retourne. »  
  
L'homme roula des yeux et s'éloigna avant que Loki soupire de soulagement. Il se retourna vers Tony. « On se voit à midi alors Stark » cracha-t-il.  
  
Tony sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « OK bébé, on se revoit pour notre rancard. »  
  
Loki rougit un peu mais soutint son regard meurtrier que Tony, avec surprise, trouva plutôt adorable.  
  
« Bye Stark » grogna Loki lorsque Tony le fixait.  
  
« Appelle-moi par mon prénom et arrête les surnoms chéris. »  
  
Loki maintint son regard noir.  
  
« OK, OK, je m'en vais. » Tony souleva les mains de défaite, attrapa son sac et quitta. Il sortit du magasin et marcha quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et frotter son menton en songeant.  
  
 _'Est-ce que je viens juste de flirter avec Loki et lui demander d'aller prendre un café ?'_  
  
Il secoua la tête avec surprise et retourna à sa voiture pour ranger son livre avant de prendre une marche vers le Starbucks. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de poser quelques questions au dieu et Tony était vraiment curieux de savoir comment et pourquoi Loki était ici.  
  
De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7

 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre sept –**  
  
Après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes assis seul dans le Starbucks, Tony commença à se demander si Loki allait vraiment venir. Il ne pouvait le blâmer s'il ne venait pas, mais ce serait tout de même chiant.  
  
Il prit une gorgée de son café et s'étira avant de relever la tête et voir Loki entrer dans le magasin. Il regarda autour et fit un signe de tête à Tony lorsqu'il le vit, dans le coin, qui était un endroit plutôt reclu. Tony le regarda aller au comptoir pour prendre quelque chose à boire et revenir vers Tony.  
  
Il s'assit à l'opposé et Tony releva un sourcil face à la veste de sport verte qu'il portait. Il ressemblait à un humain normal ce qui était normal, à l'exception de son regard vert perçant. En fait, la veste et les yeux se complétaient à la perfection.  
  
« Alors Sta — Tony. » Se corrigea Loki, interrompant les pensées de Tony. « Que voulais-tu savoir? »  
  
Tony y pensa une second. Que voulait-il lui demander? Il toussa en songeant rapidement à comment formuler une première question, et parla.  
  
« Et bien, en premier, pourquoi tu es ici et tu travailles dans une librairie au lieu d'être captif à Asgard? »  
  
Loki soupira et prit une gorgée de son breuvage, utilisant subtilement ses pouvoirs jotun afin de refroidir le breuvage pour ne pas se brûler la langue. Même s'il ne préférait pas revivre ses dernières années, il sentit qu'il avait besoin de tout raconter. Il devait le raconter à Tony s'il ne voulait pas que l'homme aille tout dire aux autres, mais aussi s'il voulait que Tony réponde à ses questions.  
  
Alors Loki lui raconta tout à propos de sa capture, après, comment il avait été jugé pour une année dans les prisons d'Asgard. Il raconta à Tony à propos des traitements reçus, faisant tressauter l'homme qui tira un visage horrifié.  
  
« N'ont-ils pas des doigts de l'homme, euh désolé, des doigts personnels dans ton monde? » Demanda Tony, interrompant Loki qui expliquait comment ils l'avaient torturé à Asgard, n'allant visiblement pas dans les détails.  
  
Loki secoua la tête. « Si seulement. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas Asgardien. Je suis un jotun de naissance, mais je suis sûr que Thor t'as déjà tout raconté. »  
  
Tony acquiesça faiblement. « Il en a parlé »  
  
Loki secoua la tête. « Cette grande gueule. » Cracha-t-il avant de continuer son histoire. Il raconta ensuite à Tony comment son héritage s'était retourné contre lui en prison et à propos du procès qui l'avait fait atterrir ici.  
  
Il lui dit comment il avait été banni sur Terre sans aucun pouvoir sauf ses pouvoirs naturels. « Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne m'en servirai pas. J'exècre ma forme jotun. »  
  
« Okay. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après la sentence? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai été emmené ici. » Loki haussa les épaules et posa la tête sur sa main. « Thor m'a aidé à m'installer ici, lui et son amie Jane m'ont aidé à trouver un appartement et un emploi et j'ai vécu une petite vie tranquille jusqu'à présent, ce qui fait déjà un mois. »  
  
Tony s'adossa et siffla. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait de la part du dieu, ou ex-dieu… peut importe ce qu'il était, mais il était surpris d'être désolé pour lui. Il enleva sa casquette et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder Loki directement dans les yeux.  
  
« Wow, ça a eu l'air dur. » Ils restèrent assis en silence un instant avant que Tony ne recommence à parler. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne parlerai pas de toi. Aussi longtemps que tu ne complotes pas contre la Terre, ou tant que tes pouvoirs ne seront pas de retour, je n'appellerai pas le SHIELD. »  
  
Loki sourit en remerciement et acquiesça. « Merci, Je… j'apprécie vraiment. Maintenant, vas-tu respecter ton engagement? »  
  
Tony haussa les épaules et se pencha en avant. « Bien sûr, envoie. »  
  
Loki haussa un sourcil à son choix de mot mais comprit que ça voulait dire oui alors il poursuivit.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le bidule brillant dans ta poitrine? »  
  
Tony sourit, c'était exactement la question à laquelle il s'attendait.  
  
« Je l'avais dans mon torse pour éloigner les fragments de shrapnel de mon cœur. C'était un aimant électromagnétique qui repoussait constamment les morceaux de mon cœur, donc si on me l'enlevait plus de quelques secondes, je pouvais mourir. » Il haussa les épaules lorsque Loki fut surpris. « Ça alimentait également mes armures mais… » il fit une pause, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait mentionner ses armures ou non.  
  
« Allez…? » dit Loki, le pressant de continuer. « J'ai tout dit, c'est ton tour. »  
  
Tony soupira et continua. « Mais j'ai fait exploser toutes mes armures après un combat contre un gars nommé le Mandarin à Noël dernier. »  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent de surprise. « Pourquoi tu les as fait exploser? »  
  
Tony haussa les épaules. « À ce moment-là, je l'ai fait pour ma petite-amie, pour lui prouver que je n'allais pas constamment mettre nos vies en danger en étant Iron Man, et c'était Noël. » Soupira-t-il encore. « Mais depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je regrette toujours. »  
  
Loki acquiesça. « Pourquoi tu ne les reconstruis pas? »  
  
Tony sourit. « J'y ai déjà pensé. Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur un autre projet de voiture volante. »  
  
Loki haussa un sourcil. « Tu veux dire ces boites de métal qui roulent? »  
  
Tony acquiesça. « Ouais, mais une qui peut voler et qui est bonne pour l'environnement. »  
  
Loki hocha la tête. « Ça a l'air intéressant, j'espère que ça fonctionnera. » Dit-il avant de s'étirer en bâillant.  
  
« Fatigué? » Demanda Tony en souriant. Loki ne fit qu'acquiescer.  
  
« Thor est à blâmer. La nuit dernière, nous avons fait un marathon de film et je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit… » il fit une pause et pointa Tony. « En fait, je crois me souvenir qu'il avait mentionné que c'était toi qui lui avais appris comment fonctionnait cette machine infernale. »  
  
Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire et soulever les mains en soumission. « Je crois bien avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit d'excuse. « Même si je n'ai jamais cru que Thor voudrait tous les regarder d'un coup et t'embarquerais là-dedans, désolé. »  
  
Loki secoua la tête. « Oh, ça va. C'était plutôt agréable en fait, et je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose pour te faire payer. »  
  
Tony déglutit et commença à paniquer un peu face au regard légèrement méchant qu'il reçut. Il se calma lorsqu'il vit le dieu lui faire un clin d'œil.  
  
« OK, peut-être qu'on pourrait reprendre un café à moment donné, sauf que c'est moi qui paie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »  
  
Loki haussa un sourcil. « Tu apprécies ma compagnie? »  
  
Tony se questionna un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas si mal et malgré le choc initial de leur rencontre, Tony avait trouvé ça amusant aujourd'hui.  
  
« Ouais, c'était plutôt amusant. Qu'en penses-tu donc? » Il haussa un sourcil suggestivement et sourit, ce qui fit rire Loki. Merde, ça sonnait bien aux oreilles de Tony — 'Hey, non Stark! '  
  
Loki sembla songeur un instant tout en jouant avec son verre vide.  
  
« Je vais y penser, mais je dois retourner au travail maintenant. »  
  
Tony fronça les sourcils et regarda l'horloge, surpris lorsqu'il vit que ça faisait presque une heure. Le temps s'envolait vraiment lorsqu'on avait du plaisir…  
  
Avant que Tony ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, Loki déposa son verre sur la table et se pencha légèrement.  
  
« En passant, tu as une moustache de mousse. » Dit-il et sourit en sortant de la boutique. Tony le regarda avec un sourcil haussé et le maudit lorsqu'il réalisa que Loki ne lui avait pas donné une réponse satisfaisante.  
  
Il allait se relever et quitter mais lorsqu'il regarda le verre vide de Loki, il sourit. Sur le plastique se trouvaient un numéro et un bonhomme souriant et un L en dessous. Tony rit tout bas et prit le verre.  
  
'Wow… mais quand est-ce qu'il a écrit ça? ' pensa-t-il, se remémorant leur rencontre et se demandant quand il avait fait ça. Il haussa simplement les épaules et sourit lorsqu'il remit ses verres fumés. Il attrapa le verre et sortit du Starbucks, souriant aux employés avant de quitter et retourner à sa voiture, un sourire sur le visage jusqu'à la maison.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8

Note pour préciser l'annotation du chapitre. En  _italique_ , ce sont les messages texte de Tony. Entre [ ], ce sont les messages texte de Loki. Désolée pour la confusion, je ne savais quoi faire pour ne pas trop allourdir le texte. 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre 8 –**  
  
Tony ne pouvait enlever le sourire de son visage qu'il soit heureux ou pas lors de son retour vers la tour et qu'il utilisa l'ascenseur jusqu'en haut. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si heureux. Pour être honnête, il était surpris lui-même.  
  
Aujourd'hui, il était tombé sur le dieu des Malices, tout ça pour découvrir qu'il avait été torturé et qu'il était dépouillé de ses pouvoirs. Il l'avait même regardé quelques fois, avait flirté de façon flagrante et avait même apprécié sa compagnie plus qu'il ne le devait.  
  
Il était heureux aussi que Loki lui ait laissé son numéro. Il tenait d'ailleurs le verre vide dans une main et le sac de la librairie dans l'autre lorsqu'il entra dans le séjour de sa tour, où se trouvaient les Avengers et Pepper, regardant tous un film sur son immense télévision à écran plat.  
  
« Hey Tony. Est-ce que tu as mon livre? » demanda Pepper lorsque Tony entra dans la pièce, attirant le regard de tous sur lui.  
  
« Yup. » Acquiesça Tony en tendant le sac à Pepper qui lui sourit et le remercia. « Je t'avais dit que j'écoutais ce que tu disais. »  
  
« En fait, je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu as vraiment dit… De toute façon, je suis impressionnée par le nombre de temps que ça t'a pris pour le trouver? »  
  
Tony se mit à rire tandis qu'il rangea le verre vide dans sa chambre, s'assurant de noter le numéro de téléphone avant de marcher vers le bar.  
  
« J'ai été prendre un café parce que j'étais assoiffé, c'est un pays libre après tout, non? » dit-il en tira une bouteille de Jack Daniels de son frigidaire avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Bruce, tout au bout.  
  
« D'accord. En tout cas, merci, j'apprécie. » Sourit Pepper et Tony lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers l'écran. Il roula des yeux lorsqu'il vit ce qu'ils écoutaient; le deuxième film de la série Narnia. Tony l'avait vu si souvent, mais ça l'amusait toujours de regarder Thor et Steve regarder ce genre de film. Il pouvait bien s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait Loki, la veille, lorsqu'il regardait les films avec Thor.  
  
Il regarda ce dernier et manqua exploser de rire lorsqu'il vit les larges cernes sous ses yeux, même s'il ne semblait pas fatigué. Il se souvint alors le numéro de Loki et tira son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un rapide message texte.  
  
 _Hey, c'est Tony. Q29? : P_  
  
Il ne voyait pas d'autre façon de commencer une conversation mais il souhaita qu'il lui réponde. Il rangea ensuite son téléphone. Tony faillit sursauter lorsqu'il vibra presque aussitôt. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que c'était Loki, et déplia le téléphone.  
  
[Je ne suis pas trop familier avec les abréviations encore. Qu'est-ce que Q29 veut dire? O_o]  
  
Tony sourit à l'émoji puis répondit rapidement.  
  
 _Ça veut dire 'Quoi de neuf? ' ;)_  
  
Loki lui répondit aussitôt.  
  
[Je suis au travail. Pourquoi poses-tu une question si évidente?]  
  
Tony se claqua le front mentalement. Devrait-il expliquer tout ce qu'il lui dirait? Il commença à taper une réponse avant d'arrêter, effacer et réécrire le message. C'était probablement mieux qu'il utilisait des mots complets.  
  
 _C'est pour débuter une conversation. Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de me parler quand même?_  
  
[Et bien, oui, mais je travaille actuellement. J'apprécierai si tu m'ennuyais plus tard lorsque je ne serai pas surveillé par mon patron]  
  
 _Ton patron enh? Il fait peur… Je trouve qu'il ressemblait à un poisson lorsqu'il t'a vu me menacer._  
  
[Je ne te menaçais pas, je 'flirtais avec le client' tu te souviens?]  
  
Tony se mit à rire fort, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce.  
  
« À qui tu parles? » demanda Clint lorsque ce fut la pause publicitaire. Visiblement, ils écoutaient ce film sur un poste de télévision. Tony haussa les épaules et texta une réponse pour Loki.  
  
Oh oui, j'ai oublié. Je crois quand même qu'il ressemblait à un poisson.  
  
« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui. »  
  
Pepper sourit. « Une fille? »  
  
Tony secoua la tête et sans penser, lâcha : « Non, c'était un gars. »  
  
Il se figea avant de relever la tête. Tout le monde lui jetait un regard étrange.  
  
« Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Je voulais dire que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui semble être amusant et nous avons pris un café. »  
  
Ils soulevèrent tous un sourcil.  
  
« Ah… grandissez. » Il leur lança un regard faussement en rogne et regarda son téléphone qui venait tout juste de vibrer; c'était Loki.  
  
Maintenant un poisson en colère.  
  
« Nous savons que tu n'en parlais pas dans ce sens Tony. À moins que tu ne changes de bord ce qui serait correct. Comment s'appelle-t-il? » demanda Bruce  
  
'Hmm' pensa à toute vitesse Tony. ' Je ne peux pas utiliser Loki, c'est trop rare et je lui ai promis que je ne parlerais pas de lui, mais je ne peux pas utiliser Leonard parce que Thor est là.' Il baissa le regard sur la bouteille entre ses mains discrètement et lit le nom dessus. « Jack »  
  
« Jack? C'est son prénom? » demanda Natasha, incrédule.  
  
« Uh… » Tony manqua dire 'Daniels' mais ce serait trop visible que c'était un faux nom. « Il ne me l'a pas dit. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement et renvoya un message à Loki.  
  
Ouhh… effrayant. Je crois que je vais te laisser maintenant pour que tu puisses travailler. Je détesterais te mettre dans le pétrin à nouveau (visage innocent)  
  
« Oh. » Répondit Natasha, retournant son attention sur l'écran lorsque le film recommença. « Intéressant. »  
  
Tony haussa un sourcil vers elle puis secoua la tête lorsqu'il reçut une autre réponse du dieu.  
  
[C'eeeeeeest ça : /]  
  
 _Hey, tu veux qu'on se voie demain? C'est samedi, tu ne dois pas travailler non?_  
  
'Ouais, pourquoi ne pas le rencontrer à nouveau? Ça ne sonne pas du tout comme un rencard' pensa Tony et roula des yeux pour lui-même.  
  
[Non, je ne travaille pas. D'accord, que penses-tu de me rencontrer à l'entrée nord du parc vers 14 h?]  
  
Tony soupira avant de répondre.  
  
 _ew, dans la nature D : haha, je plaisante. Okay, on se voit là alors ;)_  
  
[À demain alors. Je retourne travailler avec le poisson en colère.]  
  
Tony se mit à rire à nouveau et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche, deux pensées occupant son esprit : 1 pourquoi avait-il si hâte au lendemain? Et 2, pourquoi se sentait-il étrange juste en pensant à Loki? Ça n'avait aucun sens… il haussa les épaules et recommença à écouter le film avec les autres, oubliant tout ce qui avait rapport avec Loki pour un instant.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 9

 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre 9 –**  
  
Le lendemain, Loki fut le premier à arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Il portait une paire de jeans skinny verts qui était légèrement serré (même si Jane lui avait assuré que c'était la mode à Midgard), un chandail à col V gris clair, une veste de cuir noir et un foulard charcoal autour de son cou. Le froid ne l'affectait pas mais il devait porter ça pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
  
Il n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de voir Tony marcher dans la rue dans sa direction. L'homme portait un pantalon noir, un chandail blanc sans cravate, une veste noire et un manteau brun clair ainsi qu'un chapeau et des verres fumés. En gros, il avait la classe, tout comme Loki.  
  
Lorsqu'il se tint devant Loki, il sourit de dépit. « Désolé, je suis un peu en retard; Natasha et Clint m'interrogeaient avant de partir. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien dit. »  
  
Loki haussa un sourcil amusé et rit. « D'accord, allons-y? » dit-il en désignant le parc. Les yeux de Tony se soulevèrent aussitôt de surprise.  
  
« Tu veux dire… aller là-dedans? Je pensais qu'on faisait juste se réunir ici. »  
  
Loki lui rendit un regard colérique. « En fait j'aime être ici Stark. C'est rafraichissant et je suis enfermé toute la semaine dans une boutique. Allez, ce n'est pas si mal. »  
  
Tony roula des yeux mais Loki ne put le voir à cause de ses verres fumés. Au lieu de ça, il haussa tout bêtement les épaules. « D'accord, allons-y alors. » Dis Tony en pointant la forêt tandis que Loki souriait.  
  
/…/  
  
« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose qui me démange? » demanda Tony lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur un banc.  
  
« Bien sûr, si tu veux, mais je peux ne pas répondre. » Dis Loki de manière insolente ce qui fit sourire Tony.  
  
« Pourquoi tu l'as fait? »  
  
Loki fronça les sourcils. « Pardon? »  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu essayé de… tu sais… » il s'approcha de Loki. « essayé de prendre le contrôle du monde. »  
  
Loki rougit légèrement du rapprochement de l'autre homme, se disant qu'il sentait vraiment bon… Tony prit ce silence pour un rejet, et souleva les mains.  
  
« Bien sur, tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne le veux pas… »  
  
Loki secoua la tête. « Non ça va. » Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda le ciel.  
  
« Après que Thor ait détruit le Bifrot, je suis tombé dans les abysses. Pour être franc, c'était terrifiant et j'étais dans un état plutôt vulnérable à ce moment-là. » Il prit une pause. « Et Thanos m'a trouvé… il est tout simplement si fort qu'il a pris le dessus sur mes pensées et mes émotions, les utilisant pour le contrôler et utiliser toute la rage que j'avais envers Thor. Il m'a influencé de prendre Midgard, me promettant ce monde en récompense si je dirigeais les Chitauri dans cette guerre… »  
  
Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Loki avait subi un lavage de cerveau pour faire ça… soudainement, il avait plus de respect pour cet homme et se sentait encore plus désolé pour lui.  
  
« Le contrôle de l'esprit était horrible, je suis certain que ton ami l'Oiseau peut t'en parler, et il y avait toujours la menace que Thanos se pointe si j'échouais… »  
  
Sans le savoir, les yeux de Loki s'étaient remplis d'eau et une seule larme coula sur sa joue, choquant les deux hommes. Loki leva une main pour l'effacer et sourit à Tony.  
  
« Alors voilà ta réponse. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. »  
  
Tony fut choqué lorsque, sans penser il tira Loki dans une étreinte. « Je suis si désolé. » Dis Tony calmement tandis que Loki était figé. Il lui fallut un instant, mais lentement ses bras rendirent l'étreinte de Tony. Ils s'enlacèrent un petit moment avant que Tony ne s'éloigne et tousse de gêne. « Hey, tu veux une crème glacée? »  
  
Loki sourit et acquiesça, il en avait déjà mangé auparavant et il avait aimé. « Oui, j'aimerais bien. »  
  
« Considère ça comme un petit remboursement pour avoir enduré le marathon de films de Thor. »  
  
Loki rit et se releva tandis que tous les deux marchaient vers un camion de crème glacée dans le parc. « Très bien. »  
  
/…/  
  
« Quelle saveur? » demanda Tony en observant les yeux de Loki regarder toutes les saveurs.  
  
« Um, pourrais-je avoir à la menthe. »  
  
« Bien sûr. » Dis Tony avant de se retourner vers le vendeur. « Un cornet de crème glacée à la menthe et un autre à la fraise s'il vous plait. »  
  
L'homme leur sourit et fit les cornets pendant que Tony les payait. Il ramassa la monnaie et ils s'éloignèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony se retourna vers Loki et du regarder deux fois lorsqu'il vit les mains du dieu devenir bleues.  
  
« Euh… Loki? »  
  
« Oui? » demanda-t-il, inconscient de ce qui se passait.  
  
« Tes mains… est-ce que c'est une partie de ton… euh… vrai héritage? »  
  
Loki fronça les sourcils et regarda ses mains avant d'ouvrir les yeux de surprise. « Merde! » dit-il et Tony remarqua que sa langue aussi était bleue. « Ça doit être à cause de la nourriture froide, merde. » Dit-il en commençant à paniquer.  
  
Tony lui sourit amicalement et sortit quelque chose des poches de son manteau. « Tiens, mets ça. » Dit-il en sortant une paire de gants de tissus noirs. « Tu peux les garder si tu veux, j'en ai plein à la maison. »  
  
« Merci » dit Loki en souriant tandis qu'il tendait à Tony sa crème glacée en échange des gants. Tandis qu'il les enfilait, il vit Tony lécher sa crème glacée et Loki s'exclama : « Hey! C'est la mienne! »  
  
Tony haussa les épaules puis lui fit un clin d'œil en la lui rendant. « Je voulais essayer. Tiens, tu peux en avoir de la mienne si tu veux. »  
  
Les sourcils de Loki se soulevèrent avant qu'il se penche et sorte une langue bleue de sa bouche pour lécher la crème de Tony. Lorsqu'il fit cela, Tony sentit quelque chose d'étrange parcourir son estomac et il rougit lorsque Loki s'éloigna.  
  
« Hmm, délicieux. Peut-être prendrai-je cette saveur la prochaine fois. »  
  
Tony sourit et pensa à ce qu'il allait dire avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Mais avant que des mots ne sortent, son téléphone sonna depuis sa poche. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Loki avant de le sortir et de répondre.  
  
« Ici Stark. »  
  
« Tony, où es-tu? As-tu oublié la réunion importante d'aujourd'hui? » La voix de Pepper parvint des haut-parleurs.  
  
« Il y avait une réunion? » dit Tony, confus. « Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui c'était congé? »  
  
« Non, ce ne l'est pas. Où es-tu de toute façon? Jarvis ne veut pas me dire où tu es. »  
  
Tony sourit. « Euh… en fait je suis avec Jack. »  
  
Loki haussa un sourcil et Tony lui mima des lèvres 'faux nom' ce qu'il sembla comprendre puisqu'il acquiesça.  
  
Lorsque l'appel fut terminé, après une petite dispute entre Pepper et Tony, ce dernier soupira et se tourna vers Loki.  
  
« Désolé, je dois filer. Euh… mais c'était amusant aujourd'hui! On doit se refaire ça! » dit-il en souriant avant de s'éloigner. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant que Loki ne l'appelle.  
  
« Attends! »  
  
Il se retourna en haussant les sourcils et Loki rougit faiblement en parlant.  
  
« Euh… voudrais-tu aller diner avec moi? »  
  
Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent de choc et il se figea une seconde. Loki se méprit sur le choc et cru que c'était un mauvais choc. Il souleva les mains rapidement.  
  
« Nous faisons ça à Asgard. C'est plutôt normal de faire ça entre amis… c'est… si tu nous considères amis? »  
  
« O-Oui! Ça me va! Euh… je te rappelle pour qu'on prévoie ça. On se parle plus tard! » dit-il en souriant avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
  
Loki lui fit un salut de la main et fut surpris de constater que, lui aussi, souriait comme un idiot. Il souleva un sourcil avant de se retourner et retourner à son appartement.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 10

 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre dix –**  
  
Lorsque Loki arriva à son appartement, il se sentait étrange. Ce n'était pas un malaise de maladie, mais plus comme un malaise confus. Être avec Tony dans le parc avait vraiment été amusant, ce qui l'avait vraiment surprit.  
  
Avant ce fameux jour où Tony était apparu dans la librairie, il détestait vraiment cet homme… mais après avoir passé du temps avec lui dans le café et dans le parc (en plus des échanges de message texte entre eux) il commençait à apprécier l'homme.  
  
Il repensa au moment où ils mangeaient de la crème glacée et rougit lorsqu'il se souvint des moments partagés ensemble. Il se souvint aussi de l'accolade après qu'il ait partagé toute son âme à l'autre homme et à quel point il s'était senti bien après. En général, ça avait été une bonne journée, même si ses mains étaient devenues bleues.  
  
En songeant à ça, il regarda les gants que Tony lui avait donnés et sourit lorsqu'une sensation chaude se propagea au travers de son corps. Il en souleva un vers son nez et inspira, rougissant lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'il faisait et que les gants sentaient exactement comme Tony.  
  
Loki tenta de repousser ce genre de pensées, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elles lui apporteraient? … il retira les gants en grimaçant. Ses mains étaient encore bleues. 'Génial, maintenant je dois prendre une douche chaude avant que Thor n'arrive et se demande ce qui se passe.' Pensa-t-il en soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en marchant vers la douche.  
  
Depuis qu'on lui avait retiré ses pouvoirs, c'était plus difficile de reprendre son apparence « humaine » après avoir été en contact avec quelque chose de froid. Il avait remarqué que pour reprendre son apparence, il avait besoin de mettre la partie concernée en contact avec quelque chose de chaud comme du feu ou de l'eau, même s'il préférait l'eau au feu qui laissait des marques sur sa peau maintenant.  
  
Il retira tous ses vêtements en marchant vers sa chambre pour accéder à la salle de bain, puis entra dans le petit espace carré et laissa l'eau chaude cascader sur lui. Dès les premières secondes, la peau de ses mains reprit leur couleur normale et il profita de la sensation relaxante de l'eau qui coulait et réchauffait la pièce, ses pensées précédentes revenant dans son esprit.  
  
Des images de l'homme sexy surgirent dans sa tête lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de la journée. Il gémit légèrement lorsqu'il se souvint comment il avait essayé de l'inviter à sortir mais il ne pouvait se mentir; bien sûr que des amis ne sortaient pas manger avec l'autre sans signification et il était surpris que Tony ait accepté.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il dit oui de toute façon? Est-ce qu'il aimait Loki comme lui l'aimait? Probablement pas, puisque Loki avait souvent entendu les gens parler de Tony comme d'un playboy charmeur de femmes. Mais imaginons que ce soit possible… s'il décidait de perturber les habitudes du playboy et qu'il devienne le petit-ami de Loki… OK. Maintenant toutes ses pensées lui échappaient.  
  
Loki ouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard, gémissant d'ennui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait une érection. Il tenta de la faire disparaitre dans ses pensées, songeant à des choses repoussantes, mais quelque part son esprit revenait toujours à Tony.  
  
Loki soupira et passa une main le long de son cœur, admettant sa défaite du moment, jusqu'à ce que la main atteigne son membre dur. Il haleta lorsque sa main se referma autour et commença à aller et venir.  
  
Il utilisa son autre main pour explorer son corps inconsciemment, imaginant que c'était Tony derrière lui, se pressant contre son corps nu en lui faisant plaisir. Cette pensée fit gémir Loki plus fort. Était-ce lui ou si c'était soudainement plus chaud ici?  
  
Il haleta lorsque sa main atteignit ses mamelons en les pinçant gentiment. Putain, comme il souhaitait que ce soit vraiment Tony qui lui fasse ça…  
  
Son allure accéléra rapidement, le forçant à appuyer une main contre le mur vitré pour le supporter lorsqu'il sentit ses genoux faiblir. Sa main frotta de haut en bas de son sexe de plus en plus vite tandis que des images du sexy milliardaire passaient devant ses yeux. En se branlant, il utilisa quelques tours de main appris au fil des années, utilisant ceux qui l'emmèneraient le plus vite à la jouissance.  
  
Son pouce glissa sur le bout de son pénis, aguichant la fente pendant que sa main le supportant fut remplacée par son front contre la vitre pour pouvoir descendre sur son corps et caresser ses testicules. Le dos de Loki s'arqua tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la vitre, une vague de plaisir le parcourant. Il tangua vers l'avant avant de se retenir de sa main contre la vitre, laissant une seule main en finir avec son plaisir, allant et venant sur son membre douloureux.  
  
Après un certain moment à faire ça et en fermant ses yeux de concentration, il jouit puissamment contre la vitre en un long cri de plaisir.  
  
Il se tint là un instant, reprenant son souffle tandis que ses yeux s'embrumaient de l'orgasme. Merde, il n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps… et wow, ça faisait du bien.  
  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que le visage de Tony revienne à ses pensées ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Il referma lentement une main sur sa bouche et murmura : « Merde. » Avant de finir le reste dans sa tête : 'je crois que j'aime Tony…'  
  
 _À suivre..._


	11. Chapitre 11

 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre onze-**  
  
Après sa réunion ennuyante, Tony avait appelé Loki pour organiser leur « pas rencard ». Ils avaient planifié de se rencontrer au même endroit à l'entrée nord du parc, puis Tony les conduirait quelque part.  
  
Tony dit à Loki de porter quelque chose de 'bien' ce qui pouvait vouloir dire n'importe quoi en fait. Après plusieurs heures à essayer des vêtements, il trouva finalement quelque chose de bien et professionnel, et qu'il pourrait porter sans avoir l'air trop intelligent. Même si c'était Tony Stark qui organisait l'événement, Loki devina qu'il n'aurait probablement pas besoin de se changer.  
  
En bout de ligne, il porterait un ensemble noir, un chandail vert foncé et un gilet noir, et un manteau noir par-dessus. Il se tint devant les grilles du parc en attendant patiemment Tony, jouant avec ses mains dans ses poches pour avoir l'air normal tout en attendant.  
  
Loki sourit lorsqu'il vit une convertible rouge tourner le coin et s'arrêter directement devant lui. La fenêtre du côté conducteur descendit, dévoilant Tony et son coude contre le bord de la vitre, un sourire sur le visage. Il portait un chandail vert, une cravate noire et des pantalons noirs et il avait même coiffé ses cheveux en arrière.  
  
Tony siffla lorsqu'il vit Loki et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rougir un peu le dieu. « Mudgard te va décidément bien, Odinson. » Dit-il, aguicheur. Loki haussa un sourcil amusé et fit le tour de la voiture pour s'asseoir du côté passager.  
  
« Je crois que tu voulais dire Midgard mais merci Stark. »  
  
Le sourcil de Tony tiqua d'agacement à l'utilisation de son nom de famille, puis il lança à Loki un large sourire, sûr de lui. « Pas de problème Princesse. Maintenant allons diner, j'ai faim! »  
  
Loki rit lorsque Tony lui fit un autre clin d'œil, puis ralluma le véhicule et accéléra dans la nuit, Black Sabbath crachant des haut-parleurs.  
  
/…/  
  
Ils roulèrent une demi-heure, assis dans un silence qui n'était pas inconfortable. Tony était un peu déçu que Loki n'ait pas eu peur d'être en voiture comme Thor la première fois, mais il ne mentionna pas ça parce que c'était probablement inutile. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à un petit stationnement derrière un restaurant italien réputé.  
  
« Je connais le gars qui travaille ici et la bouffe est bonne. » Dis Tony tandis qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, Tony s'assurant qu'elle était bien verrouillée avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent et il hocha la tête lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Il regarda tout autour tandis qu'ils progressaient dans un luxueux corridor jusqu'à se tenir face à un homme qui avait souri aussitôt qu'il avait vu Tony arriver. L'homme était petit et avait des cheveux gris, une moustache gris foncé et des sourcils noirs très contrastants. Il portait un ensemble brun et il avait un regard sympathique que Loki voyait dans les yeux de quelques personnes, et il sut aussitôt que c'était l'un des meilleurs Midgardiens.  
  
« M. Stark! C'est bien de vous revoir à nouveau! »  
  
« Hey Harry! » répondit Tony en souriant. « Comment vont les affaires? » demanda-t-il en tendant la main.  
  
Harry prit sa main et la serra. « Ça explose de clients, et tout ça grâce à mon meilleur ami milliardaire qui a fait de mon petit commerce familial un restaurant réputé. »  
  
Tony secoua la tête en détachant leurs mains. « Aww aller, je crois que la nourriture est la seule raison pour laquelle les gens reviennent. Tu me donnes trop de crédit. »  
  
Derrière lui, Loki toussa discrètement ce qui attira l'attention de Harry.  
  
« Qui est-ce donc? Un nouvel ami? » dit-il, haussant un sourcil suggestif.  
  
'Je souhaite…' pensa Loki avant d'être coupé lorsque Tony secoua la tête.  
  
« Juste un ami. Est-ce que ma table habituelle est libre? »  
  
« Oui, suivez-moi gentilshommes. » Sur ce, il attrapa deux menus et avança dans la large pièce derrière lui.  
  
La pièce était sereine et donnait une impression de royaleté, avec des gens discutant poliment à leurs propres tables. Quelques-uns tournèrent la tête en direction de Tony par simple curiosité mais personne ne bougea pour l'accoster. Ils progressèrent jusqu'à leur table, prirent place et reçurent leurs menus avant que Harry ne parte.  
  
« Comment l'as-tu connu? » demanda Loki après avoir retiré son manteau. Il commença à regarder le menu, même s'il ne connaissait pas la moitié de la nourriture.  
  
« Un vieil ami de la famille avec qui j'ai gardé contact. » Lança Tony en refermant le menu et en le déposant. « Je crois que je vais prendre le steak. »  
  
Loki acquiesça et regarda son menu, toujours incertain. Tony le remarqua et fronça les sourcils légèrement.  
  
« Ça va? »  
  
Loki le regarda un instant et soupira lorsque ses joues rosirent. « Non je… j'ai peur que… c'est un peu embarrassant mais… je ne connais pas la moitié de ce qu'il y a là-dedans. »  
  
Tony regarda Loki blanchir avant de se mettre à rire.  
  
« Quoi?! » lança Loki d'un ton agacé tandis qu'il regardait l'homme qui riait.  
  
« R-rien, c'est juste, tu sembles si innocent lorsque tu dis ça! » parvint à dire Tony entre deux rires.  
  
« Innocent? » dit Loki avec incrédulité, tout en rougissant. En fait, le rougissement ne l'aidait pas vraiment en ce moment.  
  
Tony acquiesça et secoua la tête pour se calmer. « Non, désolé, je n'aurais pas du rire. » Loki ne dit rien tandis que Tony regardait par-dessus son menu et pointa. « Tu sembles le genre de personne à aimer ça. »  
  
« Poulet Souvlaki? » Loki haussa un sourcil et Tony releva les épaules.  
  
« C'est plutôt délicieux. Et tu ne le sauras pas avant d'avoir essayé. » Dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Loki, ce qui fit sourire Loki qui hocha la tête.  
  
Leur attention fut distraite de l'autre lorsqu'un homme à une table près d'eux se releva, se mit à genoux à côté de ce qui semblait être sa petite-ami et, parce que toute la pièce était maintenant silencieuse, tous regardèrent l'homme sortir un écrin pour le tenir devant lui.  
  
« Veux-tu m'épouser? » Entendirent-ils avant que la femme ne tende une main vers sa bouche en acquiesça. Tous applaudirent lorsque le couple s'enlaça et même Tony et Loki sourirent.  
  
Ils revinrent à l'autre mais n'avaient plus rien à dire. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence dérangeant, personne ne sachant quoi dire jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur vienne à leur table et leur demande s'ils étaient prêts à commander.  
  
Tony commanda pour les deux, et heureusement pour Loki, il engagea une nouvelle conversation entre eux, leur faisant tout oublier à propos des nouveaux fiancés et l'étrange impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux eue à propos de l'autre à ce moment-là.  
  
/…/  
  
« Tony, ça va. J'ai dit que tu pouvais me laisser là où nous sommes rencontrés, je vais marcher! » dit Loki tandis qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.  
  
« Non ça va. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes en chemin. De plus, je veux voir où tu habites! »  
  
Loki soupira puis haussa les épaules de défaite. « Très bien, mais juste un petit tour OK? »  
  
Tony ricana face à son instinct de protection et acquiesça avant d'entrer dans la voiture. Après avoir demandé à Loki son adresse et parcouru les ruelles jusque là, Tony arrêta la voiture devant le gratte-ciel d'appartements où Loki vivait.  
  
Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire ou faire jusqu'à ce que Loki détache sa ceinture de sécurité et se retourne vers Tony. « Hey, tu veux monter prendre un verre? »  
  
Tony sourit et hocha la tête. « J'aimerais. Laisse-moi stationner cette mauvaise fille et je te suis. » Dit-il en conduisant sa voiture dans un stationnement tout près des immeubles.  
  
Après être sorti, il suivit Loki jusqu'à son appartement avec empressement, ce qui fit rire Loki. Ils l'atteignirent finalement et Tony siffla lorsque Loki ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Belle place. »  
  
Loki sourit en fermant la porte derrière eux avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. « Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je dois admettre que j'y suis attaché. »  
  
Tony le regarda sortir deux verres d'une armoire et sortit une bouteille de scotch d'une autre armoire.  
  
« Tout ce que j'ai c'est du scotch, ça te va? »  
  
« Parfait. » Répondit Tony, s'assurant d'éviter une pile de livres mal placés. Il devrait s'assurer de l'éviter en partant.  
  
Tandis qu'il regardait tout autour, il remarqua que la porte de chambre de Loki était ouverte, mais avant de se rendre là pour fouiner, Loki revint et lui tendit son verre.  
  
« Santé » dit Tony en soulevant son verre pour les cogner ensemble.  
  
« Santé. » Répondit Loki avant qu'ils prennent tous les deux une gorgée de leur boisson. « Merci pour ce soir, tu m'as fait passer un bon moment. »  
  
Tony sourit. « Hey, je suis Tony Stark. Je sais comment faire passer du bon temps, attends, du bon temps? Suis-je un genre d'escorte? »  
  
Loki grogna lorsque Tony rougit d'embarras. « Désolé, je suis certain d'être plus ivre que je le croyais lorsque tu m'as invité ici pour un verre et je dois conduire pour le retour alors… »  
  
Tony déposa son verre sur la table et se retourna pour sourire à Loki. « Euh… pour me reprendre, merci pour cette belle soirée. »  
  
Loki sourit et déposa son verre sur la table avant d'aller vers la porte. Avant de l'avoir atteint, il se tourna. « Ça va, je peux t'assurer que j'ai passé un bon moment aussi. »  
  
Tony lui sourit et s'avança, sans remarquer où il allait et parvenant à se barrer les pieds dans la pile de livres qu'il avait évités tout à l'heure. Il tomba en criant, directement sur Loki et, un bref instant, leurs bouches furent l'une contre l'autre.  
  
Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise tandis qu'ils restèrent collés un instant, ne bougeant ni l'un ni l'autre jusqu'à ce que Tony se redresse lentement.  
  
Ils se tinrent face à l'autre mal à l'aise, rougissant tous les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire jusqu'à ce que Tony tousse et pointe la porte.  
  
« Euh… oui, je crois que je ferais mieux de… » et sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et quitta.  
  
Loki était toujours figé sur place, surpris que son mauvais organisation de livres ait fait en sorte que Tony l'embrasse. Si ce n'était du fait qu'il s'était éloigné et avait quitté cette situation dérangeante, alors Loki aurait sauté de joie, au lieu de quoi il gémit et alla dans sa chambre, priant que les choses iraient mieux après ça.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 12

 

 **Second chances – Chapitre douze –**  
  
'OK, OK Tony, ne panique pas. Tu viens d'embrasser accidentellement quelqu'un que tu haïssais il y a quelques jours, et qui te détestait mais ça va. Ça va plus que bien.' Se dit Tony en revenant vers la tour Stark/Avengers. 'Merde… ça ne va pas enh? C'est comme… embrasser ton meilleur ami. C'est juste mal.'  
  
Il se figea lorsqu'il monta dans l'ascenseur et monta vers son étage. Attendez… venait-il de dire son meilleur ami ? Non, surelement qu'il n'estimait pas autant Loki, pas déjà… 'Je sais que j'ai eu pas mal de plaisir récemment mais… wow. Nous avons changé rapidement… je ne pense même pas avoir dormis avec quiconque depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois.'  
  
Tony serra les lèvres en pensant puis échappa une respiration rapide tout en frottant le derrière de sa tête. Est-ce que ça avait été si long depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait une fille ? Est-ce que Loki l'avait vraiment influencé de ce bord ? 'Ouais'.  
  
Tandis qu'il arriva à son étage, il fut heureux de trouver l'appartement vide lorsqu'il prit un verre d'alcool et se laissa engloutir par son sofa, en profitant pour étirer ses jambes tout en restant assis, songeur. Il gémit lorsqu'il tendit le cou et regarda le plafond.  
  
Le moment où ses lèvres avaient touché celles de Loki ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête comme un vieux disque. Et le plus étrange là-dedans était que Tony avait en fait aimé ça.  
  
OK, peut-être qu'il aimait Loki un peu plus qu'en ami finalement.  
  
'Euh…' maintenant qu'il y pensait, une tonne de choses qui s'étaient passées récemment avaient maintenant plus de sens. Pourquoi n'était-il pas sorti pour se trouver de nouvelles filles, pourquoi avait-il cherché à passer le plus de temps possible avec l'ancien dieu, la façon dont il cherchait à flirter avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, leurs pensées en regardant le couple fiancé dans le restaurant et même lorsqu'ils s'étaient accidentellement embrassés.  
  
'Bien merde' pensa-t-il en avalant le reste de son verre d'alcool et en se prélassant les mains dans le dos. Il n'avait jamais aimé de gars avant. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un gay ? Ou était-ce juste le dieu qui était apparemment trop sexy et chaud ?  
  
Il ferma les yeux tandis que les questions fusaient dans sa tête, frottant son menton de façon pensive. Avant qu'il ne quitte, après le baiser, Loki ne s'était jamais éloigné ou n'avait pas paru choqué… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Loki l'aimait aussi ? Ou peut-être était-il trop confus.  
  
Il passa une main à nouveau dans ses cheveux et se redressa pour aller dans sa chambre. Il avait décidé de laisser à Loki un peu d'espace ce soir, puis de le visiter à son travail le lendemain et lui demander… tout en priant pour une réponse positive.  
  
/…/  
  
Le jour d'après, Loki ne put se concentrer au travail. La seule chose qui occupait ses pensées était le baiser que lui et Tony avaient échangé la nuit d'avant et la façon qu'avait utilisée Tony pour partir, rendant le tout plus embarrassant encore.  
  
Il avait failli percuter de nombreux clients, fait tomber une étagère complète pendant qu'il remplissait les tablettes, il avait même réussi à échapper un café sur son entrejambe (très douloureux et pas pratique du tout, mais dieux merci il portait des pantalons noirs aujourd'hui). Matt avait tellement ri lorsque Loki était sorti de la salle des employés avec une immense tache humide sur son pantalon, une forte odeur de café provenant de lui et le visage rouge de gêne.  
  
« Arrête de rire » Lança Loki plus tôt dans la journée, tandis qu'ils répondaient aux derniers clients de la journée. « Ce n'est plus drôle. »  
  
« Oh mais oui » lança Matt en faisant un clin d'œil, ignorant le regard noir de Loki. « Hey, est-ce que ça va mon pot ? Tu étais vraiment distrait toute la journée… »  
  
« Enh? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répondit innocemment Loki avant de sourire aux derniers clients qui sortirent de la boutique.  
  
« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Matt, se retournant pour s'adosser au comptoir, les bras croisés et les sourcils haussés. Loki soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Je- quelque chose est arrivé la nuit dernière… Entre moi et un ami… un ami proche pour être plus précis et nous… euh… nous sommes embrassés accidentellement. » Dit-il, rougissant comme pas possible. Les sourcils de Matt se soulevèrent de surprise mais il sourit ensuite.  
  
« Wow, tu l'aimes cette fille ? »  
  
Loki haussa les épaules. « Bien… oui, je crois que oui. Mais c'est étrange parce que lui et moi nous détestions et ses amis ne m'aiment pas trop. »  
  
« Lui ? » dit Matt tandis que ses sourcils se relevaient plus haut que jamais. « Cool, je ne savais pas que tu jouais de ce bord. »  
  
« Jouais de quel quoi? » demanda Loki, fronçant les sourcils de confusion, ce qui fit rire Matt.  
  
« C'est une expression, ça veut dire que tu es gay. Tu aimes les hommes, ce qui me va parfaitement. L'amour c'est l'amour non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous embrassiez ? Et comment il l'a pris ? »  
  
Loki sourit puis grimaça. « Il s'est pris les pieds dans une pile de livres qui trainaient dans mon appartement et après ça il est tout simplement parti… » Loki s'effondra sur le comptoir, sa tête sur ses bras. Il ajouta en soupirant : « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, depuis que c'est arrivé, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui et je n'arrive pas à le faire sortir de ma tête! »  
  
Matt s'approcha de Loki et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Peut-être qu'il est juste gêné par la situation. Est-il gay aussi? »  
  
« Non, c'est plus le genre d'homme 'coureur de jupons'. » dit Loki en tirant un visage inquiet.  
  
« Ah, bien, euh… peut-être qu'il a trouvé ça bizarre. Je veux dire, s'il est hétéro il a probablement paniqué un peu, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
« Peut-être… » dit Loki avant de soupirer encore une fois, se retournant vers Matt. « Je crois que si je lui laisse un peu de temps, il reviendra peut-être me parler. Sinon, ce n'est pas grave… notre amitié était un peu vouée à l'échec depuis le début. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Matt en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas un genre d'histoire à la Roméo et Juliette, non? »  
  
Loki rit. « Ahahah, non je crois que c'est plus compliqué. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais survivre. » Sourit-il vers Matt. « Merci d'avoir parlé avec moi. »  
  
« Pas de problème » dit-il avait de disparaître dans la salle des employés. « S'il brise ton cœur, donne-moi son nom et son adresse et je vais le tabasser pour toi. » Dit-il en un clin d'œil avec un sourire machiavélique qui fit rire à nouveau Loki.  
  
« Merci Matt. Je te vois demain. Oh, en fait, je crois que le patron m'a donné un quart de travail plus tard alors je ne serai pas là avant onze heures. Pourras-tu survivre sans moi? »  
  
« Bien sûr. » Répondit Matt en gonflant le torse et en souriant, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. « On se voit demain mon pote. » Dit-il en disparaissant du magasin maintenant fermé.  
  
Loki le regarda partir et secoua la tête, riant tout pas en attrapant ses propres choses avant de quitter à son tour.  
  
Tandis qu'il marchait vers la maison, il songea à ce que Matt lui avait dit et commença à se demander : est-ce que Tony était gay ? Parce que même s'il était parti en vitesse, il avait aussi fait durer le baiser accidentel ce qui suggérait que peut-être il était confus, ou quelque chose du genre…  
  
Il grimaça en montant les escaliers de son bloc appartement, parce que le café sur ses pantalons frottait horriblement contre son entrejambe. La seule journée où il avait oublié ses sous-vêtements devait forcément être celle où il échapperait un breuvage chaud dessus… Même s'il ne pouvait blâmer que Tony pour ça.  
  
Il rit tout bas en s'imaginant le dire à Tony, lorsqu'il parvint à son étage et se figea en remarquant l'homme adossé au mur en face de sa porte d'entrée.  
  
Il était en train de texter quelqu'un alors il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu tandis qu'il approchait mais lorsque l'ancien dieu se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, le milliardaire sursauta et manqua échapper son téléphone.  
  
« O-Oh, salut Loki. » Dis Tony nerveusement en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il sourit ensuite à Loki.  
  
« Salut… Tony… Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
Tony baissa le regard et frotta le derrière de sa tête. « Et bien euh… j'espérais que tu voudrais parler de ce qui s'était passé hier. »  
  
Loki rougit violemment mais se retourna vers sa porte pour le cacher. « Bien sûr, entre. » Dit-il en entrant?  
  
Tony prit une longue inspiration, fit craquer sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre et sautilla sur place pour se donner un peu d'énergie avant de suivre Loki à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière eux.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 13

 

 **Second Chances – Chapitre treize —**  
  
« Alors, pourquoi es-tu encore ici? » demanda Loki en prenant place sur le sofa, à côté de Tony.  
  
« Tu sais pourquoi, pour parler d'hier. » Dis Tony en regardant ses mains.  
  
« Oh. » Répondit simplement Loki. Il y eut un silence.  
  
« Écoute, je suis désolé d'être parti si rapidement, je n'avais pas du faire ça. »  
  
« Et qu'aurais-tu fait sinon? » Loki haussa un sourcil en posant la question.  
  
« Je… » commença Tony avant d'arrêter de parler. Qu'aurait-il fait? « Je t'aurais proposé d'en parler. »  
  
« Okay, alors parle. » Répondit Loki, essayant de maintenir ses émotions à l'intérieur tandis que Tony parlait, parce qu'il avait l'impression que le génie allait dire que ce n'était rien et qu'ils devraient tout oublier. Mais ce que Tony dit après le surprit complètement.  
  
« Que dirais-tu si je te demandais si tu voulais essayer quelque chose? »  
  
« … essayer quelque chose? » demanda Loki en haussant à nouveau les sourcils.  
  
« Ouais, t'sais, essayer de sortir ensemble… si tu veux mettre un nom là-dessus. »  
  
Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa ce que voulait dire Tony. 'Alors il voulait vraiment quelque chose, s'il a fait durer les choses hier.' Pensa-t-il, excité tandis que Tony continuait.  
  
« Et bien, on a du plaisir ensemble, je t'apprécie vraiment et je crois que toi aussi? »  
  
Loki resta silencieux une seconde parce qu'il cherchait encore à assimiler les nouvelles informations. Toutefois, Tony prit son silence pour un rejet et regarda ailleurs.  
  
« Je vois… désolé d'avoir proposé. Oublie ça d'accord? » dit-il en se redressant, commençant à partir après ça. Loki sortit rapidement de la lune et attrapa la main de Tony pour l'arrêter.  
  
« Attends! »  
  
Tony se retourna, un sourcil haussé. Il haussa brusquement les deux lorsque Loki se redressa et l'attira dans un baiser.  
  
Il se tint debout, choqué pour une fraction de seconde avant de s'approcher de Loki, plaçant ses deux mains sur ses hanches tandis que leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Il profita de leurs corps rapprochés pour approfondir le baiser en glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de Loki. Le dieu gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Tony entrer dans sa bouche, et plaça ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher davantage. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux avant de sourire.  
  
« Alors… c'est un oui? » demanda Tony et Loki haussa un sourcil.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois?! » il roula des yeux mais sourit et plaça un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Tony à nouveau. Tony sourit, puis attrapa son visage et l'attira dans un autre baiser.  
  
« Bien. » Dis Tony avant de glisser ses mains plus bas sur le corps du dieu, s'arrêtant par-dessus son membre. Il fronça les sourcils et brisa le baiser, regardant plus bas en sentant la texture étrange des pantalons de Loki, qui rougit et déglutit. « Que s'est-il passé? »  
  
« J'ai… échappé du café chaud. »  
  
Tony grimaça. « Aoutch, ç'a dû faire mal. »  
  
« Ouais, surtout que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. »  
  
Aussitôt qu'il dit ça, les sourcils de Tony se soulevèrent suggestivement et il lécha ses lèvres en imaginant la chose. Loki sourit, attrapa les mains de Tony et le tira vers sa chambre.  
  
Aussitôt que la porte de chambre de Loki fut fermée, il fut poussé contre ladite porte par Tony, qui plaça une main de chaque côté de lui pour le piéger. Tony sourit d'envie et colla ses lèvres à celles de Loki à nouveau, déplaçant une main pour caresser l'érection du dieu par-dessus son pantalon.  
  
Loki hoqueta puissamment, surtout que parce qu'il ne pouvait se séparer des lèvres de Tony, ça sonnait davantage à un gémissement. Aussitôt que la main de Tony fut contre lui, Loki retira la veste de cuir que Tony portait et la jeta au sol.  
  
Loki attrapa ensuite Tony par le devant de son chandail noir et le poussa vers le lit avant de l'y étendre, chevauchant ses hanches pour qu'il ne se relève pas. Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent.  
  
« Quelqu'un est enthousiaste. » dit-il, léchant ses lèvres de façon séductrice et releva son torse tandis que Loki ouvrait sa veste.  
  
Loki haussa un sourcil à son tour en sortant ses bras de la veste et en la jetant au sol, près de celle de Tony et sourit. « Tu le serais aussi si tu allais avoir du sexe avec toi. »  
  
Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent à la franchise de Loki mais il sourit et attira le dieu pour qu'il soit étendu par-dessus lui, écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble. « Vrai. Mais je préfèrerais le faire avec toi qu'avec moi. »  
  
Loki roula des yeux mais sourit et commença à relever le chandail de Tony. « Plus de bavardage. » Dit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
Tony lui fit un clin d'œil et attira Loki dans un baiser plus long avant de se séparer un instant pour passer le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, le jetant ensuite sur le sol.  
  
Loki prit un instant pour admirer le torse nu de Tony et passa une main sur la cicatrice où se trouvait autrefois le réacteur Arc. « Tu es différent sans ça… mais j'aime bien ceux-là. » Dit-il en passant ses doigts sur les abdominaux de Tony.  
  
« Qui a dit 'pas de bavardage'? » sourit Tony avant d'aider Loki pour enlever son chandail. Loki sourit et tendit les bras pour laisser Tony travailler.  
  
« Je vais ce que je veux. »  
  
Tony rit tout bas puis, aussitôt que le chandail fut enlevé, le tira au sol, ce qui les laissa tous les deux torse nu. Tony l'attira dans un autre baiser, puis il embrassa son cou et son torse jusqu'à un mamelon, utilisant sa langue et ses dents pour le mordiller, ce qui fit gémir Loki.  
  
Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière en un soupir lorsque la main de Tony se souleva pour jouer avec l'autre.  
  
« Ahhh, Anthony! » gémit Loki tandis que sa main caressait les cheveux de Tony. Le génie haussa un sourcil à l'usage de son prénom complet mais ne se plaignit pas parce que quand Loki le disait avec cette voix, ça sonnait incroyablement sexy.  
  
Se sentant plus téméraire, Tony échangea leur position ce qui fit grogner de surprise Loki. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé par un gémissement Loki Tony descendit sur son torse, faisant une ligne de baisers avant d'atteindre les pantalons de Loki. Il le regarda et admira le regard embrumé de Loki qui observait avec curiosité lorsque Tony ouvrit la fermeture éclair et retira son pantalon.  
  
Tony sourit à l'odeur de café qui parvint à son nez et pencha la tête pour embrasser le pénis à moitié en érection. Loki inspira de délice et rejeta la tête en arrière pour soupirer lorsque la tête de Tony s'abaissa et le prit au complet dans sa bouche.  
  
Tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue glissaient sur le sexe de Loki, les mains de Tony se déplacèrent derrière Loki et agrippèrent ses fesses, pressant la peau douce avec ses doigts ce qui fit gémir plus fort le dieu.  
  
« T-Tony! » gémit Loki en pressant ses hanches contre le visage de Tony, surprenant le milliardaire un instant avant qu'il ne sourie et commence à aguicher le sexe sensible avec ses dents. Lorsqu'il fit cela, une de ses mains glissa un peu afin de presser un doigt contre l'anus de Loki. Le dieu haleta légèrement en sentant le doigt de Tony et agrippa les draps autour de lui. Ça faisait un bon moment depuis la dernière fois où il avait eu du sexe, encore plus depuis qu'il avait été en dessous, mais il se sentait plus soumis ce soir ce qui expliquait pourquoi Tony pouvait lui faire l'amour et non le contraire.  
  
Lorsque davantage de doigts furent ajoutés pour s'assurer qu'il soit suffisamment étiré, Tony les retira, enleva son pantalon et ses boxers. « T'as du lubrifiant ici? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Loki fut sans mot un instant, tandis que le pénis de Tony se tenait fièrement relevé, l'homme faisant un pas hors du lit. Loki acquiesça et tira un tube de sa table de chevet. Il le tendit à Tony qui sourit et l'ouvrit.  
  
Après en avoir déposé un peu sur son membre négligé, et s'être caressé quelques fois (ce qui fit gémir d'envie Loki) il revint sur le lit. Il retourna le dieu, pour qu'il soit face contre le lit et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Tony se pencha et frôlant la peau de Loki tandis qu'il se positionnait à son entrée, sa bouche attaquant l'épaule découverte en l'embrassant. Il rajouta d'un ton bas et sensuel :  
  
« Prêt pour moi, princesse? »  
  
« Oh merde oui! » gémit Loki avant de se coller contre le membre lubrifié de Tony. Tous les deux gémirent d'extase lorsque Tony pénétra Loki jusqu'à la garde. Il attendit un instant pour que Loki s'ajuste avant de commencer à bouger.  
  
Tandis que son corps percutait celui de Loki, les faisant tous les deux grogner et gémir et crier le nom de l'autre, ils ressentirent tous les deux l'immense plaisir de cette union intime. Lorsque Tony accéléra ses mouvements, leur peau commença à suer tandis que leurs gémissements s'harmonisaient avec ceux de l'autre.  
  
Ce fut jusqu'à ce que Tony atteigne le point faible de Loki, le faisait crier « Anthony! » plus fort avant de jouir sur les draps. Tony le suivit rapidement, après quelques mouvements supplémentaires il éjacula en lui avant de se laisser tomber en un soupir de contentement par-dessus Loki.  
  
Tandis qu'ils étaient étendus, la sueur se mêlant au sperme et les halètements devenant des soupirs, ils se sentirent tous les deux complets. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre de mot là-dessus lorsque Tony se retira et s'étendit à côté de lui, mais Loki se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder directement dans les yeux. Ils sourirent tous les deux et comprirent que l'émotion, ce mot qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver, était présente entre eux.  
  
Loki se déplaça plus près de Tony et reposa entre ses bras tandis qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux, un sourire sur leurs lèvres en s'assoupissant.  
  
 _À suivre..._

_Le prochain chapitre arrive samedi_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Second Chances – Chapitre quatorze —**

Lorsque les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent le lendemain matin, il remarqua que le plafond n'était pas habituel et fronça les sourcils. Il lui fallu un instant pour que les souvenirs lui reviennent, mais il se souvint de tout aussitôt qu'il sentit du mouvement dans le lit. Il fit un sourire immense lorsqu'il se retourna et vit le derrière de la tête du dieu des malices.

_'J'ai comme qui dirait couché avec l'ennemi, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous. La nuit dernière était malade!_ ' pensa Tony tandis que ses yeux descendirent plus bas sur le corps du dieu, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le derrière de Loki. Il lécha ses lèvres et allait le réveiller mais la nature fit son appel avant.

Il se leva précautionneusement, pour ne pas le réveiller, et marcha à pas de loups jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante. Après avoir utilisé les toilettes, il revint et prit un instant pour regarder tout autour, observant ce qu'il n'avait eu le temps de voir la veille. Tony manqua rire à la quantité de livres qui étaient éparpillés dans la pièce mais fut davantage surpris de constater que la majorité de ceux-ci provenaient de la Terre.

' _J'imagine qu'il aime les lire alors_ ' pensa Tony en prenant une copie du _Seigneur des Mouches_. ' _Ça explique probablement pourquoi il travaille dans une librairie._ '

Il regarda Loki et sourit lorsqu'il le vit se tourner dans son sommeil, les draps descendant légèrement de ses hanches et exposant le bas de son corps aux yeux affamés du milliardaire. Tony grimpa délicatement sur le lit, se déplaçant jusqu'à chevaucher Loki, puis se pencha et posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres endormies.

Le visage de Loki sembla paniqué une seconde puis il gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se réveiller complètement et son regard se posa sur le visage souriant de Tony, à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Bon matin, princesse. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des surnoms Stark? » répondit Loki en le fixant puis en souriant de façon séductrice aussitôt que Tony se pencha pour un autre baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Loki se détendit sur les oreillers et bougea ses mains pour qu'elles soient derrière sa tête tandis que Tony restait au-dessus de lui.

« La nuit dernière était géniale. » Dis Tony en commençant à embrasser le corps de Loki, plaçant ses lèvres tendrement sur chaque parcelle de peau visible.

« Mmm, tu étais très certainement excellent Anthony. »

Tony frissonna lorsqu'une vague de plaisir le parcourut, puis il releva le regard et immortalisa les yeux verts et vibrants de Loki. Wow, ses yeux étaient si verts…

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Ça sonne si… » il bougea à nouveau pour que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de l'autre. « Sexy. »

Les sourcils de Loki se haussèrent puis il sourit. « Oui, c'était voulu Anthony. » Sourit-il lorsque Tony frissonna à nouveau. « De plus, ça te va mieux. »

« Vraiment? En fait, personne ne m'appelle Anthony alors j'imagine que ça sera entre nous. » Répondit-il puis songea que ça sonnait particulièrement intime. Il chassa ses pensées et sourit à Loki suggestivement. « Alors, que dirais-tu d'un round ou deux avant le petit-déjeuner? »

Loki lui rendit un regard suggestif et murmura contre les lèvres de Tony : « Ça me semble délicieux. » Avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du milliardaire pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Tony grogna de surprise puis sourit et lui répondit langoureusement, collant involontairement son érection semi-dure sur le corps de Loki, ce qui le fit haleter.

Loki surprit ensuite Tony en échangeant leur position et en embrassant le corps de l'autre homme. Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent de surprise mais se refermèrent aussitôt que la bouche de Loki attaqua l'un de ses mamelons. Il haleta et arqua le dos légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Loki.

Aussitôt que les mains du dieu descendirent sur les flancs de Tony, se dirigeant vers le pénis de ce dernier, ils sursautèrent violemment lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte d'entrée.

« Merde, Thor! » siffla Loki, descendant de Tony et se redressant, l'attirant avec lui.

« Il vient si tôt?! » se dit Loki les yeux grands ouverts. « Merde! Il ne faut pas qu'il te voie ici! »

« Putain que non il ne faut pas! Il va me tuer! »

Loki pensa quelques secondes avant d'entrainer Tony par le bras dans sa salle de bain et ferma la porte. « Reste là en silence jusqu'à ce que je te dise que ça va d'accord? »

Loki n'entendit pas de réponse puisqu'il était trop occupé à enfiler un t-shirt bleu et une paire de joggings gris. Après s'être mis présentable, il courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, y trouvant un Thor aussi souriant qu'à l'habitude.

« Mon frère! Comment vas-tu, j'ai été occupé ces derniers jours avec le SHIELD alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de te visiter j'en ai peur. » Thor agrippa Loki en une étreinte puissante et le laissa aller, entrant dans le petit appartement.

Il regarda tout autour en souriant puis se retourna vers Loki avec un sourire confus lorsqu'il remarqua la porte de la chambre encore ouverte. « Est-ce que tout va bien Loki? »

« Ouais, tout va bien, c'est juste… » il fut coupé lorsque tous les deux entendirent le bruit étouffé de quelque chose qui venait de tomber. Thor se mit en position d'attaque tout en fixant la porte de la chambre.

« Un intrus! Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, je m'en occupe. » Dit-il avec assurance en commençant à avancer, mais Loki fut plus rapide et agrippa Thor par le bras.

« Non attend Thor! Ne va pas là j'ai de la… compagnie, et elle n'est pas en état décent. »

« Oh? » dit Thor en croisant les bras. « Quel est son nom? »

Loki manqua répliquer lorsque Thor assuma qu'il avait dormis avec une femme. Mais Thor ne savait pas à propos de ces dernières habitudes au lit et il songea rapidement à un faux nom pour ne pas faire douter le dieu.

« Annnn… na. Ouais, son nom est Anna. » Il releva ensuite la main et sourit lorsque Thor lui rendit un sourire malicieux.

« Ah ouais? » dit-il tandis que Loki acquiesçait lentement. « Loki, petit garnement. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser continuer. Amuse-toi et n'oublie pas de me la présenter! »

Loki fit un petit sourire puis posa son front contre la porte d'entrée fermée derrière Thor. Après avoir soupiré et attendu une seconde, il se retourna et manqua vaciller lorsqu'il vit Tony.

Il était encore nu mais reposait contre le cadre de la porte de sa chambre en souriant. Il était installé de sorte que ses fesses étaient de ce côté-ci et un bras se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête, contre le cadrage. Loki soupira puis secoua la tête en marchant vers lui. « Qu'aurais-tu fais si Thor t'avais vu ainsi? »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Son problème. Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas et retirerait tous ces sales vêtements? »

Loki roula des yeux puis poussa Tony dans la chambre derrière lui. « Bien sûr. Allons-y Anthony. » Dit-il en claqua une fesse de Tony avec amusant tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux avant qu'ils ne retournent au lit.

/…/

Les cinq jours d'après, Tony rendit visite à Loki à chaque seconde qu'il pouvait libérer dans son emploi du temps. Ils avaient passé presque chaque soirée avec l'autre, regardant un film, jouant aux jeux vidéos sur la Wii que Thor avait achetée pour Loki et même cuisinant pour l'autre une nuit. Enfin, Loki avait cuisiné, Tony l'avait regardé faire en essayant de le distraire.

Et il y avait le sexe, dont ils profitaient le plus possible. Pour éviter les risques que Thor les surprenne à nouveau, Tony avait décidé de ne pas dormir à nouveau chez Loki. Loki avait également prévenu Thor que les soirées, il était trop fatigué du travail alors il avait décidé d'échanger leurs réunions quotidiennes pour des rencontres matinales. Soit c'était ça, ou il devrait passer du temps avant que Tony ne vienne.

Ils avaient établi un bon système, mais ce ne fut pas long avant que les Avengers ne remarquent que quelque chose se passait avec Tony, spécialement Natasha la super espionne.

« Où vas-tu Tony? » demanda-t-elle un soir où l'équipe se trouvait à l'appartement de Tony pour un souper chinois. Tony essayait de s'enfuir pour aller chez Loki, Thor venait après tout de revenir, ce qui signifiait que la voie était sure pour aller chez le dieu des malices, mais il avait été arrêté par un regard suspicieux de l'équipe au complet. Même Pepper s'était tourné vers lui.

« Je sors c'est tout. » Répondit-il, évitant leur regard curieux et marchant vers l'ascenseur.

« Pour voir la personne avec qui tu sors depuis la semaine dernière? »

Tony se figea. « Euh, quoi? »

« Aller Tony, nous t'avons tout vu t'enfuir de la tour tous les jours la semaine dernière, qui vas-tu voir? » demanda Clint, pas du tout impressionné par le regard noir de Tony.

Il soupira. 'Je ferais mieux de mentir pour qu'ils me lâchent' pensa-t-il puis gratta le derrière de sa tête. « Juste ma… euh… petite-amie. »

« Tu as une petite-amie? » demanda Pepper d'une voix heureuse, son visage s'illuminant lorsque Tony acquiesça lentement.

« Ouais. »

« Menteur! Tu vois Jack c'est ça? »

L'équipe au complet se retourna vers Natasha les yeux grands ouverts tandis que Tony lui jetait un regard plus noir encore.

« Pardon? »

« Si tu partais voir une fille alors tu reviendrais avec l'odeur d'un parfum de femme et peut-être quelques marques de rouges à lèvres sur son visage et ton cou. Le fait est que j'ai remarqué que tu sentais l'après-rasage plus fort que le tien ce qui veut dire que tu passes ton temps intimement avec un homme. » Dit-elle d'un ton je -sais -tout.

La mâchoire de Tony faillit se décrocher face à ses talents de détective. Quand avait-elle pris le temps de remarquer la sorte d'après-rasage qu'il portait? Dieu merci elle n'avait pas _tout_ compris.

« Et comme tu ne vois Jack que depuis deux semaines, ça me semblait la meilleure option. À moins que tu n'aies rencontré quelqu'un d'autre…? » elle haussa un sourcil intrigué à Tony, tout comme les autres, ce qui le rendit un peu mal à l'aise.

« Euh bien… » aussi bien poursuivre sur cette voie, et il me lâcherait pour que j'aille voir Loki. « Bien, oui c'est ça. »

Natasha sourit. « Je le savais. » Et le reste de l'équipe lui jeta des regards complètement différents.

Pepper semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie, Thor souriait donc Tony comprit que l'homosexualité n'était pas inhabituelle sur Asgard, Bruce ne faisait que sourire, tout comme Clint mais Steve le regardait étrangement. Bon, il venait des années 1940, une époque où être gay était considéré comme un crime.

« Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais gay. » Dis Clint en riant tout bas.

« En quoi c'est drôle? » demanda Bruce, du côté de Tony qui haussa un sourcil envers l'homme.

« Non c'est juste, » souri Clint « que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre « homme à femmes Tony Stark se battait vraiment de l'autre côté. »

« Hey, j'aime encore les femmes tu sauras, alors je ne suis pas juste gay! »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. » Dis Clint en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Alors, quand vas-tu nous le présenter Tony? » demanda Pepper.

« Jamais. » Dit Tony et tenta de partir, mais fut arrêté lorsqu'elle parla encore.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Euh… il est… » 'Allez Tony pense! ' « timide. T'sais, sortir avec le milliardaire le plus connu de la planète, super héros de plus… il se sent un peu à part alors je ne vous le présenterai pas de sitôt. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, tous étant assis a assimilé les informations lorsque Clint demanda soudainement : « Qui est en dessous? »

« Clint! » réprimanda Natasha puis attendit et pencha la tête vers Tony comme si elle attendait une réponse.

Tony leur lança un regard incrédule puis secoua la tête et sortit, personne ne l'arrêtant cette fois.

« Je gage que c'est lui. » Dis Clint tandis qu'ils recommencèrent tous à manger.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_lundi pour la suite ^^ Peut-être une double update... qui sait ?_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction. Nous attendons vos commentaires avec impatience. En attendant... le prochain chapitre arrivera mercedi ^^ 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

**Second Chances – Chapitre quinze —**

Le temps que Tony sorte de l'ascenseur et roule en voiture chez Loki, le choc de la situation l'avait abandonné. Wow, ses amis étaient décidément fouineurs. Même s'il ne pouvait les blâmer d'être curieux, il n'en avait pas attendu moins de la part de la super espionne Natasha. Même s'il avait espéré pouvoir tout garder secret pour quelques semaines encore… le peu de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre lui prouva qu'il ne ferait pas un bon espion, aussi bien oublier.

Il était tout simplement heureux qu'elle n'eût pas encore compris que c'était Loki, en fait, comment aurait-elle pu même le croire ? Les seules personnes qui savaient que Loki vivait sur Terre étaient lui-même, Thor, la copine de Thor Jane et le Tout-Père ou peut importe comment on l'appelait. La majorité d'Asgard devait savoir aussi, mais Loki n'avait jamais mentionné personne d'autre alors il s'en fichait.

Il avait été surpris par la facilité avec laquelle tous avaient accepté son homosexualité, sauf Steve qui, il l'aurait juré, aurait quelques problèmes avec la chose. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui en parler plus tard…

Lorsqu'il approcha du stationnement de l'immeuble de Loki il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant aucune lumière à son appartement. Il avait des rideaux mais habituellement ils laissaient tout de même passer un filet de lumière ce qui était étrange. Il oublia ses mauvais pressentiments et sortit de la voiture lentement, regardant les autres voisins. Quelques lumières étaient allumées et donc, ce n'était pas une panne de courant…

Avait-il déjà été se coucher, oubliant Tony? Nah, probablement pas. Était-il sorti? Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé?

Tant de questions envahirent l'esprit de Tony tandis qu'il fermait la portière et marchait vers l'immeuble, verrouillant les portes de sa voiture à distance tout en franchissant les portes vitrées de l'endroit. Une vieille femme qui l'avait déjà vu sortir de l'appartement de Loki lui tint la porte donc il n'eut pas besoin de sonner en bas pour que Loki la lui déverrouille à distance.

Lorsqu'il fut en face de la porte de l'appartement de Loki, il écouta au travers de la porte. Rien. Il songea qu'il devait au moins essayer de cogner, ce qu'il fit. Il y eut quelques secondes qui passèrent avant qu'il n'entende une voix lui dire : « entre. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans la noirceur de l'appartement. Il allait appeler Loki lorsqu'un bras surgit de l'obscurité et l'attira à l'intérieur, fermant la porte avant de pousser Tony contre celle-ci et l'embrasser passionnément.

Une fois le choc passé, Tony enroula ses bras autour du cou de Loki (parce que qui d'autre serait ici et voudrait l'embrasser?) et répondit au baiser, leurs lèvres se fusionnant ce qui créa une douce friction.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tony ouvrit les yeux et vit la forme du visage de Loki en face de lui. Lorsque ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la noirceur il dit :

« Allo. »

« Allo Anthony » ronronna Loki avant de tirer la main de Tony pour l'emmener au sofa.

« Alors, directement le sexe ce soir bébé? » dit Tony en léchant ses lèvres d'anticipation lorsqu'il vit que Loki était torse nu. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça lorsqu'ils étaient contre la porte?

Il glapit lorsque Loki le poussa sur le sofa et le chevaucha. Il se plaqua contre lui et frôla les lèvres de Tony des siennes pour l'aguicher ce qui le fit s'approcher pour obtenir davantage de contact. Loki le taquina et recula, faisant se rapprocher Tony. Loki en profita pour retirer son t-shirt.

« Oui, mais ce soir sera différent. » Tandis que Loki repoussait à nouveau Tony contre le sofa, ce dernier releva les yeux et regarda les yeux verts de Loki qui brillaient dans le noir, teinté de désir, et déglutit. « Ce soir… » il se pencha pour murmurer contre l'oreille de Tony, « Je t'aurais comme tu m'as eut. »

Ce ton de voix fit frissonner Tony et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'envie. Ou peut-être gémit-il en songeant aux sensations d'avoir les mains de Loki sur son torse, caressant la peau par-dessus son pantalon. Tony releva inconsciemment les hanches afin de gagner plus de contact.

Loki rit tout bas et mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Tony. « Patience, mon cher Anthony. »

Tony envoya un regard de luxure à Loki avant de prendre ses doigts dans sa bouche et les sucer, ce qui fit gémir Loki faiblement. Le dieu enleva ses doigts et se pencha pour voler un baiser à Tony tandis que ses mains s'acharnaient à retirer le pantalon et les boxers de Tony.

Une fois que le pantalon fut détaché, Loki brisa le baiser et retira ses vêtements, le laissa nu sur le sofa. Il admira le membre de Tony qui commençait à se redresser, se pencha et le prit dans sa bouche.

Tony gémit de plaisir lorsque la langue de Loki passa sur la longueur, le réveillant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur. La tête pâle montait et descendait, aidée de sa langue qui l'aguichait en léchant le bout de son pénis et en léchant la fente.

Il frôla également le membre de ses dents tout en se faufila dessous, tout près de ses testicules. À ce moment-là, la tête de Tony était penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés de délice aux sensations que Loki lui apportait. Ses mains étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux de Loki, passant ses doigts entre les mèches semi-longues tout en poussant la tête contre lui pour l'encourager à aller plus loin.

Tandis que Loki le prenait au complet dans sa bouche, son pénis cognant contre le fond de la gorge du dieu, il sentit une caresse contre ses couilles ce qui le fit venir dans la bouche de Loki, hurlant son nom avant de se laisser tomber contre le sofa, pantelant.

Loki avala tout et lécha ses lèvres avant de se relever pour que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. « Ça fait du bien? »

« Oh Seigneur oui! » gémit Tony avant de rapprocher la tête de Loki pour qu'ils s'embrassent. La langue de Tony trouva son chemin dans la bouche de Loki tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, se goûtant au passage tandis qu'il explorait sa bouche. Loki gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Tony, son esprit commençant déjà à s'embrumer de désir lorsqu'il se souvint de qui était sur le dessus ce soir.

Loki força sa propre langue dans la bouche de Tony, prenant le contrôle du baiser tandis que ses doigts dansaient sur l'estomac de Tony. Il parvint à glisser ses mains sous ses fesses et pressa son majeur contre l'anus de l'autre homme.

Tony se tendit légèrement et se relaxa au touché, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à être tendu dans cette situation, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Loki parce qu'il n'avait jamais été en dessous auparavant. Alors c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

Loki sourit aux réactions de Tony, puis ajouta un second doigt lorsqu'il le sentit prêt. Après l'avoir étiré avec deux doigts, il en ajouta un troisième et commença à les bouger pour s'assurer qu'il était correctement préparé.

« Lokes, entre maintenant. » Pleurnicha Tony ce qui fit sourire Loki. Il retira ses doigts et retira rapidement son pantalon (il n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtements parce qu'il n'en portait pas dans la maison de toute façon, seulement pour travailler) Une fois son membre libre, il chercha sous le sofa et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant. Tony haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, trop occupé à écouter les soupirs de Loki tandis qu'il se branlait pour appliquer le gel sur son membre dur.

Il sépara ensuite les jambes de Tony et se positionna à son entrée. Sans demander s'il était prêt, parce que la question était redondante, il poussa ce qui fit haleter le génie qui balança sa tête vers l'arrière à nouveau.

Loki sourit tandis qu'il s'insérait jusqu'à la garde et resta ainsi un instant tandis que Tony s'habituait à sa présence. Après un moment, Tony hocha la tête vers Loki qui commença à bouger.

Il commença à pénétrer Tony lentement au début, les faisant gémir tous les deux tandis qu'il accélérait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Ahh! Seigneur Loki! » gémit Tony lorsqu'il sentit le pénis de Loki frapper sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Loki sourit à nouveau et s'assura d'ajuster son angle pour frapper continuellement cet endroit.

« Hmm, Anthony…! » gémit-il également avant de pencher la tête pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il continuait à faire des aller-retour. Tony répondit à son baiser et gémit dans la bouche de Loki lorsqu'il sentit son pénis frotter avec plaisir contre le ventre de Loki.

Ce ne fut pas long qu'il sentît sa jouissance approcher. Loki le sentit également et accéléra l'allure. Il tint les hanches de Tony, utilisant cette position pour aller plus profondément et rapidement en Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à l'intérieur de lui, son sperme s'enfouissant contre sa prostate.

Lorsque Loki vint en Tony, il sentit une nouvelle sensation passer dans sa colonne. Wow, maintenant il savait pourquoi Loki ne se plaignait jamais d'être aussi souvent en dessous! La sensation semblait froide et un peu étrange, comme le sperme de Loki à l'intérieur de lui, qui était froid également. Il n'y pensa pas davantage par contre, croyant que c'était normal, et jouit sur leurs ventres un instant plus tard. Après avoir éjaculé son propre sperme, il se laissa aller contre le sofa, pantelant mais souriant tandis que Loki se retirait et s'assoyait sur lui.

« Wow… c'était… c'était… »

« Fantastique » interrompit Loki et Tony lui sourit.

« Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche. »

Loki sourit en attirant la tête de Tony pour un baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tony soupira et se redressa.

« J'imagine que je dois y aller maintenant, ils sont déjà en train de me soupçonner… »

Loki haussa un sourcil. « Comment? »

Tony soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Et bien, parce que je viens te voir chaque nuit. Ils étaient certains que je t'emmènerais bientôt, même s'ils croient que je sors avec un gars mystérieux que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière nommé Jack. »

Loki soupira de soulagement, ne voulant pas que quiconque d'autre sache qu'il était sur Midgard, sachant que les autres ne le traiteraient sûrement pas comme Tony l'Avait traité. « C'est bien, mais Jack? Pourquoi pas Leonard? »

Tony haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité. « Thor était là et tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu louche si j'avais dit que j'ai rencontré un gars qui s'appelle Leonard dans une librairie? Et j'ai choisi Jack parce que c'était écrit sur ma bouteille cette soirée-là. »

Loki rit tout bas et embrassa une joue de Tony. « Ok, mais tu dois vraiment partir? » Il plaça ses mains sur le torse de Tony et les descendit lentement jusqu'à son sexe. « Et je croyais que nous pourrions avoir plus de plaisir… » il serra le pénis de Tony légèrement ce qui fit haleter le génie de délice avant de hausser les épaules.

« J'imagine que je peux rester une heure ou deux » dit-il avant de soulever Loki comme une mariée avant de l'emmener à la chambre.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_mercredi pour la suite ^^_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Second Chances – Chapitre seize –**

Quelques jours plus tard, Tony avait décidé de sortir Loki pour un autre rendez-vous. Puisqu'ils ne semblaient y avoir que du sexe entre eux ces derniers temps, pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il avait décidé que faire autre chose serait bien.

Tony avait un jour de congé du travail (ou c'était ce qu'il disait), Loki avait appelé le travail en disant qu'il était malade et avait envoyé un message à Thor lui disant qu'il sortait avec des amis Midgardiens ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient la journée à eux seuls. Ils avaient décidé de faire un tour en voiture dans une ville plus loin afin qu'ils puissent se promener sans se soucier de rencontrer quelqu'un d'indésirable. Tony avait décidé d'acheter quelques jeux vidéos à Loki parce qu'apparemment –

« Ce que Thor t'a acheté suce. Tu dois avoir de vrais jeux. »

« Si tu le dis Anthony » Loki roula des yeux et sourit lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture.

« Je te le dis. » Sourit Tony, faisant le tour de la voiture pour prendre la main de Loki. Ils étaient tous les deux déguisés; Loki portait un chapeau, des lunettes et un manteau, et Tony avait fait pousser son bouc et portait les mêmes accessoires ainsi que sa veste de cuir. Avec espoir, personne ne les reconnaitrait parce que sinon ils seraient grillés. Tony espérait surtout qu'on ne prendrait pas de photos d'eux.

Après être sortis du stationnement, Tony lâcha la main de Loki et lui sourit de dépis. « Ça va attirer plus l'attention sur nous si des gens voient deux hommes marchant dans la rue en se tenant la main. Désolé bébé. »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Ça va. Nous avons du temps plus tard pour faire ça, et plus. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Tony ce qui le fit frissonner d'envie.

« Bien, alors, magasin de jeu vidéo. » Dit-il et Loki acquiesça avant qu'ils ne marchent vers leur destination.

/…/

Après être allés dans divers magasins, pas seulement de jeux vidéos, les deux décidèrent d'aller dans un petit café. Ils prirent place sur une table au coin du second étage et partagèrent un sofa.

« Merci pour tout ça Tony, tu sais j'aurais pu me les payer par contre. »

Tony sourit et plaça une main sur le genou de Loki. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis un milliardaire tu te souviens? »

Loki roula des yeux et regarda les sacs sur la chaise adjacente à leur sofa. Dans l'un d'eux se trouvaient trois nouveaux jeux pour sa Wii et son ordinateur portable : Zelda Legend of the Twilight Princess, Call of Duty : Black Ops 2 et un autre appelé Bioshock. Les jeux étaient bons selon Tony alors il avait hâte de les essayer. Tony lui avait aussi acheté un livre, une nouvelle paire de lunettes (même s'il avait prévu de garder celles que Tony lui avait prêtées) deux t-shirts et une boite de chocolat, ainsi que de pop tarts. Loki se sentit mal que Tony ait tout payé mais l'homme lui avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas alors il était resté tranquille et avait accepté.

« Notre premier rendez-vous était dans un café. » Dis Tony tout bas, arrachant Loki de ses pensées.

« Oh, je ne crois pas que ça comptait comme un rendez-vous. » Rit Loki lorsqu'il se souvint de la façon dont ils s'étaient questionnés.

« Mais tu m'as laissé ton numéro sur le verre. »

Il porta le café à ses lèvres et sourit en s'en souvenant. « Oui je l'ai fait. »

Ils se sourirent et s'approchèrent lorsque quelqu'un toussa bruyamment, les séparant. Tony tourna la tête pour jeter un regard noir à l'homme mais se figea lorsqu'il remarqua qui c'était.

« Seigneur pas lui, n'importe qui sauf lui. » Gémit-il en pinçant l'arête de son nez de désagrément. Loki haussa un sourcil et regarda l'homme avec attention lorsqu'il marcha vers leur table.

« Qui est-ce? » demanda Loki tandis que Tony fit un faux sourire et releva la tête.

« Mon fan numéro un, Garry. »

« Oh mon dieu, c'est Tony! Men, j'aurais jamais cru te trouver dans un petit café, surtout celui-là, wow! C'est trop fantastique! Je n'aurais jamais — «

« Hey, Garry c'est ça? Pourrais-tu contenir ton… admiration un peu? J'essaie de ne pas être vu avec mon rendez-vous là. »

« Oh mon dieu, il se souvient de mon nom! » Les yeux de l'homme se portèrent alors sur Loki, s'ouvrant en grand comme s'il venait juste de le remarquer.

« Wow, oh, je suis désolé si j'interromps, je n'avais pas réalisé »

« Ça, ça va. » Interrompit Tony, levant une main comme pour le calmer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay! »

« Euh, je ne le suis pas. C'est juste que je suis avec lui en ce moment. » Tony mit un bras autour de la taille de Loki et lui sourit. « C'est un cas spécial. » il resta ainsi un moment avant que l'homme qui les regardait ne se fige.

« Euh, ça te dérange? » il fit un geste de la main lui signifiant de partir, à quoi Garry répondit en secouant la tête.

« Non, ça va, je comprends! » il commença à s'éloigner. « Je vous souhaite du plaisir avec votre rendez-vous, monsieur Stark! »

Tony grogna lorsque toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui. Ils haletèrent tous en réalisant que c'était bien lui.

« Allons-nous en avant d'être bombardé de questions et photographiés! » murmura Tony et avant que quiconque n'ait pu bougé, il attrapa les sacs et la main de Loki et les fit sortir du magasin.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent libres, Tony lâcha la main de Loki et haussa un sourcil. « Prêt à revenir maintenant que nous avons été découverts? »

Loki sourit et acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

« Bien, retournons à la maison pour que je puisse faire l'amour à ce corps de rêve. »

Loki sourit et lança un regard de luxure à Tony en lui faisant des avances. « Ou moi. »

Tony le regarda tandis qu'il le dépassait et gémit faiblement avant de le rattraper. « Seigneur oui! »

* * *

_À suivre..._

_samedi pour la suite ^^_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Second Chances – Chapitre dix-sept —**

_3 mois plus tard_

« Euh désolé, j'arrive! » cria Tony tandis qu'il dépassa Clint pour entrer dans la salle de bain, lui fermant la porte au visage.

« Hey fait attention! J'allais »

Sa colère fut coupée par le son du vomissement, ajouté de petits gémissements de la part de Tony entre chaque expulsion.

« Ça va là-dedans? »

Il y eut une réponse étouffée, suivie d'un bruit de redressement puis ce fut le silence. Un instant plus tard, on actionna la chasse d'eau et Tony ouvrit la porte avant de dépasser Clint, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Allo »

Tony marcha vers le sofa, où Steve était actuellement en train de lire le journal, et se laissa tomber en soupirant tout en se frottant le visage de fatigue. C'était la même chose depuis des semaines…

Au début, il avait pensé que c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il prenait, ce qui expliquerait son envie fréquente d'uriner et son gain de poids, mais ça n'expliquait pas les autres choses qui arrivaient en même temps. Ça pouvait être une combinaison de l'alcool et du surplus de travail, puisqu'il se sentait vraiment fatigué parfois, mais durant les dernières semaines il avait perdu l'envie de boire et avait passé moins de temps au laboratoire et ça continuait. Il y avait aussi les sautes d'humeur et plus étrange encore; il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis des jours!

« Hey Tony, est-ce que ça va? Tu es malade souvent ces derniers temps… tu t'es empoisonné à l'alcool ou quoi? » demanda Clint tandis qu'il rejoignit Tony dans le salon et s'assit. Steve plia son journal en deux et se retourna vers Tony également.

« Ouais, tu agis de façon étrange, est-ce que tout va bien? »

Tony soupira à nouveau puis haussa les épaules. « Je ne le sais pas plus que vous. »

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, le sortit et vit un message texte de Loki disant que Thor avait une annonce importante à lui faire donc ils ne pouvaient se voir. Tony soupira intérieurement de soulagement puis lui répondit que c'était correct.

« C'est peut-être une sorte de cancer du foie? »

La tête de Tony se souleva brusquement et jeta un regard surpris à Clint. « Un quoi? »

« Cancer du foie. » Dit-il, croisant les bras et jetant un regard à son estomac. « C'est la seule explication qui me vient, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Steve? »

Le super soldat regarda également son ventre d'une façon que Tony trouva inconfortable.

« hm, je ne sais pas. Si c'est quelque chose d'étranger ou une maladie récente alors je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Tony grimaça « Bon, merci les gars, vous me faites me sentir mieux quant à ce qui se passe en bas. »

Steve lui rendit un sourire amical puis regarda sa tête, interrogateur. « As-tu parlé à Bruce? »

« Me parler de quoi? »

Les trois hommes sursautèrent puis se tournèrent pour voir Bruce sortir de l'ascenseur, les lunettes à la main, occupées à les laver avec son chandail.

« Tony est malade. » Lança Clint directement ce qui fit rouler des yeux Tony au manque de subtilité.

Bruce haussa un sourcil et remit ses lunettes. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas ce genre de docteur, mais je peux peut-être t'aider. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et se tint de façon étrange, attendant que Tony parle. Le génie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais regarda Clint et Steve de part et d'autre.

« Peut-on parler ailleurs? »

Bruce cligna des yeux de surprise et acquiesça. « Bien sûr, allons dans la section médicale de la tour. »

Tony hocha la tête puis se redressa brusquement, penchant vers l'avant à cause d'un étourdissement. Il secoua la tête et marcha quelques pas avant de basculer vers l'arrière, rattrapé par Steve.

« Whoa, ça va? »

Tony lui jeta un regard. « Je croyais qu'on avait déjà établi que ça n'allait pas? J'ai juste… eu un étourdissement. Je me suis sûrement levé trop vite. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil. « C'est ce qu'on va voir. » Et sur ce, les deux partirent vers un étage autrefois vide, maintenant désigné comme étage médical.

/…/

« Alors Tony, quel semble être le problème? » demanda Bruce une fois qu'ils furent sur l'étage. Il avait guidé Tony vers une salle privée et l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le lit, prêt à être examiné si nécessaire.

« Et bien euh… » dit d'un ton traînant Tony, puis gratta le derrière de sa tête gêné. « Et bien, je suis très malade ces derniers temps. Non, raye ça, vraiment vraiment très malade plutôt. Au moins une fois par jour et j'ai gagné un peu de poids ici. » Il souleva son chandail pour montrer son estomac légèrement bombé, ce qui surprit Bruce.

« Ça pourrait être le signe que tu bois beaucoup trop et tu commences à avoir un ventre de bière, je ne vois pas — »

« Ah, c'est ce que je pensais au début. » Interrompit Tony. « Mais j'ai remarqué d'autres choses aussi. J'ai l'impression que ma vessie est en mode turbo, j'ai besoin d'uriner tout le temps. Je suis étourdi si je fais trop longtemps quelque chose, je me sens énormément fatigué aussi. Et je me suis assuré de dormir assez et j'ai arrêté de boire mais ça continue et je ne sais pas quoi faire! » Il leva les mains d'exaspération.

Bruce se gratta le menton tout en se concentrant. « hummm… »

« Et je n'arrête pas de me frustrer pour des choses stupides, comme à quel point la cafetière est lente, comment Dum-E n'arrête pas de frapper des choses, à quel point les claquements de mains ou de pieds de Steve lorsqu'il est concentré m'énervent. Ah, ça m'énerve… »

Bruce ouvrit la bouche pour interrompre mais Tony ne semblait pas avoir terminé alors il la ferma à nouveau et écoutant, écrivant quelques notes dans un cahier en même temps.

« J'ai aussi des envies de nourriture étrange. Comme quand j'écoutais Doctor Who la fin de semaine dernière, je voulais vraiment des doigts de poissons et de la costard. Et ce matin je voulais des chips avec de la mayonnaise et du miel! »

Bruce souleva le regard de ses notes et lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Ouais, je sais! Bizarre enh, mais ce ne sont pas les seules choses… » continua Tony, se débattant avec lui-même pour savoir si oui ou non il devait mentionner la dernière chose.

« Allez…? » dit Bruce, le pressant à parler. « S'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir, qui a rapport ou non, je dois le savoir. Ça pourrait m'éclairer un peu… »

« Euh, okay, et bien… » Tony se gratta la mâchoire. « Il y a deux mois, lorsque je… euh… suis allé aux toilettes, une petite quantité de sang est apparue. J'ai vérifié ma prostate pour vérifier s'il y avait des anormalités et Jarvis m'a scanné pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de grave mais je ne trouvais rien alors j'ai mis ça de côté. »

Ils furent silencieux tous les deux pendant un moment, songeant tous les deux à la possible solution.

Après un instant, Bruce soupira et secoua la tête. « Désolé Tony, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui ne va pas. En fait… ce n'est pas vrai. Je pense bien à quelque chose mais… c'est impossible dans ton cas. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Et bien, c'est quoi? Allez, tu dois me trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Je panique à l'idée d'avoir peut-être un cancer ou quelque chose…! »

Bruce se mordit la lèvre en songeant puis se gratta la tête. « En fait… les symptômes que tu sembles avoir et que tu m'as dits suggèrent que… tu es euh… enceinte. Mais ça ne se peut pas parce que les hommes ne peuvent produire des enfants dans leur corps, ce n'est pas dans notre nature, alors ça ne peut pas… »

Tony se moqua de l'idée au début mais plus il y pensait, le moins ça lui semblait fou.

Après s'être soumis à Loki la première fois, sans protections, il avait senti cette drôle de sensation de froid dans son arrière-train qui ne lui avait pas semblé normal.

« Merde. » Murmura-t-il, plaquant une main contre sa bouche tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand. ' _Est-ce que les géants du froid peuvent féconder leur partenaire masculin?_ ' pensa-t-il en paniquant.

« Hey, whoa, calme-toi Tony. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas biologiquement possible. Tu ne peux pas être enceinte… à moins que tu ne me dises pas tout? »

Tony jeta un regard paniqué à Bruce qui l'inquiéta.

« Oui! mais… » il gémit d'ennui puis se releva et agrippa les épaules de Bruce. « Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance? Je peux enh? Parce que ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre-nous et promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en colère. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil. « Et bien, je ne peux pas te promettre ça, mais je ne le dirai pas à personne, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Tony prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis parla. « Il y a une petite, possiblement une grosse, chance que j'ai peut-être couché avec hrmm-hm. » Il marmonna la fin de sa phrase donc Bruce n'entendit rien.

« Pardon, avec qui as-tu — »

« Loki! Okay? J'ai couché avec Loki! » Cria-t-il presque avant de se couvrir la bouche tandis que les yeux de Bruce s'écartillèrent de surprise.

« L-Loki? Comme le dieu des malices psychopathe Loki qui a essayé de dominer le monde et nous tuer il y a un an? »

« hm, ouais. Mais pour sa défense, ce n'était pas lui. Son esprit était contrôlé. »

« Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui es contrôlé là? »

Tony soupira. « Oui je suis certain. Regarde, je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais sa magie lui a été enlevée par le roi d'Asgard, sauf ses pouvoirs naturels, et il a été banni sur Terre pour vivre une vie normale. Il a un travail, il aide même les gens, seuls Thor et moi savons, excepté que Thor ne sait pas que je le sais encore… »

Il fallut un moment à Bruce pour assimiler les informations, mais le plus il y songeait, plus ça faisait de sens.

« Okay, laisse-moi rectifier. L'esprit de Loki était contrôlé pour qu'il domine la Terre, et maintenant il se cache ici en prétendant être humain et il aide les gens. Et par-dessus tout, toi et lui vous… sortez ensemble? »

Tony acquiesça de gêne puis baissa le regard. « Je sais que je devrais vous en avoir parlé dès que je l'ai trouvé dans cette librairie mais — »

« Tu l'as rencontré dans une librairie? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as rencontré… attends. Tu ne veux pas dire que ce « Jack » est en fait Loki? »

Tony hocha la tête. « Oui, même si son nom d'humain est Leonard Oakley. »

Bruce hocha la tête à son tour puis gratta son menton, pensif. Il lui fallut un moment pour penser puis il expira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Et bien euh… c'est un peu dur d'y croire mais… je pense que ça me va. »

Tony échappa un soupir de soulagement puis donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Bruce. « Merci mon pote, alors qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme est enceinte, en fait, je suis probablement le premier homme à être enceinte… »

Bruce acquiesça puis désigna le lit d'examination.

« Probablement. Si ça te va, j'aimerais faire un scan pour vérifier si notre théorie est vraie et voir si tout va bien. »

Tony acquiesça puis sauta sur le lit.

« Pourrais-tu enlever ton chandail s'il te plait? Je reviens dans une seconde. » Dis Bruce avant de sortir de la pièce pour trouver l'équipement nécessaire. Tony hocha la tête, retira son chandail noir de Black Sabbath avant de s'étendre sur le lit.

Il regarda le plafond pendant quelques minutes, se demandant si c'était vrai. Maintenant, il pouvait être en train de porter son enfant ainsi que celui de Loki. Sa main se posa distraitement sur son estomac pour caresser le petit enflement avant de retomber sur la table dès que Bruce revint.

Il sortit un gros scanner d'en dessous d'une couverture et l'approcha du lit où reposait Tony.

« J'ai besoin de mettre ce gel sur toi pour mieux voir mais c'est un peu froid… est-ce que ta vessie est pleine? »

Tony, incertain d'avoir bien entendu, dit : « Pardon? »

« C'est pour avoir une meilleure vue. Si ta vessie est pleine je peux mieux voir à l'intérieur de toi… dépendamment d'où se trouve ton utérus. »

Tony hocha la tête. « En fait, j'ai envie en ce moment… »

« Parfait, bien, commençons. » Dis Bruce avant d'étendre le gel sur l'estomac de Tony. Il se tendit lorsqu'il sentit le froid puis jeta un regard à Bruce qui lui sourit de dépis. « Désolé, je t'ai averti. »

Bruce souleva le scanner et le passa sur le ventre de Tony tandis qu'il allumait la machine, la regardant intensément un instant.

« Et bien, que je dois maudit. »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Tony, sa voix couinant étrangement en parlant.

« Tu es vraiment enceinte. » Bruce regarda avec amusement l'écran puis le tourna pour que Tony puisse voir. « Il semblerait que ton utérus grandit à la même place que celui d'une femme, mais certains organes se sont déplacés pour lui faire de la place, ce qui explique le sang… Je crois qu'il est positionné pour que ton anus soit la sortie. » Expliqua-t-il puis pointa l'écran. « De toute façon, ceci est un sonagramme de ton… utérus. Et tu vois ce petit point-là? C'est ton enfant. »

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant à quel point c'était fantastique sur l'écran. Il regardait son enfant. L'enfant qui grandissait actuellement en lui.

C'étaient peut-être les hormones à l'intérieur de lui qui surgirent, mais il commença à pleurer de joie et d'horreur.

« Hey, ça va? » demanda Bruce tandis qu'il regardait Tony, les yeux fixés à l'écran.

« Jarvis, sauvegarde ça sur mon serveur privé s'il te plait. »

« Déjà fait, monsieur. » Répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle.

« Génial… » dit-il en recommençant à pleurer. « Bruce, qu'est-ce que je vais faire!? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la patience ou la volonté de le garder! Mais là encore, une partie de moi veut le garder et l'élever, lui ou elle, dans la tour Stark avec Loki à mes côtés… oh merde! » Il emmena ses deux mains pour tirailler ses cheveux. « J'dois le dire à Loki… je me demande s'il va me croire ou non. »

« Sûrement que oui, il doit en savoir plus sur ses pouvoirs naturels que nous. Mais tu devras probablement lui en parler bientôt, on dirait que tu arrives déjà à la fin de ton premier trimestre… quand était la dernière fois où tu as copulé avec lui sur le dessus? »

« Euh… pourquoi est-ce nécessaire? » dit Tony en haussant un sourcil.

« Juste pour savoir jusqu'où tu es précisément rendu dans ta grossesse. »

« Oh, uh… » Tony y pensa une seconde. « Je crois que c'était en février… C'était la première fois qu'on l'a fait et je me suis senti étrange après ça. »

Bruce acquiesça, songeur. « C'était probablement ton corps qui s'ajustait pour créer un utérus… je dois dire, je suis intrigué de savoir comment tout ça fonctionne… »

« Tu ne le dissèqueras pas. » Dit Tony puis se tourna légèrement tandis que Bruce éclatait de rire.

« Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je voulais plutôt dire, si j'avais un jour la chance d'en parler avec Loki. »

« Oh. » Tony soupira en soulagement. « Bien. »

« Oh, et être trop en colère n'est pas bon pour l'enfant. »

Tony roula des yeux. « Ne me fais pas peur alors. »

Bruce sourit et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Jarvis les interrompit.

« Messieurs, Thor est de retour et vous attend à votre appartement pour une annonce urgente. »

Ils haussèrent tous les deux leurs sourcils puis Bruce regarda Tony. « Prêt à partir? Ou tu as besoin d'un moment seul…? »

« Vas-y, j'arrive dans une minute. »

Bruce acquiesça puis marcha vers la porte. Juste avant de partir, il s'arrêta et regarda le milliardaire.

« Tu sais… tu devrais tout leur dire bientôt, spécialement à Loki. »

Tony soupira et hocha la tête.

« Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de soutien ou de preuve ou quoi que ce soit… Et je garderais mes lèvres scellées jusqu'à ce que tu leur en parles, juste pour que tu saches. »

« Je vais le faire. Merci Bruce. » Tony lança un sourire rassurant à Bruce avant qu'il ne parte. Mais aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue, Tony ne se retint plus et porta une main à sa bouche.

 _'Putain comment je vais faire ça?_ ' pensa-t-il tandis que des larmes de panique apparurent dans ses yeux. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer un peu. Il devrait en parler à Loki… mais comment allait-il le lui dire? Tony souhaitait qu'au moins il soit content de la nouvelle…

Il sourit légèrement. Au moins il allait avoir ce que Pepper lui souhaitait : une famille. Il sourit sans joie. ' _Ouais, d'une étrange façon, elle voulait que je mette une fille enceinte et qu'on se stabilise alors que là, c'est moi qui suis enceinte.'_

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, un instant plus tard, il sécha ses yeux et se moucha avant d'essuyer le gel et remettre son chandail. Il quitta ensuite la pièce vers son étage, se demandant ce qu'étaient les nouvelles que Thor avaient à leur dire.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_lundi pour la suite ^^_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Second Chances – Chapitre dix-huit –**

Tony fut le dernier à arriver dans son salon, après une rapide visite aux toilettes, et il découvrit que tous l'attendaient.

« Ça va alors? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas finalement? » demanda Clint puis grogna lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Steve.

« Hey, Thor allait parler, ne commence pas une nouvelle conversa — »

« Est-ce que ça va, ami Tony? » interrompit Thor, le regarda avec inquiétude ce qui fit déglutir le génie qui leva les mains.

« Non, ça va. C'est juste un petit problème. » Mentit-il et leur lança un faux sourire rassurant avant de pointer Thor tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil. « Ne devrions-nous pas écouter la grande nouvelle de Thor? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, le grand? »

Thor fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête et sembla pensif un moment avant de se racler la gorge et parler. « Comme vous le savez, il y a un an et demi, nous avons arrêté mon frère Loki dans ses plans de conquérir votre monde et il fut emmené à Asgard pour être puni… »

Tout le monde hocha la tête faiblement, incertain d'où la conversation menait, mais à la mention de Loki, Tony jura que Bruce l'avait regardé en attente d'une réaction.

« Et bien, après l'avoir emprisonné pendant une année, il n'était pas assez plein de ressentiment pour ses peines… »

' _Ouais, ça ne me surprend pas après toutes ces tortures…_ ' pensa Tony amèrement mais prétendit être confus comme les autres.

« … alors i ou 5 mois, sa magie lui fut retirée complètement et il fut banni sur Terre. »

L'équipe sembla se réveiller après ces mots et se figea toute sur place (excepté Tony qui savait déjà et Bruce qui savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette en colère.)

« Quoi!? Il est sur Terre depuis presque une demi-année et tu ne nous l'as pas dit! Où est-il? Dis-le-moi! » lança Clint les dents serrées, furieux.

« Hum, en fait, c'est un peu la raison pour laquelle je devais vous parler. » Dit Thor en frottant sa nuque, penaud. « Vous voyez, les conditions pour lesquelles il est ici sont qu'il est théoriquement humain, excepté ses pouvoirs jotun » Tony frissonna faiblement et plaça inconsciemment une main sur son ventre « qu'il exècre et je dois le visiter tous les jours. Il a un emploi, où il aide les gens. » Thor mit l'emphase sur la dernière partie pour que tous se calment.

« Il est hors de danger. Et pour votre information, son esprit a été contrôlé alors les actions qu'il a portées n'étaient pas les siennes. » Continua Thor.

« Il ment! J'ai été contrôlé et je sais que c'était lui! » hurla presque Clint. Tony roula des yeux puis soupira et se replaça confortablement dans son fauteuil. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait vraiment fatigué.

« Tu prends tout ça vraiment bien Tony… » Tony releva le regard et vit que Natasha s'était retournée et le fixait suspicieusement, ce qui manqua le faire déglutir mais il haussa plutôt les épaules.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis vraiment fatigué et Thor dit que Loki n'est pas une menace alors pourquoi je devrais m'emporter? Je fais confiance au jugement de Thor sur la matière. »

« Merci Tony. » sourit le dieu blond

« Pas de problème mon grand. Alors pourquoi nous racontes-tu ça? S'il voulait se cacher, pourquoi nous révèles-tu qu'il est sur Terre? » demanda-t-il bêtement, essayant de paraître ignorant et intéressé par l'annonce de Thor. Ça devait être important, non? Il ne les aurait pas tous convoqués si soudainement sous le même toit sinon. En parlant de ça, Loki ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt que Thor avait également quelque chose d'important à lui dire?

« Je dois retourner à Asgard pour une semaine et durant ce temps, je ne pourrai rendre visite à Loki. J'ai demandé au Père de Tout si ce serait possible de le laisser sans supervision durant ce temps mais il n'était pas d'accord et il a dit que Loki devrait rester ici, dans la tour Stark, pour une semaine, alors voilà. »

La bouche de tout le monde s'ouvrit en grand et le cœur de Tony manqua un battement. ' _Loki? Ici? Pour une semaine! C'est parfait!_ ' pensa Tony tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage avant qu'il ne se tourne et aperçoive Bruce en train de secouer la tête subtilement vers lui. Il cessa de sourire et adopta la même expression que les autres.

« Quoi?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait de lui ici? Non, il ne peut pas. C'est la tour de Tony, il devrait avoir son mot à dire alors! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tony dont les yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. ' _Merde, qu'est-ce que je dis?_ 'pensa-t-il en regardant tout autour. Bruce haussa un sourcil à son attention comme pour lui dire que ce serait une bonne opportunité, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle voix dans la pièce le fit sursauter.

« Et bien, je crois que c'est une merveilleuse idée. »

Tout le monde se retourna de surprise et haleta lorsqu'il vit Loki accoté normalement sur le mur le plus éloigné de la pièce, ses bras croisés et un sourire ornant son visage. ' _Putain ce qu'il est sexy_ … ' pensa Tony, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Clint se redressa et se tourna vers Thor, en colère. « Depuis combien de temps est-il ici!? »

« Depuis le début. » Sourit Thor, penaud, tandis que Tony fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi Jarvis ne le lui avait pas dit? Il devrait lui en parler plus tard… Thor ne remarqua pas son froncement, alors il continua de parler. « Il ne causera pas de problèmes, comme je l'ai dit, il n'a aucun pouvoir et il prend une semaine de congé du travail donc vous n'aurez pas à le suivre 24 heures sur 24. »

« Merci, ça me fait me sentir bien mieux de savoir que les prochaines 168 heures, nous allons avoir un dieu psychopathe sous notre toit, qui voudrait sûrement nous tuer. » Cracha Clint, recevant un regard fatigué de la part de Loki, suivit d'un petit penchèrent de tête.

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort Barton. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention et pour être franc, je préfère passer une semaine au travail mais malheureusement, le père de tout a décidé que je resterais ici alors personne n'a eu le choix en bout de ligne. » Loki haussa les épaules puis regarda directement Tony, ce qui le fit se figer sur place. « Je crois que Stark est le plus favorable à ma présence ici et je suis certain que les espions veulent me tuer, la bête aussi probablement et le soldat ne pourrait tenir une conversation intéressante ce qui ne laisse que lui. » Dit-il en pointant Tony, qui lui fit un visage faussement effronté.

Thor soupira puis regarda Tony et haussa un sourcil. « Ça te va Tony »

Tony figea une seconde puis répondit en haussant les épaules : « Tant que tu es certain qu'il ne nous tuera pas dans notre sommeil, j'imagine que je peux le surveiller pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sortir de toute façon. » Dit-il puis regarda tout le monde dans la pièce d'un regard apathique. Il ne manqua pas le sourire en coin de Loki, qui était tout simplement mignon. Ouais, vous avez bien entendu, mignon.

« Bien, mais s'il est ici, alors je m'en vais. » Et sur ce, Clint s'éclipsa, suivi de Natasha. Steve sourit timidement à Thor, Bruce et Tony, ignorant Loki, puis se leva et sortit à son tour. Bruce et Tony restèrent à leur place un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Thor tousse pour attirer l'attention.

« Bien, je m'en vais maintenant. Je vais revenir lorsque mes affaires seront conclues. » Et sur ce, il fit tourner Mjolnir et s'envola par une fenêtre déjà ouverte, laissant les trois hommes seuls dans la pièce.

« Je m'en vais aussi. Je suis certain que vous avez des règles à établir et des trucs à faire alors je me mets hors de votre chemin. » Dis Bruce aussi subtilement que possible. Lorsqu'il fut dos à Loki, il mima à Tony qu'il avait besoin de lui parler mais le génie fit un mouvement faible de la main. Bruce lui jeta un regard piteux puis partir complètement de l'appartement.

Aussitôt que les portes de l'ascenseur furent fermées et qu'ils étaient certains d'être seuls, Loki marcha vers Tony et s'assit sur lui, chevauchant ses hanches en se rapprochant.

« Finalement, je t'ai pour moi tout seul » ronronna-t-il de sa voix douce qui fit fondre Tony sur place. Peut-être que c'étaient les hormones de grossesses qui parlèrent… ou sa trop grande fatigue mais il dit :

« Hey, désolé mais je suis trop fatigué pour quelque chose de sportif ce soir. » Sourit-il faiblement en attirant la tête de Loki vers la sienne pour un chaud baiser, dont il avait trop besoin en cet instant. Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les mains de Tony tenant le visage de Loki en coupe tandis que les mains du dieu étaient sur le dossier du fauteuil pour un meilleur support.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Loki garda son visage tout près et sourit. « Bien, es-tu trop fatigué pour ça? » il se pencha près de l'oreille de Tony et murmura toutes les choses qu'il pouvait faire avec sa langue, faisant grogner Tony d'envie.

Loki mordilla ensuite son lobe d'oreille gentiment, ce qui envoya des frissons tout le long de la colonne de Tony, lui faisant oublier complètement les nouvelles qu'il avait à lui dire, puis acquiesça.

« Ça me semble bien bébé. »

Il sourit, enjoué à Loki qui lui renvoya le même sourire, puis ils rirent de concert tandis que Loki le soulevait pour l'emmener à sa chambre (avec quelques indications bien sûr).

/…/

« Hey Jarv… hier, quand j'étais avec Bruce, comment as-tu pu ne pas me dire que Loki était ici? Je ne crois pas avoir désactivé l'alarme me disant qu'il y avait une autre personne que les Avengers ici… » demanda Tony le lendemain matin. Loki était sorti acheter des livres, lui laissant une note de son côté du lit pour ne pas qu'il panique. Il avait quitté avant que Tony se réveille, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de lui parler. Alors en attendant que Loki revienne, il avait cru pouvoir résoudre ce problème avec Jarvis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire de toute façon.

« Selon votre dernière situation monsieur, j'ai supposé que Loki n'était pas une menace mais plutôt un invité. Me tromperais-je? » demandant l'IA immédiatement.

« … ouais, tu as raison, merci. »

« Ça me fait plaisir, monsieur, mais puis-je suggérer que vous le lui disiez plus tôt que tard? Je sais à quel point vous pouvez retarder les choses. »

Les yeux de Tony roulèrent puis il soupira. « Je sais… je sais. »

* * *

_À suivre..._

_mercredi pour la suite ^^_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Second Chances – Chapitre dix-neuf —**

La semaine était presque terminée et Loki s'était mieux senti dans la tour qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Tout le monde l'évitait sauf Tony, et personne ne les avait dérangés, sauf Bruce pour vérifier l'état de Tony lorsque Loki utilisait la douche.

C'était déjà quelques après que Tony et Bruce ait découvert qu'il était enceinte, et durant ce temps, Tony n'avait toujours pas dit à Loki sa grande nouvelle. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, ou même pensait à le faire, il se dégonflait et était effrayé.

Pas besoin de dire que Loki avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout spécialement parce que lui et Tony n'avait pas eu de vrai sexe. Il ne pouvait manquer le nombre de fois que Tony se levait pour aller vomir aux toilettes chaque matin et même une fois au milieu de la nuit.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas et il devait savoir pourquoi.

« Hey, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? »

Tony releva les yeux de son Starkpad et sourit, incertain, lorsqu'il vit que Loki se tenait en face de lui, un regard inquiet sur le visage.

« Euh, ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Loki s'assit à côté de lui sur le sofa, déplaçant les jambes de Tony, puis souleva un sourcil vers lui. « C'est ce que j'allais te demander. »

« O-oh. Vraiment? » dit Tony, le regard fuyant lorsque Loki le fixa, songeur.

« Oui, tu as été malade toute la semaine, sans compter le fait que je suis là, prêt à avoir du sexe avec toi, et tu es distant avec moi sans me dire ce qui ne va pas et je sais quand tu me mens, je suis le dieu des mensonges. » Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Tony déglutit. ' _Et bien, au moins il sera capable de voir que je dis la vérité alors…_ ' pensa-t-il avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

« Non, tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose que je te cache et je ne devrais pas parce que tu dois savoir et c'est extrêmement important. J'étais juste trop effrayé de ta réaction pour te le dire… » lâcha-t-il d'un trait tandis que sa voix se brisait et que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. ' _Putain d'hormones…_ ' pensa-t-il en essuyant les larmes avec les manches de son pull. Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent de surprise; il n'avait jamais vu Tony ainsi, et il devait être absolument terrifié!

« Hey, ça va. Dis-le-moi maintenant, je ne me mettrai pas en colère. » Dis Loki avec un sourire rassurant. Il mit une main sur le genou de Tony puis l'incita à poursuivre. Tony lui sourit en retour et rit un peu.

« Okay, bien, tu ne vas surement pas me croire mais… et bien… je suis enceint. »

Loki se figea, littéralement. Il était figé au même endroit, même ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Tony fronça les sourcils légèrement, puis se pencha pour secouer une main devant les yeux de Loki.

« Euh, t'es toujours là Lokes? Loki! »

« hm… » fut tout ce que dit Loki en clignant des yeux, essayant toujours de digérer l'information. « C-Comment? » murmura-t-il, ses yeux grands ouverts se déplaçant pour regarder directement Tony, cherchant toute trace de mensonge.

Tony expira par la bouche rapidement puis se rassit, frottant le derrière de sa tête en pensant. « Ne me le demande pas, je ne le sais même pas moi-même! Nous avons une théorie par contre — »

« Qui ça, nous? » cracha Loki, ses yeux s'obscurcissant ce qui rendit Tony incertain.

« Euh, Bruce. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne le dira à personne avant moi… » dit-il en soulevant les mains lorsque Loki grogna de désagrément, serrant les poings. « Il m'a donné cette possibilité après que je lui ai raconté mes symptômes la semaine dernière. Nous avons même fait une échographie… et bien… il y a vraiment un enfant qui grandit en moi. »

« Tu l'as vu? » demanda Loki, le regard incrédule. Tony sourit et acquiesça.

« Ouais, Jarvis fait jouer le montage s'il te plait. »

« Oui monsieur. » Répondit l'IA puis joua la vidéo de l'échographie de Tony sur l'écran de télévision. Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent de fascination lorsqu'il regarda l'enregistrement sur l'écran, puis observa l'estomac de Tony. « C'est encore petit, et comme tu peux le voir ça commence tout juste à paraître. » Tony souleva son chandail pour montrer à Loki le tout petit renflement de son estomac avant de relâcher le vêtement et regarder Loki.

« Nous pensons que ça a pu arriver grâce à tes… euh… pouvoirs naturels. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête. « Mes pouvoirs jotuns? »

Tony acquiesça. « Et bien? Ça se pourrait? »

Loki continua de froncer les sourcils, sa tête se tournant tandis qu'il pensait. « Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur ce que peuvent faire mes vrais pouvoirs… je n'ai jamais joué avec eux alors je ne sais pas mais… » il s'arrêta et déglutit puis se retourna vers Tony. « Malgré tout… je crois que j'ai entendu dire quelque part que les mâles jotuns pouvaient engrosser les hommes d'autres espèces comme les siens, parce que nous sommes une race d'hommes uniquement. »

Tony acquiesça. « Ça semble logique. Tu te souviens la première fois que j'ai été en dessous? » Loki acquiesça. « Et bien, quand tu as joui, j'ai senti des étincelles gelées à l'intérieur de moi, comme si mon corps s'adaptait au changement, créant un utérus pour notre enfant… »

Lorsque Tony finit de parler, ils restèrent silencieux. Loki était fasciné par l'information, essayant d'assimiler tandis que Tony attendait qu'il finisse de regarder le petit film.

Après quelques minutes, Loki se tourna vers Tony, un sourcil haussé. « Vas-tu le garder? »

Tony fuit son regard. « Je… ne sais pas. Je veux le garder! Je ne veux pas tuer un enfant innocent surtout qu'il est génétiquement le mien, mais si tu ne le veux pas… et bien je détesterais l'élever seul… »

Loki hocha la tête puis son expression sombre fit place à un sourire. « J'aimerais que tu le gardes… » il se figea un moment puis bougea jusqu'à être entre les jambes de Tony, à genoux au sol. Tony allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait puis sourit lorsque Loki plaça une main doucement sur son ventre.

« Je vais être père… » (1) dit-il tandis que son petit sourire s'élargissait, puis il regarda Tony avec l'expression la plus heureuse qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. « Je vais être père! » répéta-t-il puis il se leva et attira Tony dans un baiser.

Tony se surprit à sourire comme un idiot durant leur baiser, pouvant sentir la même chose de Loki. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils regardèrent l'autre au travers de leurs yeux embrumés de larmes et collèrent leurs fronts.

« Merci Anthony… je t'aime. » Dis Loki, ce qui surprit énormément Tony. C'était la première fois qu'un d'eux disait ces trois petits mots à voix haute, mais Tony était certain qu'il ressentait la même chose à propos de Loki, alors il lui répondit.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-il puis attira Loki dans un autre baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Loki s'agenouilla à nouveau et embrassa le ventre de Tony, ce qui le fit rire.

« Nous devons le dire aux autres… » dit Tony après avoir laissé un moment à Loki avec son estomac. « Ils vont remarquer que je deviens père très bientôt et je ne pourrai pas leur cacher que je suis enceinte pour toujours… »

Loki acquiesça puis regarda Tony depuis son ventre. « Que dirais-tu de cette fin de semaine, lorsque Thor reviendra? Tes amis seront tous là et mon frère… même la bête pourra leur montrer la vidéo de ton intérieur s'ils veulent des preuves. Et si l'un d'eux veut faire du mal à vous deux, ou même songe à vous faire du mal, je les ferais souffrir, peu m'importe si Asgard approuve ou non. »

Tony roula des yeux mais ne put nier à quel point il était heureux d'entendre Loki dire ça. Il hocha la tête puis se reposa dans son fauteuil, épuisé. « Ça me semble bien. Peut-on aller au lit maintenant? Je sais qu'il est juste huit heures et demie mais je suis crevé. »

Loki rit tout bas puis se releva et souleva Tony comme une mariée. Tony se serait bien débattu, mais il se sentait trop fatigué alors il le laissa faire. Il profita plutôt du geste pour se blottir contre le torse chaud de Loki et enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Loki l'emmenait vers sa chambre.

Le dieu le déposa précausieusement sur le lit avant de les dévêtir puis se coucha à côté de lui sur le lit, sa tête reposant près du petit renflement avec protection tandis qu'ils rejoignirent tous les deux le sommeil.

* * *

(1) dans cette fiction, les mythes nordiques selon lesquels Loki a déjà des enfants ne seront pas respectés. Les personnages existent mais ne sont pas les enfants de Loki.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_samedi pour la suite_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt —**

Lorsque Thor revint à la tour, Tony tint sa promesse et organisa une réunion avec tout le monde. Ils étaient tous confus, spécialement lorsqu'ils virent Tony assit dans un fauteuil, Loki assit sur l'Accoudoir de façon protectrice. Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés, Natasha se tourna et haussa un sourcil vers Tony, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait, ne faisant pas confiance à Loki.

« Et bien, euh, il n'y a pas de bonnes façons d'adoucir ce que je vais vous dire alors… »

Tony ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis rouvrit les yeux. « Nous attendons un enfant. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un instant avant que Thor ne cogne son poing contre la table et marche vers Tony, menaçant.

« Tu as corrompu mon frère!? » dit-il, ne songeant pas logiquement à l'information, tandis qu'il soulevait Tony par le collet de son chandail.

« Hey! Je suis celui qui est épuisé ici, alors je suis certain que la « corruption » est pour moi là-dessus! » haleta Tony en s'étranglant à cause de la poigne de Thor.

Thor se retourna vers Loki et lui lança un regard de chiot battu. « Loki? Comment as-tu pu faire ça? À mon ami et mon frère de combat? »

Loki haussa les mains après avoir essayé de faire lâcher Thor. « Hey, ne m'embarque pas là-dedans! Il m'a _corrompu_ en premier! Et lâche Le Thor! Il est fragile. »

Tony grogna vers Tony.

« Je suis enceinte, tu ne peux pas me toucher ou tu vas blesser mon enfant! » dit-il comme si c'était évident, levant un doigt pour l'aider à projeter ses arguments.

« Tu as prévu de le garder? » demanda Steve naïvement tandis que Thor relâchait sa poigne et s'excusait. Loki attrapa Tony avant qu'il ne s'effondre et embrassa son épaule gentiment en l'entourant de ses bras de façon protectrice.

« Et bien… je ne peux pas l'avorter maintenant, non? » dit Tony, lançant un regard à Steve comme s'il était idiot. « Je n'aime pas particulièrement tuer des enfants en devenir innocents. »

« Je pourrais le tuer facilement — » murmura Clint puis déglutit lorsqu'il reçu un regard menaçant de Tony et Loki.

« Non. C'est le mien et celui de Loki et nous avons décidé ensemble de le garder lui. » Dis Tony puis tout le monde dut assimiler l'information.

« Lui? » répéta Clint.

« Tu connais déjà son genre?! » demanda Natasha tandis que Tony secouait la tête.

« Euh… non… juste un pressentiment que j'ai. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux un instant avant que Loki ne dise : « J'aimerais un garçon. »

Tony sourit puis se rapprocha et embrassa sa joue. « Moi aussi, bébé. Une fille serait bien aussi par contre. »

« Bien sûr. » Sourit Loki et allait embrasser Tony lorsque Bruce toussa pour leur signifier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils rougirent tous les deux puis regardèrent les autres.

« Comment le savez-vous? Les hommes ne peuvent être enceintes. Où est-ce qu'il va même grandir!? » demanda Clint, dégoûté. Tony regarda Loki, qui hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il pouvait en parler.

« Et bien… Loki est un jotun — un géant des glaces, et ils peuvent imprégner les hommes de n'importe quelle espèce lorsqu'ils ont du sexe. Lorsque Loki et moi… vous savez, il y a trois mois, ça a changé mon corps et matérialisé un utérus quelque part en dedans. » Expliqua Tony. « Puis Bruce m'a fait une échographie la semaine dernière et ça a tout confirmé. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Bruce.

« Tu savais à propos de ça!? » lui demanda Steve. Bruce haussa les épaules.

« Je le savais, mais ce n'était pas à moi de discuter de choses privées avec quiconque n'est pas mon patient. De plus, il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Loki. » Répondit-il calmement.

« Tu es d'accord avec ça? » demanda Clint, ignorant les regards meurtriers des futurs parents. Bruce fronça les sourcils puis haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Tony est mon ami. Au début il était effrayé par tout ça, je veux dire, qui ne le serait pas? Si lui et Thor disent que Loki a changé alors je les crois. Je crois qu'ils feront tous les deux de bons parents s'ils y travaillent ensemble. » Sourit-il et tous les deux renvoyèrent son sourire, même Loki ce qui surprit le reste de l'équipe.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es enceinte. » Murmura Clint et secoua la tête d'incertitude, puis reçu un haussement de sourcil de la part de Tony.

« Tu veux des preuves? Très bien. Jarvis? Montre-leur la vidéo s'il te plait. »

« Je la fais jouer maintenant monsieur. »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'écran tandis que la vidéo jouait à nouveau. Les mains de Loki se déplacèrent inconsciemment vers le ventre de Tony pour le caresser pendant qu'ils regardaient, ce qui fit sourire Tony comme un idiot, ce qui n'était pas la première fois ces derniers jours. Personne ne manqua l'étreinte amoureuse et des regards se tournèrent vers le couple regardant l'écran, quelques sentiments changeant envers eux.

« Alors je vais être oncle? » demanda Thor puis Loki se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

« Oui, tu le seras. »

Thor leur lança le plus grand sourire possible et se leva pour les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras.

« C'est définitivement la plus heureuse nouvelle! Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi tout à l'heure Tony! »

« Ouais, ok, lâche-moi maintenant s'il te plait, tu m'écrases, et l'enfant! » haleta Tony et Thor le lâcha immédiatement.

« Désolé » sourit-il puis claqua l'épaule de Loki et hocha la tête vers lui.

« Et bien, je crois que tu es fou d'avoir couché avec l'ennemi en premier lieu Tony, mais… s'il a vraiment changé alors je crois que je peux être heureux pour vous deux. » Dis Steve et Natasha acquiesça.

« Comment vas-tu le dire à Fury, ça je ne le sais as, parce que tu dois lui dire. » Dit-elle tandis que Tony hochait la tête, défaitiste.

« Ouais, peut-être lorsque ça paraîtra plus et que le petit sera plus gros sur les scans… » Tony haussa les épaules puis grimaça, un mauvais pressentiment le parcourant. Loki se pencha vers lui avec une expression légèrement paniquée et plaça une main sur son dos.

« Anthony…? Vas-tu — »

« Je vais être malade! » interrompis Tony puis couru vers la salle de bain.

Ils regardèrent tous Tony partir, pensant tout qu'il avait beaucoup d'agilité pour un homme enceint de 3 mois, mais sourirent puis affichèrent des visages dégoûtés en entendant le son provenant des toilettes.

« Euh, je crois que je ferais mieux de… » Loki pointa la salle de bain et rejoignit Tony, fermant la porte derrière lui pour que les sons soient un peu étouffés.

« Tant que je suis certain que Loki ne va pas redevenir le maléfique psycho-dieu, je crois que ça va être parfait pour Tony. » Dis Steve après un long moment de silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Bruce tandis qu'il éteignait l'écran manuellement.

« Et bien, je parlais avec Pepper l'autre jour, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle souhaitait que Tony trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait le stabiliser. Je crois que Loki pourrait être ce quelqu'un, même si ses souhaits étaient différents, je doute qu'elle voulût que Tony soit celui qui soit enceint. »

Ils rirent tous tout bas, puis Clint secoua la tête et se releva.

« Désolé, c'est encore difficile pour moi d'être dans la même pièce que lui sans vouloir le tuer. Aussi loin que ça me concerne, il va devoir mériter ma confiance avant que j'accepte cette chose à l'intérieur de Tony, et même là, j'ai encore de la misère à assimiler. »

Natasha lui sourit puis se leva pour mettre une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais… Tony est heureux. Nous avons tous vu l'expression sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils ont regardé la vidéo et la façon qu'avait Loki d'être si protecteur avec Tony… » elle haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas difficile de voir que ces deux-là sont en amour. »

Thor, Steve et Bruce sourirent tous parce qu'ils les avaient vus également, mais Clint secoua la tête.

« Je n'adhère toujours pas. Je dois sortir d'ici, dites à Tony que je suis désolé. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner de Natasha et de partir.

Ils le regardèrent tous partir puis sursautèrent lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et que Loki sortit.

« Il a passé par l'autre porte et est allé s'étendre sur le lit. » Dit-il en marchant dans la pièce, puis fronça les sourcils. « Où est parti Barton? »

« Il a quitté. » Dis Bruce et Loki hocha la tête.

« Et bien, on ne s'attendait pas à des arcs-en-ciel et des chatons à propos de tout ça. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'ils riaient tous face à la véracité de cette phrase.

« Écoute Loki, nous sommes heureux pour vous les mecs mais… ça va nous prendre un peu de temps pour s'habituer à toi et au fait que Tony soit enceint. » Dis Natasha avec un petit sourire. « Et je suis certaine que Clint va revenir éventuellement. »

Loki hocha la tête puis regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain par où Tony était parti. « Ce n'est pas mon approbation qui compte, je veux juste que Tony soit heureux. »

' _Wow… Est-ce vraiment le même gars?_ ' pensèrent Steve, Natasha et Bruce au même moment tandis que leur regard s'élargissait de surprise. Ils allèrent tous commenter mais la voix de Tony provint de la chambre.

« Lokiiii! Peux-tu m'emmener du café s'il te plait?! »

Loki soupira. « Oui, j'arrive! » dit-il avant de se retourner vers les autres, qui étaient encore choqués. « Je ferais mieux de le lui emmener, il est… un peu capricieux. » Il fit une grimace qui fit rire les autres et se releva.

« Nous allons te le laisser alors. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dis à Jarvis de nous appeler d'accord? » dit Bruce en partant avec Natasha et Steve.

Loki hocha la tête et les regarda partir avant de se retourner vers Thor. « Quelles sont les nouvelles d'Asgard? »

Thor soupira. « Père est tombé dans le sommeil. » Dit-il et Loki se moqua de lui.

« J'imagine que tu vas retourner à Asgard un bon moment alors? »

Thor hocha la tête. « J'en ai bien peur, mais ce sera seulement pour un mois. » Il serra l'épaule de Loki à nouveau et lui sourit. « Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi et Tony, mon frère. Je suis certain qu'il ou elle sera un bon prince ou princesse d'Asgard. »

Loki, moqueur, serra l'épaule de Thor en retour. « Et bien, ce sera plus un prince ou une princesse de Jotunheim… mais ouais. »

« Quand vas-tu le dire à mère? »

Loki fronça les sourcils, songeur, pendant un instant. Même s'il se fichait de si Odin savait, il pensait toujours que Frigga devait savoir. Après tout, elle était l'une des seules qui l'avaient défendu il y avait quelques mois, et il voyait toujours en elle une mère dans un certain sens. « Si je me souviens bien, les Midgardiens peuvent savoir le sexe de l'enfant vers 4 ou 5 mois. Alors quand je le saurai, je vais demander la permission de revenir et leur annoncerai la nouvelle. »

Thor hocha la tête puis se recula. « Okay, je ne mentionnerai rien alors. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Sourit-il avant de disparaître depuis l'héliport.

Loki sourit dans sa direction, soupirant de soulagement face aux réactions que les autres avaient eues puis roula des yeux lorsque Tony l'appela à nouveau.

« Oui! J'arrive! » cria-t-il avant d'aller à la cuisine pour faire un café à Tony.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_lundi pour la suite ^^_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt et un –**

La semaine suivant le grand dévoilement, Loki et Tony discutèrent de ce qu'il devrait faire à propos de leur façon de vivre et leur travail respectif. Parce que Tony voulait que Loki soit près de lui, ils avaient décidé que le mieux était de faire déménager Loki dans son appartement à la tour (Avengers) Stark.

Il ne voulait pas remettre le problème sur le tapis, mais il voulait aussi être avec Tony pour le surveiller, alors il avait commencé à déplacer toutes ses possessions à la tour.

Pour son travail, il s'avéra que la tour était plus proche encore de la librairie que son appartement, seulement c'était plus haut. Il voulait encore travailler là-bas mais il pensait pouvoir essayer avec seulement quelques quarts de travail, afin d'être davantage avec Tony. Tony lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, parce qu'il était milliardaire, mais Loki aimait ça alors il avait décidé de continuer pour son propre plaisir.

Il savait qu'il devrait dire à Matt à propos de lui et Tony, parce que c'était quelque chose d'énorme et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il sentait qu'il lui devait bien de lui dire avec qui il était vraiment.

Loki prit une inspiration pour se calmer tandis qu'il se tenait devant la librairie. Oui, il était nerveux de tout lui dire, mais c'était nécessaire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, il vit son ami blond derrière le comptoir et lui fit un salut de la main auquel il répondit. C'était encore trop tôt alors le magasin était tranquille, laissant une chance à Loki d'en finir avec cette conversation.

« Hey, euh, est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose? » dit-il lorsqu'ils furent seuls à la caisse. Matt sourit et lui aussi puis il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

« Wow Len, tu sonnes si sérieux! Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ce n'est pas ce mec qui te fait du trouble encore non? »

Loki rit mais secoua la tête. « En fait c'est exactement l'opposé. Pouvons-nous parler en privé? Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer. »

Matt regarda sa montre puis revint à Loki. « Nous pouvons prendre notre pause maintenant si tu peux attendre quelques minutes? »

Loki sourit puis acquiesça.

Après avoir laissé un autre gars à la caisse, les deux allèrent dans la salle des employés pour parler. Matt haussa les sourcils lorsque Loki verrouilla la porte.

« Tu n'as pas prévu de me tuer enh? » dit-il en riant, s'adossant à la table derrière lui.

Loki secoua la tête. « Non, c'Est juste que je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes entendre notre conversation. » Dit-il en soupirant, ce qui inquiéta Matt.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Loki prit une grande inspiration. « Je… je t'ai menti. À propos de qui je suis. Mon nom n'est pas Leonard Oakley. »

Matt haussa un sourcil. « Euh, ok? Alors quel est ton vrai nom? »

« Loki, le dieu des malices et des mensonges. » Sourit-il faiblement tandis que les yeux de Matt s'ouvraient de surprise en le reconnaissant. « Tu as entendu parler de moi? »

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es le dieu psychopathe qui a essayé de dominer le monde il y a un an?! »

Le sourire de Loki se fana et il hocha la tête. « J'étais, pour ma défense, contôlé par la pensée »

« Tu étais? Ouais, ça devait être poche. Mais euh… si tu es… alors pourquoi es-tu sur Terre maintenant, à travailler dans une librairie? » Il croisa les bras défensivement et fronça les sourcils. ' _Au moins, il ne le prend pas trop méchamment…_ ' pensa Loki avant de répondre.

« C'est une partie de ma peine. Je dois rester ici sur Midg — je veux dire, la Terre, sans mes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que je « me prouve » que je suis un nouvel homme. » Dit-il, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Matt acquiesça, songeur.

« Je… ouais… ok… je crois que c'est un peu étrange… mais comment as-tu pu sortir alors? Comment te sens-tu actuellement? Es-tu en fuite? Est-ce que les Avengers le savent…? »

Loki sourit à ses questions et secoua la tête légèrement, pas certain de quelle réponse donner en premier.

« Les Avengers le savent. Je viens tout juste de déménager à la tour — »

« — par force? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont trouvé? » coupa Matt, méritant un regard neutre.

« Si je peux continuer, » dit Loki, ses mains jointes derrière son dos en regardant le plafond. « J'ai déménagé avec l'un des Avengers qui s'avère être proche de moi. »

« Tu veux dire ton frère Thor? » demanda-t-il, incertain. Loki secoua la tête et regarda ailleurs.

« Non… je… tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de cet homme qui m'a embrassé? » Matt acquiesça. « Et bien euh… c'était Tony Stark. »

Les yeux de Matt s'ouvrirent considérablement de surprise et il manqua s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de boire. « Tony Stark est gay!? »

« Euh… et bien il est avec moi maintenant alors, ouais. »

« Okay, j'imagine qu'il peut être bi alors… je ne pouvais imaginer un coureur de jupons exclusif devenir gay pour un seul mec… sans offense. C'est juste… wow, ok. »

Loki ne dit plus rien et lécha ses lèvres, incertain de s'il devait parler du bébé ou non. Ce n'était pas vraiment courant sur Midgard qu'un homme soit enceint, et même s'il aimait Matt, il n'était pas certain de comment il prendrait la nouvelle. Il devrait en parler avec Tony avant d'en parler avec son ami, et décida donc de maintenir son couple en sujet principal de la discussion.

« Es-tu… en colère contre moi? Pour t'avoir menti à propos de qui je suis? » Demanda Loki lentement. Matt fronça les sourcils momentairement et haussa les épaules.

« Nah, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, tu es un bon gars Len-Loki. L'homme que j'ai traité comme un ami ces derniers mois était complètement différent de ce que tu étais l'année dernière alors ce n'est pas difficile de voir que tu changé. J'espère juste qu'on puisse toujours être amis. » Dit-il en souriant, et Loki ressentit la même chose.

« Merci Matt. » Dit-il et ils s'enlacèrent amicalement. Ils se tapèrent dans le dos et se séparèrent avant de se sourire, toussant et rougissant légèrement.

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner travailler, ces livres ne se vendront pas tous seuls. » Dis Matt d'une voix plus profonde qu'à l'habitude, essayant de retrouver sa virilité, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et sourie, ce qui fit rire Loki.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Par contre, je vais te demander de continuer à m'appeler Leonard. Au moins ici au travail, parce que si le mot venait à se propager sur ma vraie identité… alors ce ne sera pas beau. »

Matt acquiesça. « Bien sûr » dit-il puis rendit un sourire à Loki. « Seulement si tu me présentes aux Avengers à un moment donné. Tout spécialement ton petit ami. »

Les deux se serrèrent la main puis hochèrent la tête à l'autre avant de retourner travailler. Loki était heureux que ça ait été si bien, et avait hâte de retourner à la maison pour retrouver son amour et son enfant à naître.

/…/

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est à ce point important pour que tu demandes une vidéoconférence depuis ta propre maison, alors que tu aurais pu voler jusqu'à l'héliporteur pour me le dire? » Demanda Fury d'une voix nonchalante.

Tony s'assit sur une table, tenant un pot de Nutella dans lequel il ne cessait de plonger les doigts encore et encore, tandis qu'il lançait un regard malicieux vers l'écran. Il l'avait harcelé pendant des jours pour qu'il en parle à Fury et il avait finalement décidé de le faire.

« Théoriquement, ce n'est pas une conversation seul à seul si elle est derrière vous. » Dit-il en pointant l'écran où Maria Hill se tenait debout derrière Fury. Tony haussa les épaules. « Mais je m'en fous, c'est mieux si vous entendez tous les deux ce que j'ai à dire. » Il s'arrêta un instant et inspira longuement. « Je suis enceint. »

Il y eut un moment de silence sur la ligne avant que Hill et Fury se mettent à rire. Tony s'était attendu à cette réaction d'incrédulité, alors il attendit qu'ils reprennent leur sérieux avant d'ajouter : « C'est vrai. Vous voulez des preuves? J'ai des preuves. Jarvis, envoie la vidéo la plus récente. »

« Oui monsieur. » Répondit l'IA puis envoya les fichiers. Les sourcils de Fury se haussèrent lorsqu'il fit jouer le fichier, tout comme Hills, mais il ne le croyait toujours pas.

« Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que ce n'est pas une fille que tu as engrossée? »

Tony roula des yeux. Évidemment qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il leva donc son chandail et se leva avant de se tourner sur le côté pour que le directeur et l'agent puissent tous les deux voir le renflement de son ventre. « Voilà, plus de preuves. »

Tony entendit un rire étouffé et encore plus d'incrédulité.

« Tu pourrais tout simplement avoir pris du poids après avoir engrossé quelqu'un. »

Les yeux de Tony se levèrent au plafond mais il ne commenta pas. Il attendit, songeant à un autre argument, mais il fut sauvé lorsque Fury demanda quelque chose.

« Même si tu es… enceint… comment s'est arrivé? »

Tony soupira et commença à dire, d'une voix de conteur d'histoires d'enfants : « Et bien, tu vois Nick, quand un homme et une femme, ou dans ce cas deux hommes s'aiment vraiment beaucoup, ils ont cette méthode spéciale qu'on appelle le sexe où — »

« Assez! Épargne-moi les détails s'il te plait, j'ai encore besoin de dormir. » Dit-il durement ce qui lui mérita un regard noir. Tony haussa les épaules et allait expliquer davantage lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent derrière lui et que Loki sortit. ' _Et bien, ça rend les choses plus faciles à expliquer…_ ' pensa Tony en déposant le pot de Nutella avant d'envoyer un baiser volant vers Loki. Le dieu ne vit pas l'écran au début, avant qu'il ne soit à côté de Tony.

« Directeur Fury, agent Hill, voici le père. » Dis Tony, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Loki et souriant grandement vers l'écran. Loki tenta de sourire à son tour mais il se sentit soudainement inconfortable. Il savait que Tony le dirait à Fury mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ce pouvait être si tôt.

Les yeux de Fury s'ouvrirent de surprise avant qu'il ne cogne la table avec ses poings, les fixant au travers de l'écran. « Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Ne devait-il pas pourrir dans une prison d'Asgard ou quelque punition semblable? »

« Heureux de vous revoir aussi directeur. » Dis Loki de façon sarcastique avec une expression impassible. « Et pour votre information, j'ai payé. Un an dans les prisons d'Asgard, et je suis ici sur Midgard pour prouver que je suis un nouvel homme. »

« Et aussi, quand il est venu l'an dernier, ce n'était pas son but, il était contrôlé par… les Chitauris? » ajouta Tony puis Loki hocha la tête avant de retourner le regard vers l'écran.

« Comment je sais si tu n'es pas contrôlé aussi? » claqua Fury.

' _Cette question semble revenir souvent lorsque je parle de Loki aux autres…_ ' pensa Tony. Il allait répondre mais fut surpris d'entendre une autre voix.

« Faites-moi confiance monsieur, ce n'est pas du contrôle mental, et j'en sais beaucoup étant donné que je suis la seule personne ici à avoir été contrôlée par Loki. »

Loki et Tony se retournèrent et leurs sourcils se haussèrent de surprise lorsqu'ils virent Clint et Steve devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Vous savez déjà à propos de ça? » cracha Fury de dégoût. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

« Nous le savons tous monsieur, et nous faisons confiance au jugement de Thor et Tony. Loki est ici depuis près de six mois, et ils disent qu'il a changé alors nous faisons confiance à nos deux amis. » Dit Steve, le dos droit tandis que Clint semblait vautré.

Fury ne les croyait pas. « Vous essayez de me dire… qu'il est sur Terre depuis une demi-année, et PERSONNE n'a pensé que c'était utile de me le dire? »

« Et bien… » Tony haussa les épaules. « Il ne faisait rien de dangereux, il aidait dans une librairie lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Je n'ai vu aucune raison de t'en parler, jusqu'à maintenant parce que… je suis enceint. Même là, il n'y a toujours aucune raison de te dire qu'il est là. »

Fury soupira bruyamment puis leva ses deux mains en défaite. « Très bien, je crois que tu es fou de coucher avec l'ennemi, mais je vois bien que je ne gagnerai pas. Il reste mais à la seule condition qu'il soit sage. Un seul faux mouvement et j'enverrai des hommes pour l'arrêter avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de dire le nom complet du SHIELD. Fin de la transmission. » Et sur ce, l'écran se ferma et tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

« Alors, que faites-vous ici les gars? » demanda Tony, se tournant vers Steve et Clint.

« Nous avons pensé que notre aide serait utile… et je te dois des excuses… » dit Clint, frottant sa nuque en évitant leur regard. Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent.

« oh? »

« Ouais… je suis désolé de comment j'ai pris ça. Tu devais bien savoir que je ne fais pas confiance à 100 pour cent à ce mec. » Il pointa Loki. « Mais tu es mon ami et je veux être ici parce que la grossesse c'est effrayant, tout spécialement pour un gars comme toi… »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent de surprise mais il sourit un peu après. « Merci Clint. Ce n'est pas complètement effrayant par contre, je me suis d'ailleurs plutôt habitué à ça… » il baissa le regard et caressa son ventre doucement. Loki sourit puis vint derrière lui pour embrasser son épaule tout en caressant également le ventre légèrement rebondi.

« Oui, merci Barton. Je comprends que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi… » dit Loki en souriant, puis se rapprocha de Tony pour lui murmurer des trucs salaces à l'oreille. Ni Steve ou Clint n'entendit ce qu'il dit, mais après avoir entendu les gémissements d'envie de Tony, ils décidèrent tous les deux qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir.

« On vous verra plus tard alors les gars. » Dis Steve avant de se retourner et marcher lentement vers l'ascenseur. Clint se pencha vers eux puis courut derrière le soldat, laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Ces derniers rirent puis s'embrassèrent chastement.

« Comment était le travail? » demanda Tony, grimaçant en voyant à quel point cette simple question était mignonne, provenant de lui. Il sonnait comme une femme au foyer parlant à son mari de retour du travail… ou quelque chose du genre.

« C'était bien. J'ai parlé à Matt de nous, mais il ne sait pas à propos du petit. » Tony hocha la tête. Loki lui avait parlé de Matt et ils s'étaient mis d'accord que Loki devait lui parler de qui il était. « Il veut te rencontrer par contre… peut-être qu'on pourrait l'inviter ici et lui dire à propos de notre bébé à moment donné? » ajouta Loki, tandis que Tony haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr, ça devrait être amusant. » Dit-il en se déplaçant pour prendre place sur le sofa. Il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué avant de bâiller.

« As-tu travaillé? » demanda Loki, fixant l'homme, puis prenant place à côté de lui il serra sa main. Tony flancha et regarda ailleurs suspicieusement.

« Euh… peut-être? »

Loki roula des yeux puis soupira. « Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas trop que tu travailles dans le lab… et si tu te blessais? Ou notre enfant? »

Tony baissa le regard et sourit avant de l'embrasser, rassurant. « Ça va. Je ne fais rien de trop épuisant… De plus, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici quand tu n'es pas là. » Son sourire devint un rictus séducteur tandis qu'il relâchait la main de Loki pour s'agenouille à côté de lui sur le sofa. Loki souleva un sourcil, mais se sentit sourire lorsque Tony se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Tandis que leurs lèvres se joignaient, leurs langues se touchant et leurs mains bougeant sur le corps de l'autre, ils se déplacèrent pour être étendus de façon à ce que Tony soit sur le dos, Loki le dominant.

« Loki… » gémit Tony lorsque le dieu commença à embrasser son cou fiévreusement. Il rougit lorsqu'il sentit que Loki tirait sur le col de son chandail pour embrasser ses clavicules.

« Si tu… tu continues comme ça… hmmm, je crois que c'est ton plan de toute façon? » dit Tony à court de souffle. Il pouvait déjà sentir les effets que les succions de Loki avaient sur lui, et ça n'aida pas que des mains se glissent dans son pantalon. Loki se releva et sourit.

« Tu m'as eu, maintenant que dirais-tu que nous allions dans un endroit plus intime? » dit-il d'un ton aguicheur qui fit gémir Tony. Il hocha la tête lorsque Loki le souleva délicatement puis l'Emmena vers leur chambre…

* * *

_À suivre..._

_... pour la suite ^^_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt-deux –**

Il grogna tandis qu'il se penchait, Tony chercha à atteindre un outil qui était tombé de son plan de travail puis se rassit sur son tabouret et recommença à se concentrer sur la mécanique de son bras d'armure. À cause de sa grossesse, il avait eu congé du SHIELD, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait maintenant plus de temps pour reconstruire ses armures.

Ça faisait déjà deux mois depuis qu'il avait découvert sa grossesse et il avait graduellement dit aux gens qui l'entouraient ce qui se passait, puisque ça commençait lentement à paraître sur son corps. Pepper avait été extatique une fois le choc initial passé et que la colère s'était effacée, disant que c'était une bonne preuve qu'il changeait… ou quelque chose du genre. Tony ne pouvait se souvenir exactement de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Loki travaillait toujours à la librairie, mais ne faisait pas autant de quarts de travail puisqu'il voulait être près de Tony autant que possible. Il avait organisé une journée où Matt pourrait venir à la tour et rencontrer Tony ainsi que quelques Avengers. Lorsqu'il fut sur place, Loki et Tony lui avaient appris pour le bébé. Le blond avait été choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais une fois qu'il avait tout assimilé, il était heureux pour eux, ce qui soulagea Loki.

Le bébé avait rapproché Tony et Loki, et Loki était devenu plus protecteur envers Tony, tout spécialement lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par ses émotions à cause de son niveau d'hormones.

Mais pour l'instant, Tony travaillait parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et Loki était parti travailler. Tony avait presque terminé le bras lorsque Loki ouvrit la porte et marcha dans son laboratoire, un air renfrogné tracé sur le visage en voyant Tony.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter Tony qui se retourna vers lui.

« Seigneur Loki! Ne fais pas ça à un homme enceint… » soupira-t-il en déposant ses outils. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais? Je travaille. »

« Oui mais… pourquoi? Tu sais que toute cette mécanique n'est pas bonne pour le bébé. Et si tu te blessais? Ou — »

« Loki, j'apprécie que tu te soucies de moi mais je vais bien, sérieusement! » interrompit Tony tout en parvenant à se blesser le pouce avec le marteau qu'il tenait toujours. « Merde! »

Loki roula des yeux puis marcha vers lui et prit la main de Tony. « Je déteste te dire que je te l'avais dit… »

« Très bien… tu as peut-être raison. » Grogna Tony lorsque Loki retira un bout de plastique de sa poche. ' _Il doit avoir prévu ce qui s'est passé et est venu préparé…_ ' pensa-t-il lorsque le pansement fut installé autour de son doigt, avant que Loki ne l'embrasse.

« Tiens, bien mieux. » Sourit-il à Tony qui lui sourit en retour avant de retourner travailler. « Anthony… »

« Awww, s'il te plait Lokes? J'ai presque fini! » geignit Tony en lançant un regard de chiot digne de Thor. Loki croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais que ce regard ne marche pas avec moi, alors viens. » Il marcha vers Tony, prit son bras avant de l'éloigner.

« Nooooonnn! Mon précieux! » grogna Tony en imitant Gollum, même si Tony n'avait pas encore vu _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ afin de comprendre la référence.

« Anthony, viens. Tu vas te blesser encore plus si tu continues et le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé. » Dis Loki en tirant plus fort. En fait, la pression que mettait Loki avait un gros effet sur la libido de Tony qui, grâce aux hormones, ressentit davantage d'envie que de regrets au moment même.

« Tu es très sexy quand tu fais ton puissant… j'aime ça. » Dis Tony en cessant de résister pour atterrir dans les bras de Loki.

« Merci, maintenant, pouvons-nous — »

« Non. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. » Obligea Tony puis entraina Loki vers une chaise.

« M-mais… l'enfant… »

« Il va bien aller, j'ai déjà demandé à Bruce et il a dit que c'était normal et que ça ne blesserait pas l'enfant. » Sourit Tony mais juste quand il atteignit la chaise, Loki échangea leur position et fit s'asseoir gentiment Tony.

« Je ne veux pas, même si Bruce dit que ça va. Mais je peux faire ça pour toi… »

Tony allait lui demander pourquoi il était si égoïste mais sourit lorsque Loki s'agenouilla devant lui en défaisant ses jeans. Une fois que le bouton et la fermeture éclair furent défaits, Loki enleva le pantalon, et le boxer, puis s'approcha en regardant le membre de Tony.

Tony gémit lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Loki l'entourer, douce et brusque chaleur exactement là où il en avait besoin. Il passa ses doigts entre les longs cheveux noirs de Loki, les utilisant pour guider sa tête tandis qu'il le suçait.

« Hmmm… Loki… » gémit-il, balançant sa tête en arrière de délice tandis que l'ancien dieu le prenait au fond de sa gorge, et qu'il sentit le bout de son pénis cogner tout au fond. Tony frissonna en sentant la langue de Loki gigotter contre son gland puis le long de son sexe. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Tony pour venir dans la bouche de Loki, criant son nom d'extase pendant que le dieu avalait tout et léchait ses lèvres avant de se relever.

« Malgré le fait que je ne veuille toujours pas que tu travailles ici, je suis venu te dire que Bruce était prêt. Allons-y. »

Loki aida Tony avec son sous-vêtement et son jeans puis regarda son t-shirt, qui montrait involontairement son ventre plus rond.

« Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements. »

Tony roula des yeux. « J'en commanderai plus tard aujourd'hui. » Dit-il puis prit la main de Loki et l'attira dans un baiser. Loki sourit et répondit avidement à l'échange avant de le repousser doucement et hausser les sourcils.

« Bruce. Étage médical. Maintenant. » Dit-il puis fit sortir Tony de la pièce et descendit les étages vers l'endroit où Bruce le rencontrait toutes les semaines.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_... pour la suite ^^_


	23. Chapitre 23

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt-trois —**

« Hey Tony, Loki. Comment je peux vous aider? » Demanda Bruce lorsque les deux parvinrent sur l'étage médical grâce à l'ascenseur. Tony le salua d'une main.

« 'Lut Brucey. »

Loki roula des yeux tandis que Bruce fronçait des sourcils avant de secouer la tête à l'appellation. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous les gars? »

Ils furent tous les deux étonné par la question.

« Euh, mon check-up ? Sérieusement, tu as oublié ? »

Les yeux de Bruce s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il se souvint et hocha la tête. Il frotta ses tempes. « Ouais, désolé. Le SHIELD a pas mal de travail pour moi, j'ai failli oublier, désolé. » Il les dirigea vers une salle privée. « Après vous. » Dit-il en les laissant entrer en premier.

Tony sourit puis lui et Loki entrèrent. Malgré le nombre de fois où Loki avait vu l'équipement, il ne cessait d'amuser Tony en les regardant avec vénération, comme s'ils étaient les joyaux de la couronne ou quelque chose du genre.

Tony retira son t-shirt et le tendit à Loki avant de grimper doucement sur la table d'examen. Tandis qu'il se couchait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Loki fixa le petit renflement, qui commençait à ne plus être si petit. Il l'embrassa gentiment, ce qui fit rire Tony qui caressa ses cheveux un instant avant que Bruce ne revienne, faisant reculer Loki. Tony trouvait toujours mignon de voir à quel point Loki pouvait être gêné lorsqu'il était surpris en train de montrer de l'affection devant les autres.

« Un quelconque problème dont je dois être au courant ? » Demanda Bruce en préparant les machines.

« Non. Les nausées matinales sont moins fréquentes, Dieu merci! Désolé, merci aux dieux. »

Loki sourit et hocha la tête. Ces derniers mois, il s'était énervé lorsque Tony lançait certaines phrases incorrectes comme « dieu » parce qu'il y en avait plus d'un.

« Tu devrais sentir des mouvements bientôt. » Dis Bruce en étalant le gel sur le ventre de Tony. « Désolé » ajouta-t-il lorsque Tony sursauta, puis le fixa froidement, un avertissement dans le regard.

Il commença à passer le scan sur le ventre de Tony et regarda l'écran. « Ça me semble bien les gars, en bonne santé… » Il s'arrêta puis les regarda. « Hum, si vous voulez, je peux vous dire son genre? »

Loki et Tony se regardèrent avec une seule expression : ils voulaient le savoir, ce qui les fit sourire.

« Ce serait bien de savoir, comme ça on va éviter aux fées marraines d'avoir à acheter des trucs pour le mauvais sexe… » Dit Tony puis s'arrêta face à l'expression confuse de Loki. « Dessins animés pour enfants… »

« Oh OK. Oui je suis d'accord, ce serait bien de savoir. Comme ça Thor va arrêter de me harceler pour savoir s'il aura une nièce ou un neveu. » Dis Loki ennuyé, ce qui fit rire Tony et Bruce.

« OK alors. » Bruce tourna l'écran pour qu'ils puissent voir. « Félicitations, vous allez avoir un garçon! » annonça-t-il heureux tandis que Tony et Loki se fixèrent.

« Notre fils… » Dit Loki et des larmes de joie se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'il caressait le ventre de Tony. Le génie sourit et pleura aussi en relevant la tête de Loki pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

« Merci Loki. » Dit-il avant d'attirer le dieu pour un baiser langoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tony leva une main pour effacer les larmes de Loki. « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partager la nouvelle alors! »

« Je dois juste finir ton check-up avant Tony. » Bruce haussa un sourcil lorsque Tony sourit, gêné, puis hocha la tête.

« Nous devons le dire aux autres, tout spécialement à Thor, il me harcèle aussi. » Dit Tony, penchant la tête pour regarder Loki après que Bruce ait terminé le scan et éloignait la machine. Loki sourit puis aida Tony à remettre son chandail.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant? Tout le monde est dans la tour non? »

« Bonne idée. Bruce, tu viens? » Demanda Tony.

Bruce hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Après vous. » Dit-il en désignant la porte. Tony et Loki hochèrent la tête et sortirent, suivis de Bruce.

/…/

« Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent mon frère?! Est-ce que Tony va bien? L'enfant? C'est Jotunheim? Asgard? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange? » Demanda Thor lorsqu'il surgit dans le salon. Tout le monde fronça les sourcils puis regarda le couple qui les avait réunis. Maintenant que Thor était là, ils auraient enfin les réponses à leurs inquiétudes.

« Euh, nous n'avons jamais dit que c'étaient des mauvaises nouvelles. » Dis Tony puis souris en prenant la main de Loki. « Plutôt l'opposé en fait, nous savons le sexe du bébé! »

Tout le monde se redressa, excepté Thor qui était déjà debout et Bruce qui savait déjà. Ils étaient tous particulièrement excités, ce qui était plutôt comique.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un gars? Une fille? » Demanda Steve

« Un autre cheval? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Clint et lui jetèrent un regard étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « un autre cheval »? » demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Loki semblait sur le point de rire mais contenait le tout. Clint rougit un peu.

« Euh… et bien, j'ai lu quelque part que Loki a donné naissance à un cheval à huit pattes… »

Et sur ce, Loki explosa de rire. Tous se tournèrent pour lui jeter un regard étrange tandis qu'il glissa du bras du fauteuil vers le sol, où il se tenait le ventre en continuant à rire.

« Euh, bébé? Ça va en bas? » Demanda Tony après un moment. Loki hocha la tête et se recomposa avant de regarder Clint en souriant, amusé.

« C'est quelque chose que j'ai inventé pour faire peur aux mortels dans ma jeunesse. Je dois bien avouer que je ne pensais pas entendre cette histoire à nouveau. » Dit-il en recommençant à ricaner.

Thor sourit puis claqua les doigts. « Je crois que je m'en souviens. Quelles étaient les autres créatures déjà? Un loup? Un Serpent? »

« Et la reine des morts! » sourit Loki avant de secouer la tête, plaçant une main sur le dos de Tony amoureusement. « Non, l'enfant à l'intérieur de mon amour est mon premier et le seul jusqu'à présent. »

« … jusqu'à présent? Je n'aime pas trop le tour que prend cette conversation. » Dis Tony avant de gigoter inconfortablement sur place.

Loki secoua la tête. « Nous en parlerons après que notre fils soit né, peut-être voudra-t-il un frère ou une sœur. »

« C'est un gars? » Demanda tout le monde en même temps. Tony, Loki et Bruce hochèrent la tête. Clint grogna plutôt fort tandis que Natasha et Bruce souriaient à en faire peur. Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ces expressions étranges? »

« J'ai perdu 50 $ dans un pari avec Natasha et Bruce. »

Tony et Loki le fixèrent. « Tu as parié sur le sexe de notre bébé? » Grogna Loki tandis que Clint tendait, en grimaçant, deux billets à ceux qui avaient gagné.

« Et bien… euh… » Commença Clint puis arrêta de parler pour songer à une excuse, mais aucune ne lui vint. Natasha haussa simplement des épaules.

« C'était seulement pour passer le temps. Il n'y avait aucun mal, juste un peu de jeu de hasard. Tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait Tony. »

Tony haussa un sourcil puis soupira. « Très bien. Je suis toujours en colère contre vous pour avoir parié sur mon enfant. »

Il secoua la tête puis regarda Thor qui sautillait presque sur place de joie.

« C'est décidément la nouvelle la plus heureuse! Puis-je avoir votre permission pour en parler à mère et père? »

Loki eut le visage tiré un instant puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Même si je suis d'accord pour que mère le sache, je préfèrerais le lui dire moi-même… et je suppose que le Père de Tout voudra savoir aussi. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules, grimaçant à la mention d'Odin.

Thor acquiesça et sourit. « Je suis certain qu'étant donné la situation, Heimdall te laissera emprunter le Bifrost. Pourquoi n'irons-nous pas maintenant? »

Loki y pensa un instant. « OK. Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant pour m'en débarrasser. » Il prit une grande inspiration, soupira et se déplaça pour s'agenouiller devant Tony. « Ce sera bon pour toi si je pars ? Je ne devrais pas être loin plus de quelques jours, le temps passe différemment sur Asgard… »

Tony fronça les sourcils, remarquant le ton légèrement triste de sa voix. « Tu vas… me revenir quand même… n'est-ce pas? »

Loki sourit même s'il n'était pas complètement certain. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Tony pour un baiser époustouflant. « Je l'espère. »

Tony le regarda d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, puis l'attira dans un baiser plus profond et long, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Loki tandis que leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Toutefois, Loki dut s'éloigner. Il embrassa le front de Tony, sourit vers son fils et caressa le ventre rebondit de Tony avant de se relever et marcher vers Thor.

« Emmène-nous là-bas. »

Thor hocha la tête, dit au revoir au reste de l'équipe avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour aller sur le toit.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	24. Chapitre 24

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt-quatre –**

« Tu es prêt à revenir mon frère? » demanda Thor en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Loki. « Je serai là au cas où ils essaient de t'enfermer à nouveau, ou quelque chose du genre… »

Loki sourit à Thor et hocha la tête. « Merci. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne penseront pas à blesser Tony ou mon fils… Au besoin, je m'offrirai pour les protéger mais… j'espère ne pas être obligé d'en arriver là. »

Thor sourit, tapa son épaule avant de regarder le ciel en criant : « HEIMDALL! OUVRE LE BIFROST! » Il y eut un moment de silence pendant qu'ils attendaient, mais rien ne se produisit. « HEIMDALL S'IL TE PLAIT! TU CONNAIS LA SITUATION DE LOKI, ET TU SAIS QUE LE PÈRE DE TOUT ET MÈRE VEULENT SAVOIR! OUVRE LE BI — »

Il fut coupé lorsque la lumière arc-en-ciel les enveloppa et furent emmenés vers Asgard. Pendant que Loki et Thor était à New York, se battant contre et avec les Avengers, le Bifrost avait été reconstruit dans sa gloire d'autrefois.

Parce que Loki n'avait plus ses pouvoirs de dieu, il jugea le transport étourdissant et épuisant mais soupçonna que ses aptitudes de Jotun lui avaient permis de voyager sans encombre. Il grimaça à cette pensée puis releva la tête pour regarder Heimdall se tenant sur leur chemin.

« Heimdall. » Loki hocha la tête et sourit attentivement. Heimdall hocha la tête à son tour.

« Thor. Loki, j'imagine que les félicitations sont de rigueurs. Vous pouvez passer." Il fit un pas sur le côté, mais garda le même visage stoïque.

Loki hocha la tête pour le remercier tandis que lui et Thor le dépassait. Le dieu des mensonges remarqua que l'homme sourit à Thor lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui avant de le rattraper.

« Tout droit vers le palais alors. » Murmura Loki pour lui-même, mais Thor entendit et hocha la tête avant de s'avancer vers la magnifique cité d'or.

/…/

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la salle du trône, ils furent surpris de voir le Père de Tout et Frigga en grande conversation avec Sif et les Trois guerriers. Frigga releva la tête lorsqu'elle vit les grandes portes se refermer derrière eux et son regard s'illumina. Elle se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, pour les accueillir lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers le trône.

« Thor! Loki! Quelle heureuse surprise! » Dit-elle tandis que les yeux d'Odin les fixaient et que les quatre guerriers se retournaient. Ils se déplacèrent lorsque Thor se tint fièrement devant ses parents en armure d'apparat asgardienne – il s'était changé avant de revenir — mais Loki se tint derrière lui et frotta son bras, gêné. Il portait toujours ses vêtements midgardiens – des jeans noirs qui avaient des trous, une veste noire qui semblait bien trop grande pour son corps mince, et son pull à capuchon vert.

« Dis-moi Loki, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici alors que tu es banni ? » demanda Odin en se levant et en regardant Loki d'en haut. Le fils banni le regarda avec gêne.

« Et bien… je — »

« Il a des nouvelles Père, de joyeuses nouvelles que vous devriez écouter. »

« Et bien, laisse-le parler alors, Thor. Loki, quelles sont ces nouvelles que tu nous apportes ? » Demanda Frigga, souriant à ses deux fils.

Loki passa d'Odin vers Frigga avant de prendre une grande inspiration et frotter sa nuque.

« Et bien… pour faire simple, j'attends un enfant. »

Les yeux d'Odin s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité et même la mâchoire des Trois guerriers et Sif en tombèrent face à la nouvelle. Frigga claqua ses mains ensemble et courut pour tenir les mains de Loki entre eux.

« Quelle heureuse nouvelle! Bravo mon fils. Qui est-elle? »

« Euh… c'est ça le problème… mon amoureux n'est pas vraiment une femme… »

Frigga cligna les yeux de surprise. « Es-tu en train de dire que tu as imprégné un homme? »

« Et pas n'importe quel homme, c'est mon frère d'armes Tony Stark; l'homme de fer. »

« Mais… comment est-ce possible? » demanda Sif, s'avançant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien… je suis un géant des glaces. Je, nous, supposons que parce que c'est une race d'hommes, nous pouvons imprégner les autres mâles pour perpétuer la race. Je ne suis pas certain… je pensais que peut-être vous le sauriez Père de Toute Chose ? » Demanda Loki, regardant vers Odin qui gardait un visage neutre.

Odin hocha la tête. « Je crois que c'est vrai, et ça expliquerait la situation… » Il fit une pause puis Loki jura avoir vu les coins de sa bouche se tourner pour former un sourire. « Je crois que des félicitations sont de mise alors. »

« Oui! Félicitation! » Lança Frigga « Quant allons-nous rencontrer cet Homme de Fer? En fait, j'imagine que nous devrons pour le faire accoucher! » Elle et Sif rirent mais aucun des autres hommes ne sut pourquoi.

Loki lui rendit un sourire. « Et bien, je crois que vous êtes les bienvenues en tout temps à la tour Stark. Oh, en même temps, la technologie midgardienne a le pouvoir de nous dire le genre du bébé pendant qu'il est dans son ventre, et nous attendons un garçon. »

« Un garçon! Oh comme c'est merveilleux. Il sera un fier prince d'Asgard. »

Loki fronça les sourcils puis frotta sa nuque, songeur. « Et bien, plus un prince de Jotunheim… » Dit-il puis regarda, gêné, Frigga s'emporter.

« Stupide! Tu seras toujours notre fils. » Elle sourit puis attira Loki dans une étreinte qui réussit à le surprendre. Il cligna des yeux, se figea un instant avant d'enrouler lentement ses bras autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle marcha vers Thor pour l'enlacer à son tour, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant et qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir partir.

« Je… merci… mère. » Dit Loki lentement puis jeta un regard vers Odin, qui semblait un peu heureux.

« Lorsque l'enfant naîtra, tu devrais l'emmener, lui et l'autre père, ici à Asgard pour que nous le rencontrions. » Dit-il puis il se tourna vers les Trois Guerriers. « Partagez la nouvelle, nous attendons un nouvel enfant dans la famille. »

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent de choc. « Famille? Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut dire que ma punition — »

« Est levée. » Coupa Odin ce qui fit se retourner toutes les têtes de choc, même si les guerriers étaient déjà partis.

« Odin… » Commença Frigga mais fut arrêtée lorsque Odin leva un doigt.

« J'ai dit « levée » parce que même si tu sembles avoir changé, je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit complet. Tu n'es plus banni mais tes pouvoirs sont toujours enlevés. » Dit Odin puis il se rassit sur son trône. Visiblement, la conversation était close. Les trois savaient qu'il ne fallait pas argumenter avec lui alors personne ne parla plus du sujet mais se regardèrent tous. Puis Frigga se tourna vers Loki avec une expression pensive.

« Puis-je revenir avec toi à Midgard? Je suis curieuse de rencontrer le porteur de mon futur petit-fils, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de Thor. »

Loki et Thor se regardèrent puis sourirent.

« Je serais heureux que tu viennes avec nous et rencontre Anthony. » Dis Loki puis regarda Odin qui hocha la tête.

« Bien! Allons-y maintenant avant de vous avoir séparés trop longtemps. Tu commences déjà à montrer les signes d'un homme ayant été trop loin de son amour. »

Loki haussa un sourcil. « Pardon? »

Frigga haussa ses deux sourcils puis commença à partir hors de la salle. « Fais-moi confiance, je sais quel regard est-ce. Allez, allons demander à Heimdall d'ouvrir le Bifrost. »

Thor et Loki se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis sourirent avant de courir pour la rattraper, puis ils marchèrent vers le pont arc-en-ciel qui les emmènerait à Midgard.

* * *

_À suivre..._

p


	25. Chapitre 25

* * *

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt-cinq —**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tour Stark, la soirée était jeune et Tony était assis à l'ilot de cuisine, regardant des objets pour bébé.

« Je pourrais fabriquer la plupart de ces trucs-là moi-même, et ce serait bien plus génial. » Loki l'entendit murmurer, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué leur retour puisque ses haut-parleurs de portable crachaient de l'AC/DC pendant qu'il magasinait en ligne.

Loki arriva derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, souriant lorsque l'homme entre ses bras sursauta et cria.

« Seigneur Loki! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça à un gars enceint! » Cria presque Loki avec une expression colérique en se retournant, baissant le volume de sa musique au passage. Il sourit toutefois et attira Loki pour un baiser. « Je suis content que tu sois de retour bébé, je commençais à m'ennuyer, tout seul ici. » Dit-il en se levant et en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Loki.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Loki recula et fit un signe à sa mère et Thor. « Anthony, il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais que tu rencontres. Viens. »

Tony rougit légèrement en songeant à ce qu'il voulait lui faire, et ce qui ce serait passé mais il secoua la tête et sourit à la femme au côté de Thor.

« Mère, c'est Anthony Stark. Anthony, c'est ma mère, Frigga. »

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent de surprise puis il s'avança et sortit son charme Starkien. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, madame Odinson. » Dit-il avec un sourire charmant en levant la main de la femme pour l'embrasser.

Frigga gloussa puis secoua légèrement la main. « S'il te plait, appelle-moi Frigga. J'ai entendu de la part de Loki que nous avions un parent commun. » Ses yeux descendirent et s'ouvrirent en grand de joie en voyant le petit ventre rebondi apparaissant au bas du chandail de Tony (Il n'avait toujours pas acheté de vêtements de maternité, même si Loki le lui avait suggéré il y a quelques jours…)

« Euh, ouais, c'est vrai. » Dis Tony en souriant tandis que sa main descendit inconsciemment pour caresser son ventre. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Tony ne change rapidement son expression charmeuse pour une expression excitée. Il se tourna vers Loki et dit : « Hey, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé ce matin! Il a donné un coup! »

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent de fascination. « Vraiment? Wow, nous allons en avoir un fort? » Dit-il en se penchant et en souriant à son fils fièrement.

Tony échappa un fort soupir. « Ouais, il sera joueur de football, certain. » Il rencontra deux paires d'yeux confus puis se souvint qu'ils ne comprenaient probablement pas la référence. « Euh, je veux dire, il sera un fort guerrier, certain. »

« Je peux comprendre. » Dit Frigga puis pointa Thor. « Il était un terrible frappeur. Même si je peux affirmer que ça vaut la peine. »

Tony sourit et hocha la tête. « Je l'espère. » Il sentit une petite douleur au bas de son dos, ce qui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci alors il prit place dans son fauteuil préféré. « S'il vous plait, prenez place. »

Frigga sourit, hocha la tête puis s'assit sur un divan adjacent avec Thor tandis que Loki prenait sa place habituelle sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Tony, le bras enroulé autour des épaules de Tony.

« Et bien, je dois dire que malgré cette situation un peu étrange, je suis très contente que Loki ait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. » Dis Frigga après un moment de silence. Tony sourit, hocha la tête puis leva une main pour caresser le genou de Loki.

« Je suis heureux. J'étais effrayé au début, mais je suis heureux qu'il soit là-dedans avec moi, et heureux qu'il soit là pour moi. » Dis Tony et ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Loki.

Frigga les regarda un moment et dut retenir un gloussement heureux en voyant comme ils étaient mignons. Elle lança ensuite une question qui les choqua tous les deux. « À quand le mariage? »

Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent et Tony s'étouffa presque avec sa salive. Avant de poser une question, même si la question le troublait encore, Loki aida Tony à tousser. Il regarda ensuite sa mère et haussa un sourcil. « Nous ne sommes pas fiancés mère. »

Les sourcils de Frigga se relevèrent de surprise. « Mais… vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble. Tu ne veux pas dire qu'il naîtra hors mariage? »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas si commun ici sur la Ter — Midgard. Des tonnes de gens ont des enfants sans êtres mariés. Certaines personnes passent leur vie avec quelqu'un sans jamais se lier. »

« Oh, euh… » Commença Frigga, incertaine de la façon de répondre. Loki remarqua sa légère tristesse face à la réponse de son amant et décida d'arranger les choses pour la calmer.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne le serons pas, c'est juste que nous n'en avons pas encore discuté. » dit Loki en souriant. Tony sembla un peu alarmé mais fit un sourire forcé qui sembla plaire à Frigga. Ils passèrent l'heure qui vint à parler, surtout à propos de comment Tony et Loki s'étaient rencontrés et comment Tony gérait la grossesse jusqu'à maintenant. Thor fut aussi curieux de comment ils s'étaient rencontrés puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu l'histoire. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Frigga soupira soudainement et se relève.

« Et bien, cette visite a été charmante mais j'ai bien peur de devoir retourner à Asgard. Quand est prévue la naissance? »

Tony fronça les sourcils en pensant. « Et bien, je suis presque rendu à mon cinquième mois, alors il me reste encore trois mois à faire. Je ne sais pas quand je dois accoucher précisément mais je suis certain qu'on pourra envoyer Thor vous le dire. »

Frigga sourit et hocha la tête. « Oh, et avant que je ne quitte, si tu as besoin de conseils pour la naissance, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

Tony hocha la tête. « Merci Frigga, j'apprécie. »

Elle sourit à nouveau puis marcha vers le couple et les enlaça.

« Vous allez faire de bons parents, j'en suis certaine. » Dit-elle avant d'attirer Thor hors de la pièce, vers le plafond.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Tony se leva et ceintura la taille de Loki avant de l'embrasser durement. Loki gémit à son envie puis bougea les mains autour de la taille de Tony pour le maintenir en place.

« Tu m'as manqué, ça fait déjà quelques jours depuis que tu es parti… » Dit Tony d'un ton séduisant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, même si ça n'a semblé que quelques heures pour moi. »

Tony fit la moue puis se rassit, gardant ses bras autour de la nuque de Loki. « Pas juste. »

Loki sourit puis l'embrassa doucement. Ils remarquèrent ensuite que le portable était encore en train de jouer de la musique puisque c'était une chanson qu'aucun ne connaissait.

« Ça doit être la liste de Pepper qui joue. Je crois que c'est une chanson de Ed Sheeran, elle aime ça. » Dit-il puis écouta la chanson.

_You're just a small bump unknowm, you'll grow into your skin (Tu n'es qu'une petite bosse, tu grandis dans sa peau)_

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin (Avec un sourire comme le sien, et une fossette sous ta peau)_

Loki passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Tony ce qui le fit sourire.

_But you're now the size of a half grain of rice (Mais tu as maintenant la taille d'un grain de riz)_

_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide (Les paupières fermées vont bientôt s'ouvrir)_

_A small bump, in four months you' ll open your eyes (Une petite bosse, dans quatre mois tu ouvriras les yeux)_

La main de Loki descendit et caressa doucement l'estomac de Tony.

_I'll hold you tightly (Je te tiendrai fort)_

_I'll give you nothing but truth (Je ne te donnerai rien d'autre que la vérité.)_

_If you' re not inside me (Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi)_

_I' ll put my future in you (Je mettrai mon futur en toi)_

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils sourirent.

_'Coz you're my one, my only (Parce que tu es mien, mon seul)_

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb (Tu peux enrouler tes doigts autour de mon pouce)_

_And hold me tight (Et serrer fort)_

_'Coz you're my one and only (Parce que tu es mien et tu es le seul)_

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb (Tu peux enrouler tes doigts autour de mon pouce)_

_And hold me tight (Et serrer fort)_

_And you will be alright (Et tu iras bien)_

« Cette chanson est plutôt géniale, je l'aime. » dit Loki puis il s'assit à nouveau et Tony posa la tête sur son épaule. Tony hocha la tête, en accord, puis se colla contre Loki.

_You can lie with me (Tu peux mentir avec moi)_

_With your tiny feet (Avec tes petits pieds)_

_And you're half asleep but I'll leave you be ( Et tu es à moitié endormi, mais je te laisserai faire)_

_Right in front of me (Directement devant moi)_

_For a couple weeks (Pour quelques semaines)_

_So I can keep you safe (Je te protègerai)_

_'Coz you're my one (Parce que tu es mien)_

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb (Tu peux enrouler tes doigts autour de mon pouce)_

_And hold me tight (Et me serrer)_

_'Coz you're my one and only (Parce que tu es mien et tu es le seul)_

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb (Tu peux enrouler tes doigts autour de mon pouce)_

_And hold me tight (Et me serrer)_

_And you will be alright (Et tu iras bien)_

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, écoutant la chanson, complètement inattentifs au monde qui les entouraient.

_You were just a small bump unborn (Tu es juste une petit bosse pas née)_

_Four months then drawn from life (Quatre mois puis tu t'éteindras)_

Leurs yeux s'Agrandirent de choc lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers l'autre, horrifiés.

_Maybe you were needed up there (Peut-être avaient-ils besoin de toi là-haut)_

_But we' re still unaware as why (Mais tu ne comprends pas encore pourquoi)_

« C'est… c'est affreux… » Dit Loki, fixant le vide tandis que les mots envahissaient son esprit. La chanson avait tout un effet sur les deux, spécialement Tony qui commença à pleurer tandis que des tonnes de pensées passaient dans sa tête.

« Loki… » Dit-il même si c'était un faible murmure. « Et si… Si quelque chose arrivait à notre enfant? Et si, parce que je suis un homme, il ne peut pas survivre? Ou s'il a des problèmes? Ou — »

« Shhh. » Dit Loki d'un ton rassurant le coupa pour l'enlacer chaleureusement. « Tony… ça va aller. Juste parce que tu es un homme, ça ne veut pas dire que ça va l'affecter en quoi que ce soit. »

Tony hocha la tête mais les larmes continuaient de tomber. Ses hormones passaient au travers de lui trop intensément pour qu'il arrête de pleurer.

« Ça va bien aller mon amour. Ça va aller. Il va bien aller. »

Éventuellement, après quelques minutes de réconfort, les larmes s'arrêtèrent finalement et Tony resta installé confortablement dans les bras de Loki.

« Tu as eu chaud pas mal mon amour. » Remarqua Loki. « Veux-tu que je te fasse un massage dans le bain? »

Tony haussa un sourcil vers lui. « Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas juste me voir nu et prendre avantage de ça? »

Loki sourit, faussement choqué avant que Tony ne l'attrape et prenne une expression plus séductrice.

« Merde, tu m'as complètement charmé. » Dit-il lentement avant de sourire, prendre Tony comme une mariée et l'emmener vers la salle de bain tandis que Jarvis éteignait la musique après leur départ.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	26. Chapitre 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très court chapitre, désolée pour ça :S Je promet que les autres seront plus longs ^^

* * *

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt-six —**

Une fois qu'il l'eut aidé à se déshabiller, Loki s'assit à côté du bain de leur chambre et passa doucement ses doigts au travers de l'eau tandis que Tony prenait place.

« Tu es si magnifique. » Dis Loki inconsciemment, ce qui fit sourire Tony.

« Tu es un romantique fini. »

La tête de Loki se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, amusés. « Je parlais en fais au petit homme. »

Puis Tony l'arrosa, ce à quoi répondit Loki par un grognement avant de le pousser amicalement. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'avant pour un baiser.

« Tu es magnifique aussi Anthony. » Dis Tony puis se pencha par-dessus le bain pour embrasser à nouveau Tony tout en attrapant une éponge sur le côté.

« Merci. » Souris Tony. Il gémit et se détendit lorsque Loki commença à le laver doucement en utilisant l'éponge. « Je vais te dire : cette histoire de bébé n'est pas aussi simple que je le croyais. »

« Oh? » sourit Loki en caressant gentiment le membre de Tony, ce qui lui valut un gémissement de plaisir. Il entendit ensuite un petit grognement de désapprobation lorsqu'il remontant l'éponge sur le corps de Tony.

« Ouais, je ne comprends pas comment les femmes font. » Dit-il tandis que l'éponge atteignait son cou. « Elles disent que ça vaut la peine par contre, et j'imagine que ça doit être une chose normale, je veux dire, je suis probablement le premier homme sur Terre à être enceint… »

« Tu le fais si bien. Je suis fier. » Dis Loki, pressant l'éponge doucement sur le nez de Tony avant de recommencer à frotter son torse.

« Ouais… attends un peu. » Tony s'Assit soudainement, l'eau éclaboussant hors du bain en même temps, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient de panique. « Comment il va sortir?! »

« Je… euh… » Dit Loki puis il y pensa. Les enfants sortaient habituellement par le même trou d'où ils avaient été conçus… alors peut-être que… « J'imagine qu'il va essayer de sortir par ton anus. »

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent davantage et il commença à trembler. « Hum… c'est… c'est un peu… merde. » Il porta une main à sa bouche et haleta, commençant presque à hyperventiler tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Loki enroula rapidement ses bras autour de Tony, le tenant fort pendant qu'il paniquait.

« Et bien… je ne me souviens plus comment ça s'appeler mais je crois que toi ou Bruce avez mentionné quelque chose auparavant, une césarienne? Et ça me semble assez sécuritaire. Aussitôt que tu seras en travail, nous serons tous là pour toi et nous t'aiderons pour que ni toi ni notre enfant ne soyez blessés. » Dis Loki en embrassant le front de Tony doucement.

Tony renifla et se retira légèrement pour regarder Loki. « Je l'espère. Je ne crois pas être capable de passer au travers de tout ça seul. »

Loki sourit. « Tant que je serai là, tu ne seras jamais seul » dit-il pour le réconforter avant de reprendre sa place et passer ses yeux sur le corps de Tony. « Maintenant, que dirais-tu si nous avions un peu de plaisir. »

Il haussa ses sourcils de façon séductrice ce qui fit sourire Tony et le calma presque aussitôt.

« Oh, j'aimerais ça. »

* * *

_À suivre..._


	27. Chapitre 27

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt-sept –**

_2 Mois plus tard, 7 mois de grossesse_

« Lokiiiii! » chantonna Tony mais ne reçut aucune réponse. « LOKI! »

« Quoi? Je prépare à diner. » Lança un Loki irrité tandis que sa tête dépassa le mur mitoyen à la cuisine.

« Je m'ennuie, joue avec moi. » Dis Tony de façon séductrice puis roula sur le côté, sur le divan, prenant une pose sensuelle. Loki soupira et roula des yeux.

« Pour la dernière fois Tony, plus tard! Je nous cuisine de la nourriture. »

Tony fit la moue puis se rassit en soupirant. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ses changements d'humeur, et il s'ennuyait de ne pouvoir faire des choses par lui-même sans risquer de blesser leur enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Des spaghettis je crois. » Vint la réponse incertaine depuis la cuisine.

« Tu crois? » Tony soupira de frustration.

« Je ne suis pas encore certain de bien connaître la nourriture Midgardienne. Jarvis m'a donné la recette à partir de Google. » La tête de Loki réapparu sur le côté du mur. « Ça va mon amour? »

« Pf, j'ai juste demandé une putain de question. » Tony se retourna de dos.

Les sourcils de Loki se haussèrent de surprise avant qu'il ne retourne cuisiner.

Il s'habituait aux sautes d'humeur de Tony (puisqu'elles arrivaient plus souvent ces derniers temps) alors il n'ajouta aucun commentaire ou aucune critique vers lui; il préférait le laisser se calmer afin de ne pas encourager ces émotions, ce qui pourrait blesser leur enfant.

« Lokiii » Geignit-il. « Ne me laisse pas tout seul ici. »

« Je t'ai dit que je cuisinais. Tu dois manger pour la santé de notre enfant. Banner a dit que tu devais mieux manger et avoir une diète plus balancée alors c'est ce que je te donne. »

« Fais-tu partie de ma diète balancée? » Dit-il en gigotant ses sourcils suggestivement.

« Si tu es un bon garçon. » Dis Loki séductivement, décidant de plaisanter ce qui fit gémir Tony d'envie. « OK, le diner est prêt. » Dis rapidement Loki, séparant la nourriture en deux plats avant de les emmener à la table. Il les déposa ensuite avant de tirer la chaise pour Tony.

Tony se déplaça pour s'asseoir, attirant Loki sur ses cuisses pour que leur visage soit à quelques millimètres de l'autre. « Hello à nouveau, sexy. » Tony lécha les lèvres de Loki une fois.

« Hello » Dit Loki puis il l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever et pointer la nourriture. « Mange. »

« Hm, tu me sembles bien plus appétissant. »

Loki lui sourit, s'assit à sa place et prit sa fourchette pour commencer à manger.

Repoussant son assiette de colère, Tony se leva. « Je porte ton enfant, et c'est comme ça que tu me récompenses? »

Loki s'arrêta, la fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, puis soupira et regarda directement Tony.

« Anthony, je fais de mon mieux pour que vous alliez bien. Maintenant mange et je jouerai avec toi plus tard. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis recommença à manger.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet. Tu ne peux pas juste m'avoir quand ça te plait et me jeter comme une… poupée Barbie. »

Loki fronça des sourcils. « Une quoi? »

« C'est une petite… laisse faire. » Tony sembla manquer d'énergie puisqu'il se rassit, enroulant ses spaghettis inconsciemment autour de sa fourchette.

Loki soupira. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas juste un jouet pour moi, je veux dire… sérieux, tu sais que tu as changé ces derniers mois et j'essaie simplement d'aider. C'est probablement juste tes hormones ou quelque chose. Allez mange… si tu n'aimes pas je peux te préparer autre chose. »

Tony se rassit en soupirant. « Tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Alors que voulais-tu dire? »

« Euh. Je ne sais pas. » Tony passa une main sur son visage. « Ça commence à m'énerver. »

Loki lui sourit de compassion. « Je sais mon amour. » Il glissa sa main sur la table et prit celle de Tony, la caressant de son pouce en réconfort.

Tony sourit, embrassa la main de Loki avant de recommencer à manger. Ce fut la bouche pleine de pâte et le menton sali qu'il parla ensuite. « C'est plutôt bon. »

Loki roula des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Merci, j'apprends encore. »

« Hm, bébé tu me passes le sucre? »

« Encore une envie étrange? » Loki secoua la tête mais se leva lentement et alla vers la cuisine chercher le pot de sucre.

« Ce n'est pas une envie étrange! Je ne suis pas une femme pleine d'hormones. J'ai juste besoin de plus de sucre. » Tony arracha le pot des mains de Loki lorsqu'il revint et aspergea son plat d'une tonne de sucre.

« Enh enh. » dit Loki avec scepticisme avant de se rassoir. Tony continua à manger, arrivant à s'en mettre plus sur le visage que dans la bouche.

Après près d'une minute, Loki du retenir un rire en regardant le visage de Tony maintenant recouvert de sauve. « Tu euh, veux un coup de main? » demanda-t-il, cachant son sourire amusé avec sa main.

« Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? »

« Jute un peu de nourriture. » Dis Loki, son sourire s'élargissant tout en retenant son rire. Tony était vraiment mignon.

« Hey! Arrête ça, pourquoi tu ris de moi? »

Il rit tout bas. « R-Rien! C'est juste… tu es si adorable »

Tony abattit sa fourchette sur la table, en colère. « Je ne suis pas un putain de chiot! »

Loki cessa de rire et leva les mains de soumission tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient de surprise. « Hey! Pas besoin d'être sur l'offensive, c'était un compliment… »

« Un compliment!? Oh ouais, Iron Man, Tony Stark, l'un des héros de la Terre est adorable. Je suis supposé être un playboy génie sexy, pas être séquestré ici, presque célibataire et trop de putain adorable. » Cracha-t-il, jetant un regard noir à Loki.

« S'il te plait, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé… » Loki se releva lentement, gardant ses mains devant lui.

« Et j'imagine que lorsqu'il sera né, il sera adorable. Peu importe ce qu'il fera, ce qu'il parviendra à faire, il sera toujours adorable. Tu es si contrôlant Loki, tout comme mon père. » Et sur ce, Tony se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, et marcha vers la zone d'atterrissage pour prendre un peu d'air.

Loki le regarda partir puis soupira et commença à nettoyer, décidant de lui laisser quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de lui parler.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Tony frappa le sol en colère puis enfouit les mains dans ses poches et regarda le ciel. Même s'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il les avait, ces hormones de grossesses étaient chiantes. Il ne pensait même pas la moitié des choses qu'il venait de dire, et il savait que Loki le savait aussi mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal.

Il ressentit un coup de son fils ce qui le fit rêvasser un instant, sa main contre son ventre en souriant. Depuis le premier coup, il en avait donné des tas d'autres aussitôt que son comportement changeait drastiquement.

Tony soupira à nouveau puis frissonna. Il se tourna et regarda à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose à cause des panneaux réflecteurs mais il pouvait dire que Loki ne l'attendait probablement pas devant la porte. « _Je devrais probablement rentrer, avant de nous geler à mort._ » Dit-il mentalement à son enfant.

Tandis qu'il marchait vers l'intérieur, il fronça des sourcils et s'arrêta en chemin lorsqu'il sentit une sensation étrange sur sa nuque. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce que c'était que quelque chose le frappa durement et il tomba au sol, inconscient.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	28. Chapitre 28

**  
**

* * *

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt-huit —**

_Avertissement : Scènes de tortures dans le chapitre. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir_.

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent sur une pièce trop lumineuse pour qu'il maintienne les yeux ouverts. Pendant une demi-seconde, il pensa que Tony avait allumé les lumières pour le déranger mais il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Une forte douleur après avoir été frappé puis sa chute. Quelqu'un l'avait frappé.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda les alentours. Il était dans ce qui semblait être une vieille cellule de prison. Il y avait des barreaux rouillés sur le côté le plus éloigné et un banc tenu par des chaines de l'autre côté. Un mur s'était légèrement effondré alors il pouvait voir la cellule adjacente, qui était vide.

Son rythme cardiaque s'éleva de panique lorsqu'il regarda autour, analysant la situation et tentant de penser rationnellement à ce qu'il devait faire et ce qui se passait.

« _Ok Tony, tu ne dois pas paniquer… tu es simplement retenu dans une cellule. C'est probablement un putain de bâtard qui me retient sans raison. Loki va me trouver. Il doit me trouver…_ » Pensa-t-il avant de remarquer comment ses bras étaient engourdis et à quel point il était gelé.

Il leva la tête, faisant attention à ne pas s'aveugler en regardant directement l'ampoule qui pendait au plafond, et vit à son grand dam que ses poignets étaient inconfortablement serrés dans des chaines attachées au plafond. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était torse nu ce qui le rendit confus.

Il regarda devant lui lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de clés, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur lorsque deux personnes familières passèrent la porte de la prison.

« Anthony! Comme c'est merveilleux de te revoir. » Chantonna la voix nasillarde de Justin Hammers, un rictus méchant agrémentant ses paroles tandis qu'il regardait Tony et s'avançait au centre de la pièce. La personne qui suivit demanda plus de temps à Tony pour la reconnaitre, mais ce fut avec surprise et panique qu'il reconnut Victor Von Doom.

Le choc de ces événements rendit Tony sans voix, ses yeux allants et venants entre Doom et Hammers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Heureux de me voir moi, mais aussi ton bon vieil ami Victor aussi? » (Il y avait plusieurs années, Tony avait travaillé avec Victor avant de lui tourner le dos. Tony avait été surpris que ce semblant d'homme de Hammer le sache) « Et bien, nous sommes flattés que tu nous gratifies de ta présence. »

Tony se moqua puis changea son expression stupéfaite pour un regard noir. « Comment t'es-tu échappé de prison? Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles, ou quelque chose du genre? » Dit-il, incapable de retenir sa blague.

Doom regarda Hammer puis pencha la tête vers Tony. « On peut dire qu'on a des points communs. Une haine viscérale envers toi… et tes petits amis. Alors nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble et vous éliminer un par un à commencer par celui que nous détestions le plus : toi. » Cracha-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous-moi. » Se corrigea-t-il rapidement, regrettant aussitôt que les yeux de Hammer descendirent sur son ventre rond avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, nous savons à propos de ta, euh, chose, qui grandit en toi. » Dit-il de dégoût tandis que Doom ricanait avant de s'avancer vers l'un des bancs suspendus.

« Mon fils n'est pas une chose. » Grogna presque Tony ce qui fit rire Hammer.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas normal alors comment pourrait-ce être autre qu'une chose. » Il ignora les jurons qui provinrent de la bouche de Tony, dirigés visiblement vers lui, puis il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Langage Anthony. Et si j'étais toi, je penserais à deux fois à ce que je nous dirais. » Il regarda Doom et sourit. Tony hésita un instant mais regarda Doom. À sa grande horreur, il vit que l'homme au masque et à la cape verte avait sorti plusieurs objets pointus de son manteau et avait commencé à les étaler sur le banc. Tony déglutit; ça ressemblait à des armes de tortures.

Il se souvint des événements qui s'étaient déroulés en Afghanistan et se tortilla d'inconfort, essayant de refréner les souvenirs des tortures infligées là-bas. Il regarda le plafond et essaya de calmer sa respiration, sachant que ces émotions ne l'aideraient ni lui ni son fils, et pria que Loki le trouve bientôt.

Hammer rit cruellement puis commença à marcher dans la cellule.

« Tu sais, je te plains Tony. » Commença-t-il lorsque Doom prit un couteau et commença à l'aiguiser. « Tu as TOUT pris de moi et maintenant, je vais tout te prendre. À commencer par ton bébé. »

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent. « _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. NON! Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, ce n'est pas…_ ' pensa Tony tandis que ses yeux se fixèrent sur Doom à nouveau, qui souriait derrière son masque en jouant avec le couteau. « Non… ne lui faites pas de mal, il n'a rien fait. Si vous voulez que quelqu'un paie, faites-moi payer, n'osez même pas poser un doigt sur mon fils… » Dit Tony, secouant la tête tandis que Doom s'avançait. Hammer sembla reconsidérer la chose un instant avant de pencher la tête curieusement et lança un rictus inquiétant à Tony.

« Oh, nous ne le ferons pas… au début. » Dit-il méchamment puis hocha la tête vers Doom qui hocha à son tour et sourit.

Tony cria lorsqu'il sentit le couteau s'enfoncer lentement dans son bras gauche, la lame glissant de son épaule à son coude, faisant couler du sang qui chatouilla son torse dénudé.

« Dis-moi alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton appareil? Je pensais que tu en avais besoin pour vivre? » Demanda Hammer tandis que Tony haletait pour tenter de se remettre du choc.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin, alors je m'en suis débarrasser. » Dit-il tout bas, même si les deux l'entendirent.

« Intéressant. » Murmura pour lui-même Hammer, puis hocha la tête vers Doom pourqu'il continue les coups.

Tony serra les dents pour retenir des cris tandis que la lame s'enfonçait plus profondément cette fois, faisait gicler plus de sang.

« Dis-moi une autre chose… Comment as-tu pu avoir… cette chose en premier lieu? »

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. C'était une chose de déshonorer son fils en l'appelant « la chose » mais s'en était une autre qu'il lui accorde des informations comme ça.

« Va en enfer. » Cracha Tony, tressaillissant lorsque Doom le frappa durement au visage. Hammer frémit à nouveau.

« Pauvre Anthony. Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête vers Doom et Tony regarda avec horreur lorsque l'homme revint de sa collection d'armes, son couteau de cuisine remplacé par un couteau de boucher.

« Oh, tu vas nous le dire Anthony. » Pouffa-t-il de rire diabloquement lorsque Tony commença à gigoter dans ses liens, essayant de les éloigner, lui et son enfant, de Doom et son couteau. Mais il savait que tout mouvement était futile puisqu'il était enchainé. « Tu vas nous dire tout ce que nous voulons. Que ce soit aujourd'hui, ou après une semaine de douleur, je m'en fous. » Rit-il à nouveau puis marcha vers Tony et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

« Tu vas nous répondre. »

Il rit puis sortit de la pièce.

« Soit certain de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, mais ne touche pas à l'enfant… pour l'instant. » Dit-il avant de disparaître.

Doom sourit puis se tourna vers Tony et lui fit un rire diabolique.

« Bienvenue en enfer, maman. » Murmura-t-il de façon sadique avant d'utiliser le couteau de boucher sur Tony.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	29. Chapitre 29

**Second Chances – Chapitre vingt-neuf –**

Loki marchait furieusement dans la pièce, tentant de se calmer et de ne pas paniquer.

« S'il te plait soit correct, soit correct, s'il te plait soit correct… » Marmonna-t-il encore et encore, priant pour que Tony soit sauf avant de cogner une table à café en jurant violemment.

« Putain! J'aurais dû être là pour le protéger, j'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose pouvait arriver, j'aurais du— » Il fut coupé lorsque les Avengers passèrent la porte, tous inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Loki? Où est Tony? » Demanda Steve, regardant tout autour avant de se tourner confusément vers Loki, qui semblait en détresse.

« Je ne sais pas… » Dit-il en tremblant. « Il était là et puis… il est sorti et il a disparu… s'il vous plait aidez-moi à le trouver. Je n'ai plus de magie pour le retrouver, peu importe où il a été emmené. »

Steve hocha la tête et le reste tenta de sourire pour le réconforter.

« As-tu demandé à Jarvis les vidéos de sécurité? » demanda Bruce.

Loki fronça des sourcils puis se claqua mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. « Non, Jarvis? Pourrais-tu nous aider? »

« Oui monsieur. Je fais jouer les vidéos de sécurité maintenant. »

Le gros écran dans la pièce s'alluma soudainement et montra Tony, seul sur le port d'atterrissage. Il frappa le sol de colère et Loki se sentit mentalement coupable de l'avoir enragé. Tony se tint là une bonne minute avant de soupirer violemment et se retourner. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et plaça une main sur sa nuque, semblant confus, avant qu'une personne encapée n'atterrisse derrière lui et le frappe.

Tous haletèrent sauf Loki qui reconnut la personne en serrant des dents. La silhouette attrapa Tony et le jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule avant de disparaître.

Et la vidéo se termina, tout le monde se regardant, confus.

« Qui était cette personne? Ça peut être n'importe qui. » Dis Steve en soupirant.

« Non, c'était Victor Von Doom. » Siffla Loki entre ses dents tout en serrant ses poings.

« Doom? Qu'est-ce que Doom a à voir avec Tony? » Demanda Natasha, pensive. Loki tourna la tête vers eux avec le visage d'une personne qu'il ne fallait pas énerver.

« Je ne le sais pas, mais je sais ce qu'il planifie. » Il marcha vers Thor et attrapa son chandail, l'attirant vers le port d'atterrissage. « Mon frère, j'ai besoin d'un transport. »

Thor le fixa, surprit. « Mais Loki, tu n'as aucune arme? Tu ne vas certainement pas te pointer là-bas et demander qu'on te rende Tony. »

« Oui, et nous devrions tous y songer stratégiquement. » Remarqua Steve mais Loki secoua furieusement la tête.

« Que veux-tu dire par je n'ai aucune arme? Bien sûr que j'en ai. Même si je ne vais pas les montrer aux autres. » Il regarda les autres et soupira. « Thor et moi allons nous occuper de ça. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis regarda l'air déterminé de Loki et soupira. « Juste… fais attention, et ramène-nous Tony sain et sauf. »

Loki hocha la tête puis se tourna pour partir avec Thor.

« Attends! Ne devrions-nous pas au moins t'aider à faire un plan d'attaque? » Essaya une dernière fois Steve.

Loki sourit, moqueur, puis pencha la tête par la porte ouverte et les regarda.

« J'ai un plan : j'attaque. » Dit-il avait de disparaître avec Thor.

Steve fut surpris que Loki dise ça, se souvenant que Tony avait dit la même chose à leur première rencontre.

/…/

« Comment connais-tu la cachète secrète de Doom? » demanda Thor lorsque Loki le rejoignit. Loki haussa les épaules.

« Avant ce qui s'est passé à Asgard il y a quelques années, nous étions des alliés pendant un instant. Je connais ses cachettes et ses façons d'enlever les gens alors j'espère avoir raison quant à l'endroit où il détient Tony. »

Thor hocha la tête et leva la main pour appeler Mjolnir. « Où allons-nous mon frère? » Loki grimpa sur son dos puis lui donna les coordonnées. Il se tint fort à Thor qui hocha la tête avant de faire tourner son marteau et les faire s'envoler.

/…/

Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'ils arrivent, et tous les deux tombèrent sans aucune grâce au sol. Loki fut plus rapide à se relever puis regarda l'immense prison abandonnée devant lui.

Thor se leva aussi et regarda l'immeuble.

« Il est ici alors? »

Loki hocha la tête. « Oui. » Il s'arrêta puis regarda Thor. « Thor, avant qu'on y aille, je veux que tu saches que j'ai prévu utiliser mes pouvoirs cette fois seulement. Je ne les accepte toujours pas. »

Les yeux de Thor s'ouvrirent de surprise puis il hocha la tête. « Bien sûr… tu n'as pas à faire ça tu sais, je sais que tu détestes ça mais — »

Il fut coupé par un cri de douleur qu'ils entendirent clairement depuis l'immeuble, ce qui les figea. Tony. Aussitôt qu'ils l'entendirent, Loki courut vers l'immeuble et descendit vers les niveaux inférieurs, où il savait que Doom serait. Thor soupira puis prit Mjolnir et adopta une expression colérique avant de suivre son frère.

Aussitôt qu'ils trouvèrent le niveau où Tony se trouvait, Loki couru vers ladite cellule et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

Tony était suspendus à des chaines accrochées au plafond, son torse nu et ses bras étaient endommagés et ensanglantés. Mais ce qui dérangea le plus Loki fut le fait que son estomac était couvert de sang. Tony semblait faible, ses yeux vides regardant directement Loki avant que sa tête ne tombe, inconscient, pendant lourdement sur ses chaines. Les deux autres hommes regardèrent tout autour et sourirent lorsqu'ils virent Loki, se tenant de l'autre côté des portes.

« Hello Loki, venu te joindre à la fête? Nous avons attrapé un Avengers. » Dis Hammer avec joie et un sourire malicieux.

Loki attrapa les barreaux et les gronda. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait… » Grogna-t-il, trop bas pour que Hammer et Doom l'entendent bien. Le bleu commença à remplacer la peau beige de ses poings fermés jusqu'à courir sur ses bras, lui faisant prendre sa forme jotun.

« Pardon? » questionna Doom. Les deux méchants froncèrent les sourcils vers Loki, se demandant pourquoi et en quoi il se transformait.

« QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT!? » cria Loki en faisant exploser la porte de la cellule avec ses pouvoirs de glace. Les deux méchants sursautèrent, ne sachant pas que Loki pouvait être ainsi. Ils étaient confus et effrayés lorsque Loki courut directement vers Hammer.

Il attrapa l'homme, le souleva d'un seul bras tandis que l'autre devint pointu et s'enfonça directement dans son torse. Il y avait une folie dans les yeux rouges sang de Loki qui montra qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter calmement. Il utilisa son bras/lame pour plonger encore et encore dans le torse de l'homme avant de le balancer sur le côté comme une poupée morte avant de faire face à Doom.

Doom déglutit légèrement lorsqu'il vit le regard meurtrier de Loki et le sourire presque animal de sa forme Jotun. Il se recula un peu puis sourit et prit son couteau de boucher, levant le bras de défi pour montrer à Loki qu'il n'allait pas être aussi faible que Hammer.

D'un autre rictus, Loki s'époumona, bras en premier vers Doom, attaquant l'homme avec vigueur en bloquant la plupart des attaques. Il parvint à couper le bras de l'homme puisqu'il ne portait pas d'armure, seul son masque.

Tandis que les deux se battaient, Thor arriva à la cellule et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il vit Hammer puis Tony, pendant du plafond.

« Aide Tony et sort le d'ici, je te retrouverai après en avoir finis avec ce pitoyable semblable de midgardiens. »

« De grandes paroles pour quelqu'un qui tente désespérément d'en sauver un lui-même. Dit-moi; est-ce que l'enfant est tien par hasard? » Demanda Doom tandis que Thor détruisait les chaine et soulevait doucement Tony. Il regarde Loki et hocha la tête avant de disparaître vers l'endroit où ils avaient atterri.

Loki concentra son attention vers Doom puis sourit et le poussa brutalement contre le mur, le paralysant un instant ce qui fut assez pour que Loki enfonce son bras dans l'Estomac de l'homme.

Il toussa du sang et regarda Loki qui maintint son regard meurtrier.

« Ils sont les ennemis Loki. Les bons gars. Depuis quand te soucis-tu d'eux? » Cracha-t-il tout bas, crachant plus de sang en regardant Loki, toujours furieux.

« J'ai changé Victor. Je vais être père et je suis en amour. » Il se figea et pencha la tête en souriant. « Et si tu as tout gâché, je vais m'assurer personnellement que tu vas payer pour tout ça même dans ta mort. » Dit-il, sadique, puis enfonça son bras/lame dans la poitrine de l'homme, au travers de son cœur, achevant l'homme.

Il le tira au sol et regarda de dégoût la cellule avant de se rappeler de Tony, reprenant sa forme humaine. Il s'enfuit ensuite des cellules abandonnées aussi vite que possible pour retrouver Tony et Thor.

/…/

Dès qu'il fut hors de l'immeuble, il sprinta vers Tony qui était toujours inconscient sur le sol, Thor le surveillant.

« Va-t-il bien? Est-il en vie? Et mon fils? Est-il — »

« Je ne sais pas mon frère, je crois que nous devons le ramener à la tour au plus vite. »

Loki hocha la tête, se pencha et caressa le visage de Tony doucement. « Je suis si désolé Tony… » Murmura-t-il en enlevant sa veste pour recouvrir le torse nu de Tony. « S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, je t'aime… »

* * *

_À suivre..._


	30. Chapitre 30

**Second Chances – Chapitre trente –**

La prochaine fois que Tony ouvrit les yeux, c'était quelques jours plus tard. Il était sous le choc, avait été torturé puis soigné pendant qu'il était inconscient, alors il lui avait fallu quelques instants pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'assit rapidement de choc puis le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit des pics de douleur partout. Il baissa le regard et vit son torse et son bras recouvert de bandages et de pansements, ainsi que sur sa tête et son visage.

Il était de retour dans son lit ce qui le rendit confus un peu, avant qu'il ne se souvienne avoir vu Loki de l'autre côté des barreaux dans la cellule où il était tombé inconscient. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers son abdomen et commença à respirer plus vite tandis que la panique l'envahissait. Il y avait un bandage imprégné de sang où son nombril, ainsi que de petites marques roses dessinées sur sa peau à cet endroit.

« Loki… » Tenta-t-il de dire, mais au lieu de ça seul un gémissement sortit. Il toussa douloureusement à cause de sa gorge sèche et essaya à nouveau, parvenant cette fois à crier plus fort. « Loki! »

La tête du dieu apparut à la porte quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait appelé et dès qu'il le vit, son expression inquiète devint une explosion de joie.

« Anthony! » dit-il en ouvrant en grand la porte avant de courir s'asseoir à côté de Tony sur le lit, enroulant ses bras fermement autour de Tony.

« Aie, attention Lokes. » Dit faiblement Tony puis tressaillis et sourit lorsque Loki se recula rapidement, lui souriant d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis si soulagé que tu ailles bien! » Sourit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. « Tu es un idiot de me faire sentir comme ça. Comment as-tu pu être si stupide en sortant dehors et en te faisant capturer par Doom! Tu es chanceux que j'ai pu le reconnaitre ou nous ne t'aurions jamais retrouvé! » Dit rapidement Loki, faisant agrandir les yeux de Tony qui devint silencieux.

Après plusieurs secondes, il regarda ses cuisses. « Désolé, je n'aurais pas du sortir comme ça… »

Loki continua de froncer des sourcils avant de secouer la tête en soupira. « Non, je suis désolé. Tu viens de te réveiller et la première chose que je fais c'est t'engueuler… comment vas-tu? »

« Un peu rouillé, mais je vais vivre. » Sourit Tony et Loki lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est bien. »

« Attends… » Dit Tony rapidement, la panique l'envahissant à nouveau. « Et notre fils? Va-t-il bien? A-t-il survécu en… moi? » Sa voix se fit rauque à la fin, la faisant trembler.

Loki sourit et hocha la tête avant de regarder la main de Tony dans la sienne, la caressant doucement avec son pouce. « Oui. Docteur Ban — je veux dire, Bruce, a fait une série de tests sur toi et a découvert qu'il allait bien. Mère est venue ici depuis Asgard avec un magicien pour apposer un sortilège de fige pour qu'il se réveille en même temps que toi. Il va bien aller. »

Tony soupira bruyamment de soulagement puis se reposa lentement sur son lit, souriant à l'autre homme. « Ouf, quel soulagement… est-ce que mon corps sera assez fort pour continuer la grossesse? »

Loki hocha la tête à nouveau. « Tant que tu ne te fais pas à nouveau enlever, ça ira. »

Tony roula des yeux puis sourit. « Et bien, je ne crois pas que ça va arriver à nouveau. À partir de maintenant je reste collé à toi jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse. »

Loki sourit puis se pencha et captura les lèvres de Tony pour un bref baiser. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit plus long mais Tony avait une blessure à la lèvre alors il pensa que ce devait être douloureux pour lui de l'embrasser.

« Je crois que je t'ai vu avant de tomber inconscient, tu devenais bleu… était-ce ta forme jotun? »

Loki rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. « Ouais… je n'avais aucun autre moyen de te sauver alors Thor m'a emmené et… eh bien… disons que ça a été affreux après ça. »

Tony hocha la tête, sachant que Loki allégeait les choses pour ne pas trop y penser. « Est-ce que je pourrais… si tu le veux bien sûr, voir cette forme? J'ai seulement vu tes mains et ta langue au début, jamais ton corps en entier. »

Loki sembla débattre du sujet à l'intérieur de lui-même, regardant ailleurs avant de retourner à Tony en hochant la tête. Il marcha vers la porte et la ferma avant de la verrouiller, attisant la curiosité de Tony.

« Je ne veux pas que les gens débarquent et me vois. » Dit-il ce que Tony comprit. Loki prit une longue inspiration puis ferma les yeux et prit sa forme jotun. Il entendit Tony haleter lorsque sa peau devint bleue et marquée, l'air autour de lui devenant glacial également tandis que ses vêtements devenaient raides et gelés contre sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux pour révéler leur couleur rouge sang, contrastant avec sa peau, avant de regarder Tony nerveusement, attendant une réaction de sa part.

À sa grande surprise, Tony ne sembla pas effrayé mais plutôt fasciné.

« Whoa… tu es… si beau… » Lâcha-t-il après que le choc d'avoir vu à quel point Loki était beau soit passé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Loki déteste cette forme.

Loki haussa les épaules puis reprit son apparence normale, ignorant le petit gémissement de Tony. « Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je ressemble que je n'aime pas, c'est ce en quoi je deviens… » Lâcha-t-il en regardant ailleurs, triste. Tony sourit affectueusement puis pencha sa tête, songeur.

« Alors ça veut dire que notre fils sera à moitié jotun? À quoi ressemblera-t-il? »

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent de choc tandis qu'une vague d'horreur balayait son corps. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça? Bien sûr que leur fils serait à moitié jotun!

« Je… je ne sais pas. » Dit lentement Loki puis s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. « Et si… Tony, et s'il me ressemblait? Et s'il avait l'apparence d'un jotun? »

Tony sourit pour le rassurer et se pencha pour attraper la main de Loki. « Ça ne me dérange pas s'il te ressemble. Nous l'aimerons quand même parce qu'il est notre fils. Et parce qu'il est à moitié Stark, il aura naturellement une belle apparence de toute façon. »

Loki se moqua du sourire fier de Tony puis lui sourit. « Tu as raison… ça n'a pas d'importance s'il est à moitié jotun. » il se leva et se pencha pour reprendre les lèvres de Tony avant de sortir de la chambre. « Tu ferais mieux de dormir, reprends des forces rapidement. »

Tony hocha la tête puis lui envoya un au revoir de la main lorsque Loki sortit, laissa la porte ouverte cette fois au cas où Tony l'appelle à nouveau.

Tony regarda l'endroit où Loki venait de disparaître avant de fermer les yeux et essayer de se rendormir. Sa main se posa, rassurante, sur son estomac et il sourit lorsque son fils donna un coup pour lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours en vie.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	31. Chapitre 31

**Second Chances – Chapitre trente et un –**

_6 semaines plus tard, grossesse à 9 mois_

Après s'être reposé quelques jours, Tony s'était rétabli rapidement. Frigga avait emmené quelques objets de guérison asgardiens pour soigner les coupures et les marques presque invisibles maintenant.

Les Avengers, Loki et Pepper était tous assis dans le salon de Tony devant son immense écran, regardant le Roi Lion 2 parce que Tony ne voulait rien écouter qui n'était pas pour les enfants, même si son fils n'était pas encore né. C'était presque la fin du film et même s'il avait manqué quelques bouts, Tony avait commencé à ressentir des pics de douleur au bas de son dos qui lui fait extrêmement mal. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il assuma que c'était normal et ne voulut pas alerter les autres.

« La relation de Kovu et Kiara était comme la nôtre au début, tu ne trouves pas? » demanda Loki à Tony, actuellement couché sur le divan avec sa tête sur les cuisses de Loki. « Excepté le moment de la trahison. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Ouais, je suppose. » Dis Tony en gigotant inconfortablement.

« Est-ce que ça va mon amour? » demanda Loki, fronçant les sourcils, inquiets. Tony sourit douloureusement et frotta son ventre.

« J'ai juste un peu mal, hmm… je vais bien. » Son visage se tendit puis il agrippa le dossier du sofa avant de le lâcher et se reposer, soulagé. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se redresser et se coller à Loki. Loki haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, continuant de surveiller Tony de temps à autre.

Une minute plus tard, tous se tournèrent vers Tony, inquiets parce que l'homme poussait des petits gémissements, tendus contre Loki.

« Es-tu certain de bien aller? » demanda Loki, plaçant une main sur le dos de Tony et le regardant, inquiet.

Tony sourit difficilement puis se détendit et expira. « Ouais, ça doit être quelque chose que j'ai mangé… » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une envie d'uriner. « Excusez-moi. » Dit-il en se levant pour aller aux toilettes, mais aussitôt qu'il le fit, il sentit du liquide couler sur ses jambes.

« hm, oubliez ça en fait. » Dit-il en rougissant furieusement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était uriné dessus devant tout le monde. Il resta debout un instant avant d'agripper son ventre et gémir à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, manquant presque de basculer en arrière mais Loki l'attrapa.

« Bruce? » demanda-t-il, la panique augmentant dans sa voix.

« Oui. » Le docteur hocha la tête. « Je crois qu'il a commencé le travail. »

Et à ce moment, tous sauf Pepper, Natasha, Bruce et Tony, commencèrent à paniquer.

« Oh, génial, euh, reste calme Tony! Nous allons t'emmener vers la chambre d'accouchement et appeler les docteurs. » Dis Steve en essayant de le rassurer, tout en pointant Clint qui se jeta sur le téléphone, mais Tony se tourna pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Rester calme!? PUTAIN MAIS COMMENT JE SUIS SUPPOSÉ RESTER CALME QUAND IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI ESSAIE DE SORTIR DE MON CUL! »

Steve recula un peu puis regarda Loki qui semblait avoir pâli.

« Loki, ça va aller? » demanda-t-il, courant pour aider Tony puisque Loki se rassit, les yeux grands ouverts.

« C'est le temps… je vais être un papa. » Dit-il tout bas puis agrippa le côté du divan.

Pendant qu'il paniquait, Thor marcha vers Tony et plaça un bras autour de lui pour l'aider à descendre vers la salle d'accouchement; une salle construire récemment avec tout l'équipement nécessaire pour la grossesse et la mise bas.

« Loki, tu dois te ressaisir OK? » dit Natasha en commençant à faire descendre Tony, arrêtant lorsqu'il eut une autre contraction. « Tony a besoin de toi maintenant, tu dois être là pour lui. »

Loki leva la tête et regarda Natasha en souriant, hochant la tête avant de se lever et courir après les autres, abandonnant toute l'équipe à l'appartement.

/…/

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à emmener Tony dans la pièce, ce ne fut pas long qu'un spécialiste arrivât. Elle avait été choisie pour cette situation il y avait quelques semaines, et ils lui avaient fait confiance pour garder la bouche fermée (Il s'avéra qu'elle connaissait Bruce et était une grande fan d'Iron Man, alors elle avait accepté rapidement pour aider Tony à accoucher.)

Les seules personnes dans la pièce avec Tony étaient Loki, Bruce et le Dr Collins, tous vêtus de chemises d'hôpital. Tony agrippait la main de Loki extrêmement fort sans s'en rendre compte. Ça faisait mal parce que les ongles de Tony s'enfonçaient également dans sa main mais il ne l'en empêcha pas parce qu'il savait que Tony souffrait bien plus que lui.

On l'avait changé pour une robe d'hôpital et on l'avait étendu sur le dos, gémissant toujours de douleur. Il resta étendu avec Loki et Bruce tandis que le docteur discutait de la meilleure façon pour le faire accoucher. Tony était, plutôt étonnamment, en train de dilater comme une femme… sauf que c'était son anus et ça le faisait paniquer. Après avoir décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas passer par là, même sous l'effet de morphine, ils décidèrent que la césarienne était la meilleure option pour faire sortir l'enfant sans les blesser, lui et Tony.

Après avoir pris sa pression sanguine, sa température et son pouls, le docteur rasa le ventre de Tony et Bruce prépara une seringue contenant l'épidural avant d'installer le cathéter utilisé pour garder la vessie de Tony vide. Pour accéder correctement à son ventre et son dos, Tony du retirer la robe d'hôpital ce qui le laissa complètement nu sur le lit, même s'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Lorsque le rasage fut terminé, Tony avait plusieurs machines de branchées à lui pour afficher son rythme cardiaque et sa pression sanguine, en plus du cathéter enfoncé en lui. Tandis qu'il commençait à paniquer, on lui donna également quelque chose pour le clamer. Après tout ça, il fut gentiment roulé sur le côté pour lui administrer l'épidurale.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente plus le bas de son corps et commence à être un peu dans les vapes. Un rideau stérile fut placé sur le torse de Tony afin de l'empêcher de voir ce qui se passait plus bas.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien sentir ni rien voir, Tony continua à tenir la main de Loki en regardant le plafond.

« Ça fait bizarre de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe en bas. » Dis Tony, regardant Loki qui hocha la tête. « À quoi ça ressemble? »

Loki se pencha vers l'Arrière pour voir ce que le Dr Collins et Banner faisait. Il regretta immédiatement son geste et pâlit avant de revenir vers Tony.

« Disons juste que tu es chanceux de ne rien voir ou ne rien sentir. » Tenta-t-il de dire pour le rassurer. Les yeux de Tony le fixèrent mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, excepté resté couché et laisser les docteurs travailler.

Lorsque tous les deux entendirent les pleurs de leur enfant dix minutes plus tard, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'autre et sourirent. Après un hochement de tête de Tony, Loki se leva et dépassa le rideau pour voir ce qui se passait. Tony paniqua un moment avant que Loki ne revienne, un petit tas de draps vert pleurant dans ses bras.

Tony ne put empêcher le sourire d'apparaître sur son visage lorsque Loki se pencha et posa l'enfant sur son torse pour qu'il le tienne dans ses bras tandis que Bruce et le docteur recousaient son estomac. Pendant que Tony tenait le bébé, il releva la tête et berça doucement le bébé pour calmer ses pleurs. Loki se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de Tony et plaça un bras autour de lui en souriant également à leur fils. Tous les deux étaient sans mots.

« Hey petit bonhomme. » Dis faiblement Tony après que les pleurs se soient calmés, sa voix craquant un peu lorsqu'il sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il utilisa un doigt pour atteindre la main du petit garçon, qui l'attrapa en regardant Loki et Tony avec ses grands yeux verts. Il avait de petites touffes de cheveux bruns sur le dessus de la tête, lui donnant l'apparence d'un petit fou mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un mignon petit bébé naissant.

« Il est parfait… » Souffla Loki, embrassant l'épaule de Tony en regardant leur fils. « Il a ton nez. »

Tony sourit légèrement. « Et tes yeux. »

« Il semble midgardien. » Dis Loki, soulagé, avant de pencher la tête. « Même si je peux voir le bout de deux petites cornes sur sa tête… ça doit venir de mon côté ça. »

Tony secoua la tête. « Ça ne me dérange peu, il est quand même merveilleux. » Il pencha la tête encore plus et regarda Loki, qui se pencha pour que leurs lèvres se rencontre en un baiser amoureux. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi… maintenant, que dirais-tu de lui choisir un nom? »

Tony pensa un moment puis regarda le garçon dans ses bras. « Que dirais-tu de… Jack »

« Nous ne le nommerons pas comme une boisson. » Claqua Loki et Tony sourit.

« Bien. » Dit-il puis y pensa à nouveau.

« Et que dirais-tu de Lucifer? » proposa Loki.

Tony roula des yeux. « Comme le diable? Pas question, plus normal. » Il se figea puis haussa un sourcil vers Loki. « Et Tony Jr. »

« Non. »

« Loki j — »

« Non »

« … Tho — »

Loki grogna ce qui fit rire leur fils. Ils sourirent tous les deux et rire lorsqu'ils sentirent leur niveau de joie grimper en flèche.

« Et que dirais-tu de Fritjof? »

« Amen. »

Loki secoua la tête. « C'est un prénom asgardien, ça veut dire _voleur de paix_. » Sourit-il. Tony secoua la tête.

« Ça sonne trop bizarre… pourrions-nous ne pas aller dans les noms Asgardien? »

Loki soupira. « OK, d'accord. »

« Et que penses-tu de Harley-Yinsen? »

« … Harley-Yinsen? »

Tony hocha la tête. « Ouais, ce sont les noms de personnes qui m'ont aidé dans le passé. Le premier, Yinsen, est mort pour moi quand j'ai créé la première armure, et Harley m'a aidé dans mon dernier combat avant qu'on se revoie. »

Loki acquiesça, pensa un moment puis sourit. « Ouais, j'aime ça. »

Tony sourit. « Je crois que Yinsen devrait être le prénom du milieu par contre, parce que sinon ça fait un gros nom à dire. »

Loki acquiesça à nouveau et ils regardèrent tous les deux leur fils en souriant.

« Bienvenue dans l'univers Harley Yinsen Stark. » Dis Tony tandis que le bébé bâilla et ferma les yeux, Bruce passant à côté du rideau.

« OK, nous avons terminé. Tu dois maintenant te reposer ici pendant que les effets de l'épidurale disparaissent, puis nous te donnerons des médicaments pour la douleur. » Dit-il en commençant à retirer le rideau.

« Douleur!? » glapis doucement Tony, puis paniqua en s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Harley mais soupira en le voyant encore endormis dans ses bras.

« Oui, ce sont les effets de la césarienne. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Est-ce que je peux prendre son poids et enregistrer sa naissance? »

Tony se figea une seconde, regardant Loki qui hocha la tête avant de tendre doucement et précautionneusement le bébé à Bruce.

« Il est adorable. Je peux définitivement affirmer qu'il est ton fils. » Dis Bruce en clignant un œil, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Tony et Loki. « Quel est son nom? »

« Harley Yinsen Stark. » Dit fièrement Loki en se levant à côté du lit.

Bruce sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est un beau nom, je reviens dans une minute. » Dit-il avant de laisser le couple seul.

« Loki… je… je ne sais pas comment le dire mais… merci de m'avoir mis enceint. » Dis Tony et rougis légèrement. « Mais juste pour que tu le saches, je ne le referai pas. Je suis sérieux, si je veux un autre enfant, tu le portes ou nous adoptons. »

Loki rit puis se pencha pour embrasser doucement Tony. « OK, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu as l'air fatigué. »

Tony voulait rester éveillé, il voulait regarder son fils mais il savait que Loki s'en occuperait pendant qu'il dormait. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux, tirant un drap sur son corps nu en souriant de bonheur en se rendant compte qu'il était maintenant père, en fait théoriquement mère, et que son fils semblait en santé et relativement normal (sauf les cornes jotuns)

* * *

_À suivre..._


	32. Chapitre 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenté ou donné des kudos à cette fiction. Ce fut un travail de longue haleine et je suis plus qu'heureuse que cette fiction vous ait plu, autant qu'à moi. NinjaCookieXD vous remercie énormément, surtout que cette chose a été écrite de ses mains.

* * *

**Second Chances – Chapitre trente-deux —**

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

« Hey Loki, tu peux m'apporter un café s'il te plait? » gémit Tony, penchant la tête vers Loki qui était assis sur le sofa adjacent.

« Non. Tu n'es plus enceint et tu dois perdre le poids que tu as pris. Va le chercher toi-même. » Sourit Loki et Tony se leva de son fauteuil en grognant et marcha vers la cuisine en marmonnant pour lui-même.

Ça faisait quelques semaines depuis l'accouchement, et tant de choses étaient arrivées. Les Avengers avaient été présentés à Harley, ainsi que Pepper et Rhodey et bien sur, la famille adoptive de Loki était venue d'Asgard. Même son oncle, le frère Frigga qui était roi d'Alfheim : Freyr(1) était venu, disant que Frigga lui avait parlé de son nouveau neveu. Et bien, beau-neveu. Il connaissait le vrai héritage de Loki, mais il l'acceptait tout comme Frigga.

Excepté toute cette réunion avec la famille et les amis, le couple avait entamé une bonne routine pour la surveillance de leur enfant.

Ils pouvaient affirmer qu'il avait une part jotun puis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé bleu un matin. De toute façon, sans doute parce que Loki était un grand Mage et Tony un humain, il pouvait contrôler la transition entre l'apparence jotun et humaine. Ils avaient trouvé étrange qu'il puisse le faire à un si jeune âge, mais voyant que c'était spontané, ils se dirent que même s'il pouvait contrôler ce changement, il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais ils s'inquiétaient des possibles problèmes qu'il aurait dans le futur.

Tous ceux qui étaient proches de Tony et Loki avaient déjà rencontré Harley sauf Matt. Il travaillait visiblement beaucoup, faisant les quarts de Loki pendant qu'il était en congé paternité, en plus de son congé lors de l'accouchement de Tony. Il eut finalement le temps la veille, lorsqu'il avait appelé Loki et demandé des nouvelles. Entre eux, ils s'étaient organisés pour que Matt vienne à la tour et les visite cet après-midi.

Ils l'attendirent une heure et demie plus tôt, puisqu'il n'était pas encore arrivé, alors les deux hommes se reposaient dans le séjour pendant que Harley faisait la sieste.

Tony revint de la cuisine avec deux tasses, dont une pour Loki qui le remercia lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui. Les tasses touchèrent à peine leurs lèvres qu'un pleur provint de la chambre. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, interrogateurs, mais ce fut Loki qui posa sa tasse et courut pour vérifier l'enfant. Tony fit un sourire en remerciement et prit une gorgée de son breuvage.

Même s'il aimait Harley, il ne pouvait avouer qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Tout spécialement la nuit. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait pas d'enfants dans le passé, mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, il voyait le tout comme une partie de son rôle de père… ou techniquement mère… peut importe.

Tony leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Matt et Pepper passer les portes ouvertes, en pleine conversation. Attendez — est-ce que Pepper rougissait et gloussait? Tony posa sa tasse et haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il se retournait sur le sofa et les regardait avec intérêt.

« — Et là, il est tombé dans le panneau. C'était hilarant. » Dit Matt ce qui fit agrandir les yeux de Pepper de scepticisme, avant qu'elle glousse à nouveau.

« Nonnn, je ne peux pas croire que Loki ait fait ça. »

Si Tony devina correctement, et c'était toujours le cas, il dirait que les deux flirtaient. Il devrait peut-être les laisser continuer, pour pouvoir agacer Pepper avec ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils mentionnent son amour.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lokes? » demanda-t-il en se levant et en marchant vers les deux.

Matt haussa une main et la secoua lorsqu'il vit Tony et sourit. « Hey Tony, je racontais à Pepper la fois où Loki est tombé sur une grosse pile de livres qu'il empilait nonchalamment pendant qu'il rêvassait à toi. La pile est tombée, et lui aussi. »

Tony rit en avançant sa main vers le blond, qui tendit la sienne aussi. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas complètement incroyable Pep, il rêvassait de moi après tout. Je veux dire, tu as fait des choses pires que tomber sur une pile de livres après — »

« Tony! » interrompit Pepper en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait _tais-toi_. Tony sourit et elle roula des yeux. Matt allait demander de quoi ils parlaient mais fut distrait lorsque Loki entra dans la pièce avec Harley, qui gigotait de bonheur dans ses bras. Il n'était pas dans une de ses « phases bleu » comment Tony les appelants, et portait un ensemble vert.

« Hey petit bonhomme! » dit Tony, marchant vers lui et se penchant pour que son visage soit au niveau de son fils. Harley regarda Tony avec ses grands yeux verts curieux et sourit avant de tendre les bras vers Tony pour attraper son début de barbe. Tony sourit lorsque l'enfant frappa son visage avant de lui sourire lorsqu'il bâilla dans les bras de Loki.

« Aw, il est si mignon! » dit Matt lorsque lui et Pepper s'avancèrent. « Quel est son nom déjà? »

« Harley. Harley Yinsen Stark. » Dis fièrement Loki tandis que Tony se déplaçait à côté de lui pour que Pepper et Matt voit mieux.

« Il est si mignon. » Dis Matt, se penchant comme Tony l'avait fait à l'instant.

« Tu veux le tenir? » demanda Tony, ce qui fit sourire nerveusement Matt, qui hocha toutefois la tête.

« Tant que tu me fais confiance pour ne pas l'échapper. »

Loki et Tony rient. « Ça va. » Dis Loki en souriant, passant doucement Harley à Matt qui le tint fermement pour être certain de ne pas l'échapper. Même s'il ne voulait l'admettre, Loki et Tony se figèrent et étaient alertes au cas où, même s'ils faisaient confiance à Matt. C'était juste un surplus de protectivité.

Il tint et parla au bébé pendant quelques minutes avant que Harley ne bâille à nouveau. Matt tendit alors l'enfant à Tony qui le reprit gentiment.

« Il a encore besoin de sommeil, il vient tout juste de se réveiller parce qu'il devait être changé. » Loki tira un visage ennuyé qui fit rire Matt et Pepper, tandis que Tony souriait malicieusement.

« Je vais le prendre. On se voit plus tard Matt » dit-il en emportant Harley, laissant les trois autres seuls. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, ils entendirent Tony dire d'un ton tout mignon _Allez, papa numéro un va te mettre au lit, oui oui_.

Sentant que Loki et Matt avaient besoin de rattraper le temps, Pepper s'en alla lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur le sofa et suivit Tony jusqu'à la chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle s'Arrêta doucement à la porte et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Tony avec Harley.

« Allez petit » dit Tony en le déposant doucement dans le berceau au bout de son lit. Il s'assit et sourit lorsque son fils bâilla à nouveau avant de se rouler en boule sous sa couverture. Le berceau avait été construit par Tony, ce qui était, selon lui, bien plus beau que les autres.

« C'est fou à quel point mon conseil t'a changé. » Dit Pepper tout bas en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« hm? » fredonna Tony, ne quittant pas son bébé des yeux. « Que veux-tu dire? »

Pepper rit tout bas et se pencha pour caresser la joue de Harley doucement. « J'ai dit que tu devais changer tes habitudes de playboy pour te caser. J'imaginais que tu allais trouver une fille, te stabiliser et avoir une famille avec elle pendant que tu te concentrais davantage sur la compagnie. »

Tony grogna. « Mais au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui s'est fait engrossé par non moins qu'un vieil ennemi. » Il se tourna et haussa les épaules. « Quand on le dit comme ça, ça semble mauvais mais… je suis heureux que ça ait tourné ainsi. »

« Même chose. » Sourit Pepper. « Je suis heureuse pour toi Tony. »

Tony lui sourit et l'attira dans une étreinte amicale. « Merci Pep. »

/…/

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Matt et Pepper furent partis et Harley profondément endormis, Tony et Loki s'assirent ensemble sur le sofa et écoutèrent un film tranquillement. Ils écoutaient le second Sherlock Holmes, l'écoutant en se souvenant que c'était Tony qui l'avait proposé à Thor un an plus tôt lorsque Loki vivait seul sur Midgard.

Lorsque le générique final déroula, Tony, qui reposait entre les jambes de Loki avec la tête sur son torse, se redressa et s'étira avant de se retourner sur place pour sourire à Loki, endormi. « Alors, tu as aimé? »

Loki sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. « J'ai aimé. » Il s'adossa et regarda Tony, qui se tourna pour être une jambe pliée et l'autre au sol. « Et j'ai trouvé à qui cet acteur, Robert Downey Jr, ressemble. » Ajouta malicieusement Loki.

« Oh? »

« Bruce. » Il rit lorsque Tony leva la tête, songeur, puis la secoua.

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-il, sceptique. « Parce que je ne vois pas trop. »

Loki secoua la tête. « Non, je plaisantais. Je crois qu'il te ressemble un peu, mais il est bien moins attirant. » Ronronna-t-il. Tony sourit malicieusement puis grimpa Loki jusqu'à être nez à nez.

« Vraiment? » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, l'aguichant pendant un moment avant de réduire l'espace entre eux en réclamant ses lèvres.

Loki fredonna en répondant au baiser, paresseusement au début puis plus profondément. Tony gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Loki passer ses lèvres pour explorer sa bouche. Tandis que Loki glissait une main entre eux pour caresser le membre de Tony par-dessus le pantalon, Tony haleta et s'éloigna, haussant un sourcil.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller là encore? Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois? »

Loki sourit et ferma les yeux. Tony allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la baisse de température de la pièce. Il vit ensuite l'apparence humaine de Loki changer jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit bleue et marquée.

« Je crois que ça s'est seulement produit parce que j'avais cette forme. » Il haussa un sourcil puis se pencha pour mordiller le lobe de Tony, souriant encore plus lorsque Tony frissonna de plaisir. « Mais selon nos récentes performances, je dirais que tu préfères que je te prenne dans cette forme? » murmura-t-il.

La bouche de Tony resta ouverte en hochant la tête, dans les vapes. Une force le tira de cet état. « Attends, non. » Dit-il fermement, tenant Loki à portée de bras en le regardant, confus.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour? » demanda Loki, penchant la tête, curieuse.

« Rien c'est juste… c'est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas… tu sais… encore, après la dernière fois. Non. »

Loki sembla un peu blessé, se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté et reprit sa forme humaine. « Mais, si Harley veut un frère ou une sœur? »

Tony se figea et secoua la tête. « Non, juste, attends un peu. » Il prit les mains de Loki dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne dis pas plus jamais, juste… pas maintenant. Je viens d'accoucher et nous devons nous occuper de Harl avant de commencer à travailler, et nous demander où nous allons vivre et tout. Je te laisserai volontairement me prendre par contre. » Sourit-il de façon séductrice à Loki qui sourit. « Je certain très heureux. »

Il haleta brusquement lorsque Loki sauta sur lui, attrapant ses poignets et plaquant ses mains au-dessus de lui sur le sofa d'une seule main. Il sourit ensuite à Tony et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsqu'il posa ses hanches contre une jambe de Tony pour qu'il sente son pénis à moitié dur, Tony gémit et se releva un peu pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Loki fit un chemin de baisers depuis la bouche de Tony vers sa mâchoire, puis son cou, où il fit un suçon. Tony haleta lourdement et gémit en sentant la main libre de Loki glisser entre eux pour attraper son pénis.

« Jarvis, isole cette pièce pour ne pas réveiller Harley mais laisse-nous savoir s'il se réveille ou s'il y a quelque chose de mal… » Tony haleta un peu plus fort lorsque la main de Loki glissa sous ses vêtements et prit fermement sa demi-érection.

« Bien sûr monsieur. » Répondit la voix de Jarvis ce qui fit sourire Tony et Loki de plaisir.

« Parfait. »

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

_NDA : (1) je ne suis pas 100 pour cent certains que Freyr et Frigga sont des frères et sœurs. Ça le dit dans plusieurs fictions… alors je l'ai mis ici. Si ce n'est pas correct avec la mythologie, alors tant pis, ça restera ainsi parce que j'aime que ce personnage soit l'oncle de Thor et Loki._


End file.
